


Here Comes My Girl

by uneamesolitaire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneamesolitaire/pseuds/uneamesolitaire
Summary: Maggie Butler is Karen Wheeler’s younger sister who moves back to Hawkins after many years away. She always had a crush on Jim Hopper. What will happen now that she’s all grown up.Takes place post season two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is written in the first person only because it is the most comfortable way for me to write.
> 
> I am not going to delve into the Upside Down or any of that. In my story, all that is in the past. I’ll leave it to the Duffer brothers to write that stuff!
> 
> I didn’t describe Maggie’s physical appearance so far, but I imagined her to look like myself: brown hair, brown eyes, short and curvy. For a better physical reference, I would say she looks like Hayley Atwell. I also made up an aesthetic “collage” of pictures of “Maggie,” Jim and Jane. Please enjoy: https://imgur.com/a/Z4BheHs
> 
> And ‘Butler’ is just a last name I pulled out of a hat because Karen Wheeler’s maiden name is never mentioned in the show.
> 
> (Also hi: This is Ashley, aka the person who leaves comments on all your Hopper fics!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie moves back home and gets reacquainted with some old friends, and someone special. She visits her family. She also has a little car trouble.

**Chapter One**

  


I moved to Hawkins, Indiana for a change. It’s true, it was no New York City or Los Angeles but I had my reasons, and the number one reason was my older sister Karen lived there. And once upon a time, it had also been my hometown.

I left soon after graduating high school, pursuing a career in writing in Indianapolis. My dream was never completely realized but I did get a job as a journalist at a newspaper there, after finishing my degree. It paid the bills and was sometimes fulfilling. I was single for a long time, into my late 20’s, before I met my now ex-boyfriend Peter. He also worked at the paper. We were together until quite recently, well six months ago, when I discovered he was cheating on me. I was heartbroken, of course, and quickly decided I needed a change, and that I needed to leave the city. 

I called my sister Karen and asked her what I should do. She suggested I come back home and she would arrange an apartment for me, since she knew the town better than I did now. I was so grateful. I quit my job and started packing my life into boxes. 

So now here I was, following a moving truck in my car to Hawkins. On the way, I thought of all the things I could remember from growing up there. Karen had been popular in school. I, on the other hand, was more bookish. She was also a good five years older than me. When I was graduating high school, she was married to Ted Wheeler, with my niece Nancy in tow, as well as being pregnant with my nephew Mike. Now, she even had a third child, Holly, who I had seen maybe a handful of times. But Karen was happy, and even if she wasn’t she wouldn’t let you tell her otherwise. I didn’t really know how she put up with Ted; he was older than she was, and from what she told me, he spent most of his time on the La-Z-Boy snoring. But I loved being an aunt; Nancy was pretty popular in school, like Karen had been, but Mike was more my speed, being what people called a “nerd.” I really couldn’t wait to see them.

Karen was friends with Joyce Byers through their children's friendship. They had never been too close in school. I remembered Joyce as someone I liked. But she had a hard life, with now being a single parent. And then there was James Hopper, or Jim as they called him. I recalled being a teenager and having a huge crush on him. He was somewhat popular, but mostly he was a bad boy. He was known to have been one of those to smoke under the bleachers in between periods. Of course, we never attended school at the same time, my being so much younger, but he was definitely on my radar around the time I was 16 and he would have been 24. Not long after that though, he moved away to New York City and got married. I would covertly mention him sometimes in conversation with Karen, and she would update me. He and his wife had a daughter, her name was Sara. Eventually though, and sadly, Sara was diagnosed with cancer and she passed away. Karen said after that, his marriage fell apart and eventually Hopper moved back to Hawkins, becoming the Chief of Police. To tell the truth, in recent years I was pretty sure Karen had surmised my still burning crush on him, as she told me he had a reputation in town as a playboy, having one night stands with locals. But within the last year or two, she said he had cleaned up his act and was doing better. And he was single. This brought me some hope, even though I was almost sure he would either not remember who I was or he wouldn’t care.

I sighed as we entered Hawkins and I saw some very familiar sights. 

The apartment Karen secured for me was above a store, just down the street from Melvald’s General Store, where I planned to hopefully be able to get myself a job, at least until I figured out the situation with the newspaper in town. I knew if anything, Joyce would vouch for me once we were reconnected. And Karen might have mentioned I was coming back to town, so I was almost sure Joyce would have put in a good word for me. 

We pulled up outside of the building, and the landlady met me outside. She was a nice older lady who remembered me from when I was a child but I couldn’t place. She gave me the keys and took me up the stairs outside the building to the apartment. It was modest, but big enough for one person. The movers soon had all my boxes inside, within the hour, and Mrs. Langdon let me get settled in. 

Before I did anything, I decided to head over to Melvald’s for a few things, so I went across the street.

The bell above the door rang as I entered and there was Joyce, absentmindedly looking at a magazine and manning the register, in a mostly empty store.

“Hi, welcome to Mel- Maggie, is that you?” she exclaimed, already walking towards me.

“Hi Joyce, how are you?” I said, being taken into her hug. 

“Your sister told me you were coming back to town! Was that you that pulled up with the moving truck?”

“Yeah, I just got all my stuff upstairs. It feels… really strange to be back.”

“You’ll get used to it. Soon Hawkins will feel like home again.”

“I hope so.”

“Oh, I almost forgot! I talked to Mr. Melvald last week and he was willing to interview you for a position.”

“That’s great! Is he around?”

“He’s in the back office, let me go get him.”  
While Joyce walked to the back of the store, I looked around. It was your normal general store. I remembered coming here once when I was home visiting my parents on a break from classes. There was one other employee there, a man, who was stocking shelves.

In a few minutes, Joyce returned with Mr. Melvald walking in front of her.

He extended his hand to me, “Hello Maggie, it’s nice to see you again. Shall we head into my office to talk?” I nodded and as we walked back, I got my resume out of my purse. 

We sat in his office and I handed my resume over, “I really appreciate you seeing me, Mr. Melvald.”

“Not at all, we can also use more help here, especially during the holiday season,” he said as he read my resume, “You are.. very overqualified for a job here. You worked for a newspaper in Indianapolis?” He looked up.

“Yes, I have a degree in journalism.”

“Forgive the question, but why do you want to work here if you can get a job somewhere like that?”

“Mr. Melvald, for now, I just really want to get to know the town again. I want to do something that will pay the bills. If or when I decided to, I will get back into journalism. But I’d really like to do something different for a while.”

“Bad memories, eh?”

“Something like that.”

Mr. Melvald looked over my resume again and then back at me. He then stuck out his hand, “Welcome to the family. You start on Monday.”

“Thank you so much, sir! You won’t regret this.”

“I doubt I will,” he replied, as he motioned me out of the office.

I walked quickly up to Joyce, “I got the job!”

“Aw, great! We’ll be work buddies!” Joyce checked her watch, “I’m actually about to go on break. Do you want to grab something with me?”

“I would love to,” I replied. 

Joyce and I walked down the street to a sandwich shop. We ordered at the counter and then sat down at a small table.

“So how are you, Joyce?”

“Pretty good. My boys are good too. Jonathan is a senior this year, and Will is just starting high school. I feel old!”

“Wow, time really flies. Karen tells me Will and my nephew Mike are really good friends. Mike is in his classes.”

“Oh yeah, they have a gang that hangs out together now. They play Dungeons & Dragons and things like that.”

“That’s so great. I heard Jonathan is dating Nancy.”

“He is, yes! They make each other happy and Jonathan’s a smart kid so, I’m not worried. Have you been to see Karen yet?”

“No, not yet. I guess after this I will.” Our food arrived.

“Did you leave a sweetheart behind in the big city?” Joyce asked with a smile.

“No, I mean, I did have a boyfriend but we broke up.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s okay.”

Our conversation dwindled there and we ate our food. 

“Let me buy, it’s my treat. Think of it as repayment for opening my big mouth,” Joyce said, heading to the cash register.

“Joyce it’s okay, you didn’t know. But, thank you, I appreciate it.” She paid and then we headed back to the store. I headed in with a basket to gather some supplies for my apartment.

I was looking at the soups when I heard the bell ding and a deep voice greet Joyce. It was a familiar voice, but one I hadn’t heard in years. My heart beat faster and my cheeks grew hot. While still in the aisle, I looked towards the registers and sure enough, Jim Hopper was standing there, hat in hand, talking to Joyce.

My God, I thought, he was handsome. Even more handsome than he was all those years ago. He was older now, he would be about 40. He had a beard which really suited him. And he was filling out that police uniform in all the right places. I felt like I was 16 all over again.

I picked up a few more things and all the while kept my eye on the front of the store, where Hopper was still talking to Joyce. I took a deep breath and then walked towards them.

“All set?” Joyce asked, smiling as I put my things on the counter in front of her. She looked at Hopper, “Hop, you remember Karen Wheeler’s sister Maggie, don’t you? She just moved back to town.”

“Hi,” I said softly, turning his way. I forced myself to look up into his eyes. They were so blue.

Hopper extended his hand, “Maggie, wow, it’s been a long time. How are you?”

“I’m good,” I replied shaking his hand, “I heard you’re the Chief around here?”

He smiled, “That’s what the uniform says.”

I laughed, “Well if I ever need you, I’ll know where to find you.” I blushed, had those words really come out of MY mouth?! 

Hopper laughed, “Yeah. It’s good to see you again. Sorry, I’ve gotta get back to work.” 

“Of course. See you, Jim.”

“See you,” he replied walking out the door. He lingered a few seconds looking back in the store. Then he lit up a cigarette and climbed in his police truck, driving away.

Joyce looked at me, “You like him!”

“Only for half my life, yeah.” I handed her some cash.

She shook her head as she opened the register to get me my change, “He seemed pretty smitten by you too. Hop is never that quiet.”

“What, me? No, come on!” I grabbed my bags, “I thought maybe you two…”

Joyce laughed, “No, no, we um, we dated way back when, before I met Lonnie. We’re ancient history. But I can tell he likes you.”

I bit my lip, “You really think so?”

“I would bet money on it. Tell you what, if he doesn’t contact you in some way in a few days, I owe you dinner.”

I raised an eyebrow, “And if he does, I owe you.”

“Deal!” We shook on it, “Do you need help getting your groceries up those stairs? I can ask Jeffrey to help you.”

“I should be okay. I’ll see you again soon, Joyce. If not before then definitely Monday.”

“Okay, see you later!” We hugged and then I lugged my bags across the street and up to my apartment.

I put everything away in some cupboards and then moved on to my boxes. I unpacked the kitchen first, dishes and other things. Second, I did the bedroom. The apartment was fully furnished I just had to add little things, like bed sheets and pictures. In a couple more hours, I had most everything out and in its place. I was happy with this one bedroom, it was more than enough.

When I was done, I took a quick shower and then picked up the phone and dialed my sister Karen.

“Hello?” a gruff voice said.

“Hi Ted, it’s Maggie. Is Karen there?”

“Hold on,” he said and covered the receiver as he yelled for her. In a minute, she was on the other end.

“Hi Mags! Are you in town?”

“I am, and all moved in. I wanted to see if it was okay for me to come over?”

“Of course! Shall I expect you for dinner?”

“Sure, but I was going to come over now.”

“The kids are getting home from school soon so it’s perfect timing. See you soon then.”

“Sounds great, I’m on my way.” We hung up.

I headed out the door and locked it and then went down the steps. The door at the end, on the street, was always left unlocked. I then jumped in my car and went in the direction of Karen’s house.

Pulling into the driveway, I parked and then grabbed my purse and then headed to the door. I knocked and Nancy answered.

“Aunt Maggie!” she exclaimed and we hugged.

“How are you, honey? Good, I hope?” I asked pulling back and looking into her doe eyes.

“Really good. Come on in. Mom’s in the kitchen.”

Cooking, of course. I followed Nancy into the kitchen. Karen was arranging a beef roast with vegetables to go into the oven for a while, and she had a glass of wine in hand. I checked the clock, it read 3:30 pm. Yeah, she wasn’t unhappy, I thought.

Karen looked up and then ran at me, “Mags!” I hugged her while she had gravy on one hand and her glass in the other, “I’m so glad to see you!”

“I’m glad to see you too,” I replied. I admired her as she continued to get the roast together. Karen always looked perfect; her makeup was flawless, her hair was immaculate. She even had her nails done. And there I was in jeans and a t-shirt, no makeup and my hair pulled back. If we were sisters, we were on opposite sides of the spectrum.

“I’m just going to pop this into the oven and then we can chat.” I went over to the dining room table and sat down, “Do you want some wine?”

“Um, sure why not? Just a little.” When in Rome. Karen placed the baking dish in the hot oven and came over to me with another glass of wine.

“So. Moved in okay? I checked that place over myself and thought it would suit you perfectly.”

“I like it, thank you,” I said sipping the wine, “And I got a job at Melvald’s.”

“Oh? I thought you would want to get something in journalism.”

“Well, for now, I just want to get settled.”

“That’s understandable.”

“How are Mike and Holly? I haven’t seen them yet.”

“Michael is downstairs with some of his friends. And Holly is watching TV with Ted.”

“Oh okay. Do you mind if I go say hi to Mike?”

“Not at all, go right ahead. The door to the basement is just there.” She pointed. I left my glass and went downstairs.

I heard at least two voices as I descended the stairs, two boys loudly talking to each other. I stopped where I could see and observe them.

Here was the moment of truth- what were Mike’s friends' names? I saw Will Byers, he was easy to recognize, he has his mother’s eyes. Then there was Dustin... Something. He was my personal favorite besides my nephew; Dustin was a hilarious kid. Then there was Lucas, who lived next to Mike. There were two new members of the party though; a red-headed girl sitting next to Lucas, and a dark-haired one sitting next to Mike. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

“Hey Aunt Maggie, mom told us you were coming over!” Mike got up and came up to me for a hug. I was taken by surprise. I was also surprised how tall he had gotten since I last saw him, “You remember my friends?”

“I won’t stay long but yes, hi guys!” The boys waved.

The red-headed girl came up to me to shake my head. Again, surprised, “Hi, I’m Max.”

“Hi Max, it’s nice to meet you.” I looked over at the dark haired girl who was sitting quietly looking at me, “And what’s your name?”

-

“El- Jane.” she replied softly. 

I waved, “Hi Jane, it’s very nice to meet you.” She smiled back at me.

The kids quickly got back to their game, totally engrossed and I made my exit.

I went back upstairs and headed into the living room to see Holly. Ted was, of course, snoozing away in his chair and Holly was sitting quietly on the couch watching some cartoons.

“Hi Holly!” I put out my arms to her. She grinned and ran to me. I hugged her and closed my eyes. God, I loved when they were this age, “What are you watching, honey?”

I sat down with her and we tuned into the TV for a bit. Karen came in and brought my glass of wine with her. I took it from her and we all sat together.

“So you went to the store, does that mean you saw Joyce?” Karen asked quietly.

“Yes, we chatted a bit. We had lunch together.”

Karen nodded, “Did you see anyone else?”

I looked at her questioningly, “How did you know?”

“Hopper is usually in town that time of day. Sometimes he stops in to talk to Joyce.”

I blushed, “Yes, we talked. Joyce thinks he likes me.”

Karen smiled wide, “And why wouldn’t he? You’re my sister, we have good genes!”

I laughed, “You sure are trying to play matchmaker over here…”

“I just think you need to bounce back after what Peter did to you, that bastard!” She covered Holly’s ears when she said that word.

“Hmm, I guess so. So.. there are girls downstairs now?”

“Yes, the party is larger now. Max and Lucas have a thing. And Jane and Michael like each other.”

I raised an eyebrow, “A thing?”

“You know, they’re teenagers. It’s all very innocent.”

“I hope so. Mike and Jane? Wow. She’s a very pretty girl, she seems nice.”

“She’s Hopper’s daughter,” Karen blurted out.

“What? I thought his daughter…”

“Oh she did. Jane is his adopted daughter.”

“Oh. Wow. Okay.” Hopper as a single parent. Never would have expected that one.

“She’s a very sweet girl who has been through a lot in her short life.”

“Hmmm.”

“But if you were going to ask anyone about it, ask him. I’m not the one to tell you about it.”

“Alright,” This conversation is getting weird, I thought, “Do you think Nancy would mind if I visited her upstairs?”

“I doubt it. Just knock.”

I went upstairs and knocked on Nancy’s bedroom door.

“Come in,” she said. I heard The Clash playing on her radio as she got up and turned it down.

“Hey! You listen to The Clash?”

She smiled and sat back down, “Jonathan.”

“Ah,” I said sitting on the other side of her bed, “Last time we spoke, wasn’t there someone else?”

“Yeah, Steve. But we split up about a year ago. Jonathan and I just kind of happened.”

“Oh okay. I’m sure he’s a nice boy.”

She blushed, “He is. But Steve and I are still sort of friends.”

“Well that’s good. A little strange, but good!”

Nancy and I talked for a while about various things; how school was going for her, what Jonathan was like. Time passed pretty quickly and soon we were being called to dinner.

Karen could cook, that was for sure. We had a nice meal and it was the first time I hadn’t seen Ted in a comatose state in a while.

I stayed for a little while after dinner, helping Karen clean up and then she, Nancy and I played a card game. When things were winding down and Holly was put to bed, I decided it was time to head home.

I had an issue starting my car at first, but I eventually got it going. I was just out on a back road where there were no houses when my the car slowed and then finally stopped. 

“No! Damn it!” I yelled attempting to restart it once, then twice. Nothing. I hit the steering wheel in frustration. Well, it was about two miles back to Karen’s. But it was also after 9 pm, and I didn’t know if I felt comfortable walking on my own, especially on my first night back in Hawkins. I started to panic. Yes, a panic attack is just what I needed! I tried to calm myself with some deep breathing.

Five minutes passed before I saw headlights heading my way. I got out of my car and waved the person down. At this point, I was desperate. At the very least they could take me somewhere. And I was jointly excited and terrified when I saw Hawkins PD on the side of the truck. There was only one person who drove a truck like that…

“Maggie? Is everything okay?” Hopper asked as he got out of his truck, the headlights shining on the front of my car.

“My car broke down, I couldn’t get it to start. I don’t know what’s wrong with it.”

“I can call a tow for you?”

I nodded, “That would be great.”

Hopper headed back to his truck and grabbed his radio, speaking to someone named Flo about where we were. He came back a minute later, “Mind if I take a look?”

“Not at all,” I went and popped the hood for him. Hopper leaning into my car, checking things out. I had no idea if he knew anything about cars or if he was just doing this to impress me, I suspected the latter, but I was sure enjoying the view as I stood behind him. I had never seen a nicer butt on a man. My word I was crushing bad. 

Hopper closed the hood a minute or so later and sighed looking at me, “We can wait in my truck if you want.”

“Sure,” I replied, my heart beating faster. I followed him and got into the passenger seat. And to be honest it was nice because it was autumn and the night air was chilly.

There was a bit of nervous energy in the air so Hopper turned on the radio. “I Want To Know What Love Is” by Foreigner was playing. I loved this song, and it couldn’t play at a more awkward time. 

Hopper shifted in his seat, took his hat off and placed it on the dashboard, “So what have you been up to the last 15 years or so?” He smiled and I wanted to melt into a puddle.

I laughed, “I’ve been living in Indianapolis, working at a newspaper. But I needed a change. Karen helped me move back.” 

“I used to live in New York, but there’s something about Hawkins. Knowing everyone in town can either be a good or bad thing.”

“Mm I’m sure. So far it’s going well, except for my damn car.”

Hopper laughed. He then pointed towards the road, “I think the tow truck is here.”

We both got out and Hopper greeted the driver personally. In a short time, my car was hooked up and ready to go.

“Shit,” I said looking in my purse, “I used all my cash earlier with the movers.”

“I got it,” Hopper said and took out his wallet. He handed the money to the driver. My car was then towed and Hopper and I got back in his truck.

“Thank you, Jim. I can pay you back soon.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said smiling at me as he drove, “So where to?”

I gave him directions and we headed downtown. When we got to my apartment I turned to Hopper, “Thanks again.”

“No problem. Um, let me walk you up.” I walked up the stairs and he followed. I unlocked my door and stepped inside. Hopper stood on the threshold. He took a paper out of his pocket and wrote on it, “This is the department number. I’ll call you tomorrow when they get back to me about your car. Then I can take you over there.”

I nodded, “Sounds good.” I took the paper and tore off a piece to write on, “This is my number.” 

Hopper took it and put it in his pocket, “Well I guess I’ll be heading out…”

Against my better judgment I stopped him, “Jim.” He turned and I put my arms around his neck. He knelt to help and put his arms around me, “Thanks again, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

He smiled down at me, “Guess I’m your knight in shining armor.” I giggled. “I’ll call you tomorrow then.” He put his hat back on and started down the steps.

“Great, bye.” I waved and he waved back. And then he was gone. I shut and locked the door. Going over to the couch, I practically fell on it. I felt all tingly and I hugged myself. Heading off to bed then, I knew I was going to have good dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, thank you! This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere in a long time, so I'm quite nervous!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper helps Maggie. Maggie helps Karen. Maggie and Jane get better aquainted. Hopper and Maggie get to know each other a little better.

Friday morning I woke wondering where the hell I was. Then I remembered I was in my new apartment in Hawkins. And as I laid in bed longer, I realized I was expecting a phone call that day from Jim Hopper. I smiled and then got out of bed.

For breakfast, I cooked up a fried egg, some toast and a cup of tea. I sat at the wooden dining room table and went over the day before in my head.

I was already completely smitten with Jim. In the past, I would have been less forward with a man, if you consider a hug forward, but I was in my 30’s now and I wanted to get my point across. Though I still wanted to take it a little slow. And I wanted him to pursue me a bit. Maybe that was part of what this car thing was about? It sure felt that way. I couldn’t wait to hear his voice again and see him.

After breakfast, I showered and then sat down on the couch and read my book. It was strange not having to go to a job. It felt uncomfortable having time off like this, especially during the week. But I was trying my best to embrace it and just relax. Things would be more back to normal by Monday.

The phone rang and I looked at the clock. It was a little after 10 am. My heart sped up as I picked up the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Hi Maggie, it’s Jim.”

“Hi…”

“So your car is ready to go. There was an issue with the engine. I can tell you more about it when I pick you up. I’m free for the time being. Can I come get you shortly?”

“Sure, that sounds good.”

“Okay, I’ll come up to get you when I’m there.”

“Great, see you then.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.”

Waiting the ten minutes for Hopper to get there felt like an eternity. I paced the floor, full of nerves. Then there was a firm knock on my door. I grabbed my purse and walked to answer it.

“Hi,” Jim said with a smile. He, of course, had on his usual khaki uniform and his hat in his hands. God, he looked good in that!

“Hey, I’m ready.”

“Okay, let’s go.” He started down the steps and I locked up and soon followed, and then hopped into his truck.

“How’s your day going so far?” I asked, trying to make conversation as he drove us to the mechanic. 

“Pretty good. Normal.”

“That’s good. Listen, I really appreciate you doing all this for me. Last night, I don’t know what I would have done without your help.”

Hopper smiled, “You’re more resourceful than you think you are, I’m sure.”

“Well, maybe. But it was dark and I thought I’d get myself all turned around by walking somewhere.”

“Yeah, the woods are no place to be alone at night.” I raised my eyebrow. That was a strange thing to say. But then I decided to just ignore it.

We soon arrived at the mechanic’s shop and Hopper went inside with me. He introduced me to the owner and I paid for the repairs by check.

“Thanks again, Jim.” I said and stood on my toes to hug him.

“No problem, anytime,” he replied while still hugging me. He tipped his hat to me and walked over to his truck. He really is some sort of cowboy, I thought as I drove in the opposite direction. 

I went back home and had lunch, and then sat around trying to figure out what to do with myself. I turned on the TV and tried to get into daytime TV but that didn’t really happen. Soap Operas weren’t really my thing. I went back to my book.

When it was after 3, I decided to head over to my sister Karen’s house and hang out for a little while again. I wanted to see the kids. I also wanted to see one in particular; Jane. Since I found out she was Hopper’s daughter, I wanted to see what she was like.

“Oh Maggie, I’m glad you’re here,” Karen began as she opened the door for me.

“Why, what’s up?” I asked, concerned, stepping into the house and hanging my jacket.

“I have some errands I need to run before Ted gets home from work. I’ll take Holly with me, but can you watch the other kids while I’m gone? They’re in the basement.”

“Sure, I can do that.”

“Great! You’re a lifesaver!” she hugged me, “Anyway, there’s nothing to it, they usually keep to themselves mostly. But check on them every once in a while.”

“Can do.”

“Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Karen said and rushed out to her car with Holly in tow.

Being alone in my sister’s house was strange. It was quiet, and quiet in a place that was usually full of activity. Nancy wasn’t at home; I figured she must be with Jonathan, though I tried not think of what they could or could not be up to. 

Well, I guess it’s just me and my book again, I thought and pulled it out of my purse settling on the couch. Not much different than at home really.

About a half hour, after I got there, I noticed someone come up the stairs.

“Hi, Jane. Is everything okay?” I asked as she headed for the second floor.

“Yes. I just need to use the bathroom,” she replied.

“Okay, hon.” She went up the stairs.

While she was gone, I went downstairs and checked on the others. It was just the boys, Max wasn’t there this time. 

“Maggie, do you know how to play Dungeons & Dragons?” Dustin asked me as I sat in Jane’s seat.

I shook my head, “No. It was never my thing. Though I see you guys are into Star Wars which is awesome.” I was looking at the model Millenium Falcon on the ground by an old sofa, “Han Solo is my favorite.”

“He’s badass, right?” Lucas piped up. I couldn’t help but laugh as he caught himself swearing, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. He is indeed badass!” The boys smiled at me.

I watched their game and ten minutes had passed as I looked at my watch. Where was Jane? They were too absorbed in their game to notice.

I went back upstairs and looked around. She wasn’t on the first floor. I headed up the stairs and went to the bathroom. The door was still closed. I tapped on it softly.

“Jane, are you okay in there?” I questioned, my face to the door.

“Nooo,” she answered after a few seconds. 

Now I was concerned, “Can you open the door for me? Do you need help?”

Five more seconds passed before the door was opened. Jane was sitting on the toilet. Her pants were up and she was holding herself.

“Are you alright honey?” I asked kneeling next to her.

“Something is wrong,” she replied.

“What is it?” I looked into her eyes.

She looked around her and then reluctantly stood up. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them and her underwear down. In the middle of them, was a red area.

“What is this? Am I hurt?”

“No honey,” I replied rubbing her arm, “It’s normal, this is your period. You’ve never had this happened before?” She shook her head. 

“Okay. Has… your dad talked to you at all about growing up, your body changing, that sort of thing?” She shook her head again. I started opening the cupboard under the sink in search of pads.

“Um, okay, well, every girl, when they are old enough, will get a period. Your period is just like this, where you will bleed from your private area for a few days.”

“Why?”

Oh boy. “You know woman have babies, right?” She nodded, “Okay well, if you aren’t having a baby, once a month, you get a period.”

“All girls? Even you?”

I smiled, “Yes, even me.” I eventually found a pad in the cupboard. It wasn’t too thick so as to intimate her, “Put this on your underwear for now. It will protect from that happening again.”

Jane opened the package and figured out quickly that the sticky side went on your underwear.

“I can tell you more about it another time.”

“What about my underwear?”

“It’s only a small spot. We can throw them away if we need to. Plenty more where that came from! And I’ll teach you how to get stains out then, okay?”

Jane washed her hands and then we exited the bathroom together.

“Can I sit with you in the living room? I don’t want to play with the boys anymore today.”

“Of course sweetheart, whatever you want. They’re so engrossed in their game, they probably don’t even notice you’re gone.” She smiled at me and we went downstairs.

“Thank you,” Jane said after we had sat down together.

“You’re welcome,” I said, hugging her from the side, “Is your dad picking you up later?”

“Uh huh,” she replied. Okay, I’ll have to talk to him about it then. I made a mental note.

“What does the period mean?” she asked, turning toward me. I admired her curiosity. 

“A period means you’re not pregnant, that you’re not having a baby. When a woman is pregnant, she doesn’t have a period.”

“Soo... I can have a baby now?!”

“Yes, it is possible that you could but it doesn’t mean you should or that you have to. You are far too young for that.”

“Do you have a baby?” she looked up into my eyes.

“Nope.”

“Do you want to have a baby?”

I blushed a little, “Maybe someday. I want to find a man that I love first before I have a baby. But I may not ever have a baby. And that’s okay too. Just because you have a period doesn’t mean you have to have babies.”

She seemed to ruminate on this for a minute or so, “Babies come from… sex?”

I blushed deeper but tried not to let on, “Yes, that’s right. How do you know about sex?”

“They talk about it on the soaps I sometimes watch.”

“Oh okay. Do you know what sex is?”

Now she blushed, “Sort of. If a man and a woman love each other, they lay naked together.”

“That’s right. Maybe some other time I can tell you more about that too. I mean, if it’s okay with your dad.”

“Dad said he helped you yesterday. He told me when he got home,” she said. Oh good, a subject change.

I smiled, “He did. And he helped me get my car back this morning.”

“Dad likes to help people.” 

“Well that’s good, he is a police officer.”

She smiled looking down, “He likes to help pretty ladies most of all.”

I laughed but my heart was beating fast, “Is that so?”

“Well, I think so. When he came home, he was happy. He’s not always happy. And you are pretty.”

“You’re observant. And it’s sweet of you to say that.” She seemed proud of herself with that statement, “Do you want to watch some TV?” She nodded and I turned it on. After school cartoons were on. 

Some time past but I wasn’t paying any attention to the TV. So Jane thought Hopper liked me? I was jointly ecstatic and terrified. If anyone knew, it would be her as she lived with him. 

About an hour and a half, after she had left, Karen returned with groceries and other things. I got the boys to help unload the car. And within 10 minutes of that time, I saw the familiar Hawkins Police truck pull up the curb. My stomach was in knots.

“Hey!” Hopper exclaimed as he walked in, hugging Jane. I smiled, “How are you, kid?”

“Pretty good,” she replied and looked at me. Hopper followed her gaze. Our eyes met.

I pushed myself to approach them, “Jim, can I talk to you a minute?”

“Sure,” he said removing his hat and walking into the dining room, to which I followed, “What’s up?”

I looked at Jane and then back at him. She was now interacting with Mike, “Jane got her first period today.”

Hopper turned pale, “Oh. Okay.”

“She’s fine,” I reassured him, and touched his arm, “I helped her out.”

“Thank you. Jesus, I forgot all about that stuff.” 

“Actually, if you wouldn’t mind, could I maybe take her to Melvald’s or something? Make up a little care package for her? I wouldn’t want her to go unprepared again.”

“Sure, yeah, that sounds good. I’ll follow you over there.”

“Okay.”

Hopper walked over to Jane, “Hey kid, time to go.”

“Karen I’ll call you okay?” I said and hugged her goodbye as Hopper and Jane were also saying their goodbyes.

“You better,” she whispered looking from me to Hopper. 

I rolled my eyes, “It’s not what you think.”

“Uh huh. Love you, sis.” 

I said goodbye to Mike and the boys and then the three of us headed out. Jane got in the car with me and Hopper followed.

When we got to the store, just Jane and I went in and Hopper waited in his truck. Joyce was working but there was no way I planned to divulge anything about Jane to her, at least not at that time and not in front of Jane. She waved as we walked in. Jane and I went to the feminine hygiene products.

Jane’s eyes went wide, “There are so many. How do you choose?”

I picked up a box of Kotex panty liners, thin pads, and thicker pads, just in case. I decided quickly to leave tampons for another time. I know at that age, I was nowhere near ready for those. I also picked up some Ibuprofen. Again, just in case. Then we headed to the checkout.

“Hello ladies, how are you?” Joyce asked with a smile.

“Good,” Jane and I answered at the same time.

Joyce quickly checked us out and I paid her with some cash I’d had in my suitcase. I handed Jane the bag and we walked out to Hopper’s truck. He was in a different parking space then he had been.

“Everything go okay?” he asked. Jane didn’t know he knew, but now she did. She looked at me.

“Yep, we’re good.”

“Great. Hey, I just went and picked up some KFC for dinner. I was wondering if… maybe you’d want to join us?”

“Please?” Jane asked.

“I’d love to,” I replied. 

“Okay follow me. You want to ride with her or me?”

“I’ll go with Maggie,” Jane said, surprising me. Hopper just smiled and got back into his truck.

I followed his truck closely as we went out of town and into the backwoods. Curious, I thought.

Jane and I listened to the radio. Tears For Fears “Head Over Heels” started playing and I cursed the radio again for reading my mind.

Eventually, Hopper headed back a path that was not paved into the woods. I followed and shortly we pulled up to a cabin. It looked pretty nice from the outside.

Jane got out and I followed as Hopper was already unlocking the front door. The cabin was pretty cozy. It looked old, but there was a new addition put on recently, and it seemed to be a bedroom. From the way the bed was unmade and the size, I surmised it was Hopper’s room.

Hopper started up the wood stove in order to get some heat into the place as Jane went to get out plates. I followed her and she showed me where the utensils were. We set the table and then she got water glasses for everyone.

“Beer?” Hopper asked, going to the fridge.

“Do you have anything else?”

“I’ve got some Coke and scotch.”

“Perfect,” I replied sitting down with Jane. Hopper brought me a glass of ice, the Coke, and scotch. I poured myself equal parts into the glass. Then we all sat down to eat. 

We passed the bucket around, taking what chicken we wanted, and then the potatoes and green beans. Jane didn’t take any at first, but then Hopper put some on her plate anyway and she made a face. I laughed to myself.

“So you got a job at the store with Joyce?” Hopper asked in the middle of the meal.

“Yep. Just something to start me off.” He nodded. He sucked his fingers as he put the chicken down and switched to a fork. I couldn’t help the thought that came to me; that I wanted so badly to be the one licking and sucking those fingers. I felt heat pool in my center. Yes Maggie, perfect timing. Get horny while you’re sitting at the dinner table with his daughter! I tried to shake it off.

I learned some things as we ate; that Jane went to the middle school for some of her classes, but she also had a tutor. Her backstory was a mystery, outside of the fact that she led a sheltered life before her adoption. Which is why she needed a tutor, to teach her things she should have known years ago. I was a bit baffled by this, but she seemed to be in good hands now and that was what was important. 

After dinner and after we had cleaned up, Jane went into her bedroom to do her homework. The door was left open but Hopper and I were still left alone to sit on the couch together. He was on his second beer and I was on my second scotch and coke.

“I keep finding it hard to believe you’re Karen’s sister.”

“Why?”

“She’s so… prim and proper. You’re just, not like that.”

I ran a hand through my hair, “I know I’m a mess.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant at all. You don’t need all that makeup and stuff.” I blushed and Hopper smiled.

“I usually don’t bother with it, just on special occasions. So how long has Jane been your daughter?”

“Um, two years. Well, technically one. I didn’t officially adopt her until a year ago. She’s great, she keeps me grounded. Keeps me out of my head.”

“I know what you mean. I think it’s really admirable for you to have taken her in. She obviously needed you. Especially as a single parent, it’s really great.”

Hopper smiled, “Thanks. After… everything that happened in my past, well, I sure didn’t expect to be here.” I nodded, not really knowing what to say.

We talked for a while about all kinds of things. He told me about New York City and what that was like, I talked about Indianapolis. The subject of music even came up and he admitted a deep love of Jim Croce. I agreed that the music from the 60’s and 70’s was the best, though I also really adored what they called New Wave. Jim didn’t seem to agree but that was okay.

“Can I play you something?” he asked. He must have been feeling pretty loose.

“Sure, go ahead.” Hopper got up and put a record on. Jim Croce’s “You Don’t Mess Around With Jim” began playing. I didn’t know what to focus on; I could swear I heard Jane sigh. But I was more interested in the fact that Hopper was dancing. He was swaying his hips to the song, with his eyes closed. Oh my God, I thought, he’s magnificent. And so sexy. I crossed my legs.

“Come here,” he said putting his arms out to me. I downed the rest of my drink and then put my hands in his.

“I don’t dance,” I said just standing there awkwardly.

“Oh come on,” he replied putting his hands on my hips, “Move with me.” That was it, I was gone. I was going to melt into a puddle on the floor right then and there. I tried to change my stance in order to do some form of dancing, when I suddenly lost my balance, “Whoa, whoa!” Hopper caught me and we both fell on the couch.

I laughed, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Are you drunk?”

“Maybe a little tipsy.”

Hopper shook his head, “I can’t let you drive home in that condition.”

“Aw, but Chief I’m a good girl, I’ll drive safely,” I said and gave him a sexy look. 

He blushed redder than I’ve ever seen, “No, really, you’re not going anywhere. In fact, I think you should lie down.”

“Hmm, okay, whatever you say, officer,” I replied giving him a salute. I couldn’t quite tell if I was putting this on or if I really was drunk. 

Hopper helped me into his bedroom and laid me on the bed. He removed my shoes for me. Before he left the room, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to me.

“Thank you, Jim,” I said softly and kissed his lips. It took him by surprise and he moved his lips to my cheek, kissing it.

“You get some sleep now, okay?” I nodded and turned over. I was soon asleep.

_“Maggie…” Jim moaned as I rode him. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his mouth as he dug his hands into my hips._

_“Mmm Jim. I love you so much!” I replied, my breasts bouncing._

_“I love you too!” he replied and sat up taking me in his arms. We were so close, moving as one, the sweat pouring off of us, our mouths kissing everywhere._

_I was getting close to an intense orgasm. Our eyes met, locked into each other, and we moved roughly together, grunting and moaning. I closed my eyes and…_

I jolted awake and sat up. I was sweated, and my crotch ached. Where the fuck was I? 

“Hey, hey, you okay? Maggie?” I heard behind me. I turned and there was Hopper, laying on his back next to me.

“Uh, what time is it?”

“It’s late, it’s 3:30 in the morning.” I went to get up but he stopped me, “No, no. Here.” He handed me a glass of water and I drank it quickly.

“Thanks,” I said breathlessly. 

“You talk in your sleep.”

“I do?” I wanted to panic.

“Yeah, I don’t know what you were saying but you do. Anyway, you should just stay here until morning. You can go home then.”

“Okay,” I said, admitting defeat. 

I laid back down and moved my body closer to Hopper. He hesitated at first and then moved to his side, putting an arm around me loosely. I smiled and then fell asleep again feeling his breath on my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, thank you! This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere in a long time, so I'm quite nervous!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper, Jane and Maggie spend the day together.

_There were flowers everywhere. Jim and I were standing in front of an altar.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife!” I heard a priest say. We kissed._

_Then suddenly we were in a field of wildflowers. Jane was with us, smiling and playing. And in Jim’s arms was a little baby boy with dark hair. He was putting him above his head in his arms and looking up, smiling._

I woke up with a smile on my face. I felt so well rested, despite the alcohol from the night before. Sunlight was streaming to the room.

I stretched my body and then felt something at my back. I got up slowly and turned. Jim was still asleep, looking peaceful. My eyes traveling his body; from his shirt to his pajama bottoms. His… oh, my God, he has a hard-on! That's what I felt! I blushed furiously and covered my mouth, running to the bathroom and locking myself in. I wanted to be shocked but I was actually about to laugh. I laughed into my hand. And then I really thought about it; was that because of … me? No, guys get those all the time. It was probably nothing. Or it could be… something? I sat down to pee and thought this over. Looking at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands, I sighed. My hair was a right mess.

I exited the bathroom and looked around the cabin. Jane was nowhere to be seen. I went to her bedroom, where the door was ajar. I knocked on the doorframe.

“Hey kiddo, have you been up long?”

“Not really,” she replied. She was reading a book.

“Do you have a hairbrush or a comb I could use?”

Jane got up and went to her dresser. She pulled it open and took out a comb, “I don’t use it.”

“Great. Be right back.” I went back to the bathroom, wet my hair and ran the comb through it. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do.

“Thanks, Jane,” I said, handing it back to her.

“Keep it,” she said.

I shrugged and went to put it in my purse, “Did you eat breakfast?”

“Not yet. Dad and I usually eat together.” I looked at the clock. It was 9:05 am.

“Why don’t we make something? Maybe it’ll get him up.” Jane nodded and followed me into the kitchen. She got a box of Eggos out of the freezer and started putting them in the toaster. “Eggos, huh? Those are good. Where’s the coffee in this place?”

“Cupboard above the sink. I love Eggos.” We smiled at each other.

I got the coffee pot going and the familiar aroma filled the air.

Several minutes past and Jane had four Eggos ready to go. I grabbed myself a cup of coffee, cream and sugar. Then we sat down at the table with our breakfasts.

Just as I was about to cut up my Eggo, I saw Jim cross from his bedroom to the bathroom. I smiled to myself.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled as he came over to the kitchen rubbing his face. He looked at me, “Did you sleep well? You feel… okay this morning?”

“Yep, never better,” I replied sipping my coffee.

Jim went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He then sat at the head of the table like always and looked from Jane to me.

“I, um, thank you for what you did last night for me. It was the right call.” I said.

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you left and crashed up your car. Or worse.”

“So what do you guys do on Saturdays?” I asked. Jane looked at me and then at Hopper and shrugged.

He laughed, “We don’t really have any plans this weekend.”

“Well tell ya what. Why don’t the two of you come over to my place for dinner? I’ll pay you back, so to speak. You can even come over sooner and we can play games or something. I have a bunch of board games.”

“You wanna do that, kid?” Hopper asked. Jane nodded furiously, “Okay then. Let me get myself dressed and then I’ll drive you back to town. Finding your way can be tricky.” He got up and went into the bedroom and shut the door before I could protest.

Jane was already dressed so she and I just waited for Hopper. He emerged several minutes later in a blue flannel shirt and jeans. No hat today. The color really, really suited him.

“Ready to go?” he asked grabbing his keys. I nodded. We went out to the car and I climbed into mine while he and Jane went in his truck.

On the way, I thought about what I had dreamed about the night before. I had a hazy memory of a sex dream, an intense sex dream. I grinned. Then the other one… did we get married and have a son? Holy shit, my brain was writing my future for me. I would be lying if I hadn’t thought over the many years I’d crushed on Hopper of marrying him. But a baby? Was it a premonition? I didn’t really believe in those, but then again….

We pulled into downtown Hawkins and parked, Jim’s truck ahead of me. We all got out and I approached him.

I hugged Jim, “I had a really nice time last night.”

“Me too,” he replied. I let go and looked into his eyes. Kiss him, said my brain. I brushed it off, “Hey, is that Joyce over there waving frantically at you?”

I turned around and sure enough, there was Joyce outside of the store motioning for me to come over.

“Um, wait here,” I said. Jim leaned up against his truck with a cigarette and Jane watched me cross the street, “What is it, Joyce?”

“You’re wearing the same clothes you were yesterday. You show up with Hopper.” I waited. She leaned in and whispered, “Did you sleep together?!”

I blushed, “No it wasn’t like that. I got sort of drunk and stayed the night. It was just safer that way. We are going to spend the day together today though, he, Jane and I.”

“Well, okay.” Joyce said, then she smiled, “I think you owe me dinner.” She was referring to our bet.

“I definitely do.”

“If he breaks your heart, I swear I’ll kill him.” She was not kidding.

“Whoa, we’re not officially dating yet.”

“That’s not what that look says,” she replied and stuck her chin out towards where Hopper was parked. He was smoking and staring right at me. He waved and smiled.

I rolled my eyes, “I’ve got to go. Don’t worry about me!”

“Okay. Have fun!” We smiled at each other and then I crossed the street again.

“Everything okay?” Hopper asked throwing his cigarette down and putting it out.

“Fine,” I replied. I wasn’t going to discuss what Joyce had said, “Ready?” Jane nodded. She followed me as I went into the building and Hopper followed after her. I unlocked my door and the three of us went inside my apartment.

“Pretty,” Jane said. It was true, the furnishings were very nice.

“Thanks.” I said, “Please, make yourselves at home.”

Jane went to the couch and turned on the TV. Hopper stayed standing and followed me as I went into the kitchen.

“You really don’t have to make us dinner, you know,” he said.

“I want to. Though we are going to have to think of lunch too. I forgot how early it is.”

“Do you have stuff for sandwiches? Cheese and ham or something?”

“Yep.”

“We’ll be fine then.”

“Does Jane dislike anything? I mean for dinner?”

“Not really. What were you thinking?”

“I can whip up some chili pretty quickly. I have beans, ground beef and some spices.”

Hopper smiled and touched his stomach, “Sounds good.”

“Do you need food now? You didn’t eat any breakfast.”

“Yeah, actually. May I?”

“Help yourself.”

Hopper grabbed the bread and then went into the refrigerator to get everything else.

I went and sat next to Jane and eventually, Hopper made his way over. I was in the middle of the three of us. It felt like we were a family or something.

“You had talked about some games?” Hopper questioned when he’d finished his sandwich.

“Yeah, they’re in my bedroom,” I motioned in that direction.

“I’ll pick!” Jane announced. She followed me into my bedroom area and I pulled the games out from under my bed.

“Okay, so, I have Monopoly, Life, Scrabble and Clue.”

“Clue, what’s that?”

“It’s a mystery game. You try to figure out who murdered the person. Here, read the directions.”

Jane skimmed over them quickly, “Let’s play this.”

“Okay.” We took the game out to Hopper.

“I haven’t played this in years,” He said as we set the game up on my table.

“Neither have I,” I replied.

It took us a good hour or so to play and finish the game. Jane won, of course.

“I thought you were a cop?” I teased Hopper as we were cleaning the game up.

He laughed, “I had a hunch it was Miss Scarlet but I didn’t get the Conservatory. And who murders someone with a candlestick?!” I laughed. Jane finished cleaning up the game and then took it back into my room.

“I’m kind of hungry,” she said.

I went to get up but Hopper did instead, “I’ve got it.”

She made her own sandwich but he supervised. I got up and made my own sandwich and then I was looking through my cupboards.

“Oh damn!” I exclaimed, then covered my mouth, not wanting to swear in front of Jane.

“What is it?” Hopper asked.

“I don’t have any diced tomatoes for the chili,” I replied.

“Oh, well, I can go get some for you. Do you need anything else while I’m out?”

“I appreciate that Jim, thank you. Let me make a small list.” I wrote several things down and then went to my purse and got him some money, “Thanks again.”

“Not a problem. You okay here with Maggie, Jane?” She nodded. Jim left. Jane and I sat down with our sandwiches.

“So, everything okay today with... “ I started.

“Oh. Yes. I am wearing a pad and I have one in my pocket, just in case.”

“Good. You can never be too prepared. What did you do with your underwear?”

“I threw them away.”

“Okay. Next time, if you can, take them off immediately and run cold water over the stain. It will come right out.”

“Cold water?”

I nodded, “Yep.” We both finished our lunch then. Then we cleaned up and moved to the couch.

We watched TV in silence for a while. It was nice, just watching and laughing with Jane. I was comfortable and I thought she was too.

I heard the front door open and close and then looked up. Hopper came in carrying to paper grocery bags.

“You should really keep that locked,” he said, handing me a bag.

“Yes, officer. I only left it open because you were coming back.” He shook his head, “I promise I locked it otherwise. See?” I went over and locked the door for him. He helped me put things away and then pulled some change out of his pocket, “Thanks again.”

“Sure, it’s no problem. I want some of that chili!” We smiled at each other, “Hey I saw Back To The Future is still playing in town. Do you want to go, kill a couple hours?”

“Sure. I’ve been wanting to see that. Jane?” We both looked at her.

She nodded, “Yes.”

We exited the apartment and then headed over to the movie theatre, which was within walking distance.

The movie ended up being really good. Jane sat between us and Hopper put his arm around her chair. At one point, I felt him touch my shoulder accidentally. I looked over and a hint of a smile was on his face.

When we got back to the apartment, I decided to put on some music. I was going to put on The Smiths but then thought better of it. Hopper would probably just complain about it being whiny shit music. I settled instead on Led Zeppelin and Physical Graffiti. 

“Oh yeah, now this is music!” Hopper exclaimed as “Custard Pie” started playing. He was bopping his head to the music. I was thoroughly amused.

“You want to play cards?” I asked.

“How do you play?” Jane asked.

“Well, there are a lot of card games. I was thinking we could play Rummy. I’ll explain the rules. Jim, you know how to play?”

“I sure do, let’s go,” he said and we sat at the table again.

The game went well, and I won somehow. I never win! 

After that, I started on dinner. Once everything was simmering. I sat down again with Hopper and Jane who were watching TV. Jane laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. I saw Hopper look at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, though there seemed to be some sort of emotion behind his eyes.

Soon enough, the chili was ready and I dished it out while Jane and Hopper sat at the table.

“This is really good!” Hopper said, eating his second spoonful as I joined them.

“I’m so glad you like it. Do you like it, Jane?” She just nodded her head.

We ate in silence. Soon Hopper went back for seconds. When he was finished, he put his hand to his stomach indicating he was full.

“That was great. I haven’t had a meal like that in a long time,” he said.

“Thanks,” I replied. Jane and I were washing dishes. 

After that, things started to wind down a little, even though it was pretty early. Jane curled up on one end of the couch snoozing, forcing me to sit next to Hopper in front of the TV. Not that I was complaining! He put his arm around me. 

“Thanks for having us over. It’s been a good time.” 

“You’re welcome,” I replied, looking up at him.

Hopper pushed some hair back from my face and then ran a finger over my cheek. My heart sped up. He leaned over and planted a kiss to my lips. I melted into him and got closer, putting my hand to his chest. The kiss lasted several seconds before he pulled away.

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since I saw you again,” he said softly. 

I bit my lip,” I’ve been wanting you to do that for 16 years.” 

“I wish you had been on my radar back then.”

“I was too young, I was a teenager!”

“Not too young now, though, are you?”

“Nope,” I leaned in for another kiss. Our lips met once, twice and then the kiss deepened. God, I wanted to feel his lips everywhere. But I pulled away, “Jim…”

“She’s asleep,” he said. I hit his chest. I shook my head and turned my back, leaning against him. He put his arms around me. I couldn’t deny him this, it was too comfortable, too perfect.

We watched TV like that for a while until Jane woke up, and then we quickly broke apart.

“Well, kid, we better get going,” Hopper said standing up. I wanted to pout but resisted the urge.

“Okay..” she said sleepily. She put her arms out and hugged me, “Bye.”

“Bye, sweetheart,” I replied, hugging her tight. I walked them to the door and Jane started down the steps. Hopper turned to me, “Goodbye, Jim.”

“Will I see you soon? Maybe tomorrow?”

“We’ll see,” I replied. I stood on my toes and hugged him and then planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled big as he started down the steps. I waved at them. Jane was smiling too. I knew she had seen us. I shut the door and locked it. 

I walked over to the phone and dialed Joyce’s number. 

“Hello?” she answered.

“Now I definitely owe you dinner!”

She laughed, “Tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, thank you! This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere in a long time, so I'm quite nervous!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie visits with Joyce. Hopper and Maggie go out on a date.

I woke up that Sunday morning around 7:30 feeling very well rested. I didn’t remember any dreams I may have had, but I knew if I had them they must have been good.

Telling Joyce about everything the night before had been interesting. She had called it right from the start. I could tell she was going to be very protective of me, but she also wanted me to be happy. And she wanted Jim to be happy. They were pretty much best friends. I sensed that they had been through something big together though I didn’t know what. One of these days, I would have to ask but it would have to be at the right time.

I showered, made myself breakfast, and then sat on the couch with a cup of tea. Doing that, or being able to do it, was my own little slice of heaven. I loved feeling the warm liquid course through me while I read from a book.

I read for a couple hours before the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” the sexy voice of Jim Hopper said on the other end.

“Hi! Good morning.”

I heard him smile, “So, I was thinking maybe you and I could get dinner tonight and go on an actual date. What do you think?”

“I would love to. Just us?”

“You and me. No kids. Jane can stay at your sister’s.”

I blushed at the thought, “Okay.” 

“Great. I’ll pick you up, say 7?”

“That sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

“Alright then, bye.”

“Bye…” We hung up. My stomach was full of butterflies. What was I going to do with myself between then and now?

I decided to call Joyce and see if I could come over to her house. We hadn’t properly hung out yet, and I knew she probably wanted to talk to me more about Hopper, especially after she hears we’re going on a date. She said I could come over and she would make us some lunch, so I made my way over there.

I knocked on the door and a young man answered, “Miss Butler?”

“Yes, hi! You must be Jonathan.” He motioned for me to come inside.

“I am. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. My niece has very nice things to say about you.”

Jonathan blushed and didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, “Um, thanks. My mom is in her room. I’ll go get her.” 

I was terribly amused. Looking at Jonathan, I could see what Nancy saw in him. If I were in high school, he would totally be my type. I liked that broody book reading guy back then. Well, I still did. That’s how Peter was. But that made us very similar, perhaps too similar. Jim and I had some things in common, but he didn’t seem like that type. Maybe it would be good for me.

“Hey, Maggie!” Joyce exclaimed, coming down the hallway and giving me a big hug.

“Hi hon,” I replied hugging her back, “Thanks for letting me come over. I have some time to kill.”

“Oh?” she asked, heading towards the couch. We sat down.

“Jim and I have a date tonight. He’s picking me up at 7.”

Joyce smiled and she may have squealed slightly, “Oh I’m so glad for you! He is a great guy, a really great guy.”

“I know. I mean, I’m realizing. I feel like a teenager.”

“Well, he seems pretty happy himself from what I’ve seen. It’s really nice to see Jim happy.”

“He’s been through a lot?”

Joyce nodded, “Well, you know, with his ex and his daughter. And then the past couple years…” She trailed off.

I cleared my throat, “I’ve actually wanted to ask one of you about that. I mean, what happened?”

Joyce was silent and then she hesitated, “I don’t know if I should be the one to tell you. It’s a really strange and complicated story.”

“I have time. But if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand.”

“I would feel better if you talked to Hopper about it. He could probably explain it better, or decide whether or not he should even tell you.”

“Joyce!” I grabbed her hand. 

“Everything is okay now! But it was a nightmare. I’m just glad most everyone is safe…” She had a faraway look on her face. Then she looked at me with tears in her eyes, “I lost someone.”

“I’m sorry Joyce, I didn’t know. You don’t have to tell me anything, it’s okay.”

“I appreciate that. Can we uh, just forget about this? Let’s make some lunch!” I nodded and we went into the kitchen.

I contemplated the little information Joyce had given me. It was alarming. I wondered if any of it had to do with Jane. She was a bit different than other kids, and with the tutoring. Well, I will ask Jim about it later, I thought.

Joyce made a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches that I assembled, and also tomato soup.

“I’ll go get the boys,” I said, wiping my hands on my jeans.

I walked back the hallway and Jonathan’s room was first. I could tell it was his because of the music coming from it. He was listening to David Bowie.

“Jonathan?” I knocked and pushed the door open slightly.

“Yes?” he said, looking up from where he was writing.

“Your mom made lunch,” I replied. 

“Oh okay. I’ll be right out.” 

I then walked to Will’s room. His door was open and he was laying on his bed drawing.

“Hi Will,” I said walking in slowly.

“Hi Miss Butler,” he replied looking up.

“Please, call me Maggie. What are you drawing?”

“It’s a character for our D & D games. A type of monster.”

“Wow, very cool,” I said looking at his drawing, “It’s lunchtime, okay?”

“Okay,” he replied with a smile.

He and I walked out to the kitchen together, while Jonathan and Joyce prepared the drinks and set the table. 

It was a nice meal, though Joyce undermined herself and said it was easy to make and otherwise she was a terrible cook. I had a realization sitting there next to her and Will that I was lucky. Lucky that I found so many new friends in Hawkins. 

After we ate, I asked Jonathan if I could check out his record collection. He said I could. We bonded over The Smiths. It was so cool to find a kid that was into them. He was actually the perfect age for that type of music. I wish I had a lyricist like Morrissey writing for me when I was his age. We did have the Beatles though and that was pretty great.

I spent some time watching TV with Joyce, and Will joined us. I couldn’t get over what a sweet boy he was. Mike was sweet too, but he could sass his mom pretty good. I sometimes thought it was funny even those I wasn’t supposed to.

Around 4 or so, I decided to head out. I realized I hadn’t talked to Hopper about what I should wear that night. I asked Joyce for his home phone number as well. So I went home and immediately picked up the phone and dialed.

“Hello, Hopper residence?” Jane said.

“Hi Jane, it’s Maggie. Is your dad at home?”

“He’s chopping wood outside. I will go get him. Is it true you’re going on a date tonight and I’m going to Mike’s?”

“Yes honey, that’s right.”

“Good,” she said. I had to wonder if she meant the date or her spending time with Mike, but either way, it was sweet. She put the phone down and I heard rustling. I heard a door and then Hopper clear his throat.

“Maggie?”

“Hi. I was just wondering what I should wear tonight. Should I wear a dress?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you. A dress would be perfect. I’m going to wear something other than jeans so..”

“Wow, really?” We laughed, “Okay, thanks for the information. I will see you in a few hours.”

“Yup, see you then.” When we hung up, I couldn’t help but imagine him out back, his flannel maybe off and in just an undershirt, sweating and chopping wood. Mmmm, a nice image.

Going into my bedroom and the closet, I decided on a black velvet dress. It came just below the knee and had a scoop neck. I wore a slight heel and some silver jewelry. I curled my medium hair under and straight. My makeup was fairly simple too. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked pretty good. I hoped I wasn’t too dressed up.

Waiting is the hardest part. I sat for half an hour watching the TV and waiting, my stomach knotted up. Early, at 6:50, there was a knock on my door. I opened the door. There stood Jim Hopper, a tall drink of water if there ever was one. He was wearing black slacks and a maroon sweater. And his jaw was practically on the floor.

“Wow, I am way out of my league,” he said.

I shook my head, “No you’re not. Do you think it’s too fancy?” I did a spin. 

“No! I just don’t really have a suit. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Jim knelt and kissed my cheek. He then put out his hand and we walked to his truck.

“So where are we going?” I asked as we drove. “Harvest Moon” by Neil Young played on the radio.

Hopper smiled, “A little place outside of town. It’s the kind of place you dress up a little for.”

“Okay… I assume it’s new?”

He nodded, “Yep.”

“Have you been there before?”

“No, but I’ve heard good things about it. Actually, from your sister.”

“Really? I didn’t know she and Ted went out. I just assumed he spent all his time in his La-Z-Boy.”

Hopper laughed, “I guess they’re trying to keep the romance alive.”

“A lot of good that’s doing,” I mumbled, “Is Jane over there, then?”

“She is. It’s movie night. They’re probably going to watch some weird sci-fi movie.”

My brain started thinking; so when did he ask my sister about this place? Was it yesterday? Was it tonight? 

“I thought maybe you took another woman to this restaurant.”

He shook his head, “Nope. I actually haven’t been on a date in a long time.”

“A catch like you?”

“My reputation usually precedes me, unfortunately. But I’ve long since stopped being that guy.”

“That’s good because I won’t put up with that shit.”

He laughed again and put his hand on mine, “I wouldn’t expect any less from you.” Hopper then laced his fingers with mine and our hands remained intertwined on my lap for the duration of our drive.

We arrived at the restaurant within 10 minutes.

“I have a reservation under ‘Hopper,’” Jim told the hostess. She escorted us to a table in a corner. It was fairly secluded and I was impressed. She handed us menus.

“Do you drink wine?” Hopper asked.

“I like a white wine. Do YOU drink wine?”

“When I have occasion to.” The waiter came to the table and he ordered us a bottle, as well as some glasses of water. The wine was good, not too bitter or too sweet. We ordered then; me a fish meal with potatoes and veggies and he a steak with similar sides. Then we settled in. Hopper smiled at me. 

“What?”

“I can’t get over how gorgeous you look.”

I fanned myself, mostly in mocking, “Why I do declare Mr. Hopper you are going to give me the vapors!”

He raised an eyebrow and laughed, “Are you already drunk? Geez, I can’t take you anywhere!”

I giggled, “I’m just happy! This is me trying to impress you.”

Hopper reached for my hand, “You don’t have to try to impress me, sweetheart.” I squeezed his hand and our eyes met. I wanted to melt.

Eventually, our food came and it was delicious. We finished the wine but with drinking water, I blessedly didn’t feel too tipsy. Hopper paid and we started to leave.

“Thank you for this, it’s been fun,” I said when we got in the car. I shivered.

“You cold?” He reached into the back seat and produced a Hawkins PD jacket. “Here.” I wrapped it around. It smelled like him; smoke and a heady cologne, “So, where to?”

“My place,” I replied biting my lip and looking at him. I could swear he blushed.

We pulled up in front of the apartment some 15 minutes later and headed up. We settled onto the couch. I turned towards him and Jim took my face in his hands, kissing me sweetly. I ran my hand through his hair as the kiss deepened. I ended up in his lap as we made out. His lips traveled down my neck and I sighed. His hand went up my thigh slowly as mine were bunched in his sweater. 

“You need to take this off,” I said softly. Hopper compiled and pulled the sweater up over his head. He was in a white undershirt and the static made some of his hair stand up. I smoothed it down as we continued kissing. I ran my hands over his chest; good lord he was big, broad, more so than I ever imagined.

“Maggie,” he said between kisses and then stopped, forcing me to look into those blue eyes, “We don’t have to do this. If you’re not ready I can wait for you. I don’t want us to move too fast.”

I smiled. Maybe I was rushing things just for the sheer want of him. “Okay. But if we’re going to talk, I’m changing into my pajamas.” I walked to my bedroom and changed into some red flannel pj’s and then put on socks. I went to the bathroom and took off my makeup. I then went and plopped myself down next to him.

“Still gorgeous,” he said and kissed me sweetly. Then his face got serious, “I spoke to Joyce before I left. She said you were asking questions about Jane.”

“Yes, but I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“I want to. It’s just complicated. And a lot to tell.”

I turned to face him and crossed my legs. Hopper moved to take his shoes off and then propped his feet up on the coffee table.

“Start at the beginning.” He looked at me and his eyes were full of pleadings for trust. I smiled, encouraging him. He sighed and started talking.

Jim told me about how Joyce’s son Will had gone missing. How the government had faked his death because they were trying to hide experiments going on at the Lab and that one of them went wrong. How Jane was a part of that, but then she was called Eleven. He told me about Nancy’s poor friend Barb. All the talk of monsters and other dimensions was a little hard to believe, but I was sure that Jim wouldn’t lie to me. It all sounded so horrible, all of the things they dealt with. And then last year had been even worse. How Joyce’s boyfriend Bob was killed by those creatures. Even how Jim almost died. But now he was Jane’s dad and they were trying to lead a normal life.

“I mean, as normal as we can with her abilities. She’s telekinetic.”

I racked my brain for the meaning of the word, scrolling through so many novels and Doctor Who episodes in my head, “You mean she can move things with her mind?”

Jim nodded, “She’s powerful. I think it’s taken a lot for her to not use it around you. So, that’s it, that’s the story.”

I sat up straight, “Wow Jim, I can understand why you and Joyce are so close. And I think it’s really admirable what you’ve done for Jane.”

Hopper rubbed his neck and smiled, “Well she’s a good kid, and she deserves something normal in her life.”

“I agree,” I replied. 

Jim began to put his shoes back on, indicating he was going home. But the thing was, I didn’t want him to leave. All I wanted to do was hold him in my arms and never let go. This man was so much more than I could have ever imagined. Not only was he handsome and funny, but also kind, brave and selfless. 

I put my hand on his arm, “Please, don’t go. Stay the night.”

He looked at the floor and then back at me, “I guess I could. Jane is staying overnight at your sister’s and Karen is getting her to school in the morning.”

“Come on.” I grabbed his hand and dragged him into my bedroom, turning lights off as I went.

I turned down the bed sheets while he undressed. Jim ended up in his briefs and undershirt. We climbed into my bed and I turned off the lamp. For a while we both kept to our own sides of the bed, me on my back. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“Maggie?” Jim asked. I turned to look at him in the dark, “Come closer.” My heart quickened and I moved over, laying on my side. Jim turned to face me and tucked my hair behind my ear. He then kissed me sweetly and I felt like my body melted into his. He put his arms around me and I sighed against his chest. It all felt so right like we were two puzzle pieces meant to fit together.

“Good night, Jim,” I mumbled, my eyes becoming drowsy.

“Good night sweet girl,” he replied. I smiled as I drifted off.

—

I was awoken by the smell of coffee the next morning. I lifted my head and saw Jim in my kitchen fixing two cups. He saw me and brought mine over to the bed.

“Good morning. Don’t you start at the store today?” We sat and sipped.

“I do, at 9.”

He checked his watch, “It’s 6:30 now. I’ve got to be at the station by 8. And I have to go home and change.”

“Well let me make you breakfast at least before you leave,” I said standing up and moving towards the kitchen.

“Okay,” Jim agreed. He picked up his sweater from the couch and put it back on, and then put his shoes on. He then sat at the kitchen table and watched me.

“How do you like your eggs?” I asked, getting out a pan, butter, and eggs from the fridge.

“Fried, if you can manage it.”

“Of course,” I said smiling back at him. I put some toast in the toaster as well, ready to be done when I was ready to push the button. I cooked each of us one egg and then made the toast. When I was finished, I put each on a plate and brought them to the table. 

“This is great,” he said starting to eat, “I usually opt for a donut and coffee and contemplation in the morning.”

“Coffee and contemplation?” I questioned, also eating.

Jim laughed, “It’s this saying I came up with to get Flo to stop bothering me when I first get to work. But this morning I don’t feel like I need it. I slept great.”

“Oh good. Me too. I could… get used to it.”

Jim smiled at me, “So could I. This is going to sound so high school, but Maggie, would you be my girlfriend?”

I put my hand to my chest in gratitude, “Aw Jim, I will. You should have asked me to go steady, then it really would have been ‘high school’.” 

He chuckled, “That’s good because I don’t want to disappoint Jane. She’s expecting us to start dating. In fact, she asked me Saturday night when we got home if you and I were going to date. She’s really taken with you. As am I.”

“Well, I really like her too. She’s a sweetheart.”

“It’s important to me that the woman I’m involved with gets along with Jane. And that Jane likes her. I’m glad it’s you, Maggie.”

“Me too.” He leaned on the table and we kissed.

I cleaned up the dishes and then Jim said he was heading out.

“Okay. I hope I see you soon. I’ll call you later, we’ll plan a night out or something,” Jim said standing above me.

I looked up with a grin, “That sounds great. Have a good day at work.”

“Thanks, I hope to.” He leaned down and we kissed again, a bit longer, and I put my arms around his neck while his went around my back as he pulled me closer, “Bye baby.”

I waved, “Bye.” He shut my door lightly.

Well, I thought, time to get ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, thank you! This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere in a long time, so I'm quite nervous!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's first day at work. Maggie and Joyce have dinner. Maggie makes a choice.

I arrived at Melvald’s at 8:55, around the same time Joyce’s car pulled up in front of the building.  
“Hey!” Joyce exclaimed and hugging me, “I’m excited to show you the ropes. She unlocked the door and turned the lights on inside the store.

“I wore this,” I said referring to my plain black shirt, “I forgot to get a smock from Mr. Melvald.”

“Oh, no problem. Come to the back with me.” I followed her to the back storage area. There, there were several small lockers for employees’ personal things. Joyce reached into hers and pulled out a navy blue smock and a nametag for me, “There ya go. Just pick a locker whenever you’re ready. I’ve got to head out to the registers and finish opening up.”

I put the smock on over my t-shirt and pinned the name tag to the cloth. Well, there goes nothing, I thought as I put my stuff away and exited the back room.

Joyce showed me how to use the register. It was pretty easy when you got the hang of it.

“Other than that, sometimes there’s some stocking to do but Jeffrey takes care of most of that. You can help customers if they ask, or make sure the aisles look good. You know, that cans aren’t all messed up or something.”

“Okay. I’m going to go familiarize myself with things.”

“I’ll be right here,” Joyce replied. And soon, the bell rang and a customer came in the store.

As the day progressed, I felt it strange to not have to think too much. Besides giving people their change back, working at the store was nothing like being a journalist. It certainly wasn’t as demanding. Being on my feet all day was going to prove challenging, though.

When it was close to lunchtime, I happened to in the laundry aisle, organizing the detergents. I heard the doorbell but didn’t think anything of it. That is until I heard a deep male voice that gave me goosebumps.

“Hey miss, I’m looking for some pens, you got any of those here?” I looked up and there was Jim Hopper, smiling goofily at me.

“Hmm, aisle two. Next to the construction paper,” I replied with a grin. I then walked up to him and, resisting the urge to jump on him, settled for him leaning down and giving me a quick kiss, “What are you doing here?”

“It’s lunchtime, I thought I could take you out.”

“Well since you’re in a mood to spoil me, sure why not.” We walked up to where Joyce was closing up the register for the break, “Joyce, Jim and I are going to get some lunch. I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay, you kids have fun!” she replied, acting like she was my mother. I rolled my eyes as we walked out the door.

Jim and I went to the same sandwich shop that Joyce and I had a couple days before. He got a lot of hellos from patrons as well as the owners of the place as we sat down.

“How’s it going so far?” he asked as we dug into our food.

“Good, easy. How’s your day?”

“Pretty boring, actually. I mean considering…” He trailed off, indicating the strange and terrible things he’d dealt with in the past. He leaned in closer to me, “I had a great time last night.”

I blushed, “We didn’t do anything…”

“I meant the whole night, but yeah, the sleeping was pretty great. And remember what I said? I’ll wait for you.”

I smiled, “Okay. You might not have to wait very long.”

He sat back, “Oh really?”

“You’re kind of irresistible. The uniform, the hat, the whole deal.”

“So you’re saying you want to roleplay our first time, I get it.” I hit him, “I was joking, geez woman!”

“Plus you know, I really like you and stuff.” 

He smiled, “I really like you too.”

We finished our lunch. Jim gave me another kiss outside the store before I went back in. Joyce just smiled to herself and I pretended I hadn’t seen it.

“So Joyce, I owe you dinner. Are you free tonight?”

“I could probably swing that, I just have to let my boys know later. There’s a bar in town that serves some pretty good food, we could go there. We get off at 5.”

“Yeah, okay, let’s do it.” 

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly as the store got busier. I ended up finding it somewhat relaxing not to have deadlines hanging over my head. I especially found it nice that I didn’t have to deal with my ex on a daily basis.

5 pm rolled around and Joyce locked up. Then we got into her Pinto and drove several blocks to the bar she’d mentioned. We got a booth as far away from the door and the bar as we could.

“So….” she began. I knew what she wanted to hear about.

“Yes, Jim and I are a couple. We’re dating. So I am buying.”

She practically screamed, “I’m really so happy for you. How did you date go last night?”

“Really well. He came back to my place after.”

Joyce almost choked on her beer, “Maggie!”

“Nothing happened. But he did stay over.”

“So you slept together but you didn’t sleep together? That’s kind of sweet.”

“Yeah, it was actually him who stopped it. We were making out and then he said we should slow down. Why are you making that face?”

“This doesn’t sound like Hop at all. He must really like you.”

“I hope so,” I said with a smile, “We talked instead, about what happened.”

“Oh okay. So you know now. Pretty crazy, right?”

“Very. I’m just glad things are better now, for all involved.”

“But Hop stayed over? And he didn’t try to … do anything?”

“Nope, he was a perfect gentleman. I did sleep in his arms though.”

“Aww, you two are so cute! How does Jane feel about it, or don’t you know?”

“Jim said she was expecting us to date.”

“Smart girl,” Joyce said with a smile.

We ate our meals and talked some more. She opened up to me a little about Bob, what kind of person he was and my heart ached for her. It sounded like he had been really good for her.

“Do you think… whatever happened before will happen again?” I asked, referring the Upside Down and the monsters.

“I don’t know. I guess it’s possible. I try not to think about.” Joyce replied once our plates were cleared, “But you shouldn’t worry, Hopper will protect you and Jane. He’ll protect all of us if he can.”

Tears came to my eyes, “Yeah. I know you’re right.” And that was when I realized it; Jim and Jane suddenly meant absolutely everything to me. Jim, especially. I wanted to show him how I felt and how deeply I cared. I knew what I had to do. 

“Joyce, I have to go,” I said standing up. I handed her money for the meals and tip.

“Is everything okay?” she asked concerned as I grabbed my purse. 

“Yes, everything is fine. I have to see Jim.” 

“Okay… Let me take you back to your car at least.” The waitress came and took the money and then Joyce and I left. When we got to my car, I waved bye to her and started driving. My destination was clear; Jim’s cabin.

Somehow, I found my way there. I pulled up next to his truck and just as I was getting out of the car, the front door opened and Jim’s figure was illuminated by the lights inside the cabin.

“Maggie?” Jim questioned, squinting his eyes at me in the sunset. I walked up to him and then grabbed his face and pulled him down to me, kissing him hard. Our tongues met and he groaned before I pulled away, “What was that for?”

“I was with Joyce and… I realized I don’t want to waste any more time. Is Jane home?”

“She’s at your sister’s. I have to pick up for in a couple hours, after dinner.” Jim had this look on his face that was jointly concerned and thrilled.

I smiled, “Perfect.” I took his hand and pulled him into the cabin and he shut and locked the door. He followed me to the couch and sat down. I straddled his lap and went in for another kiss, this time deeper and more passionate. Jim’s arms circled my back and his hands pushed me closer to him. 

“Maggie, are you sure?” he asked breathlessly.

“Yes,” I replied. A smirk appeared on his face as he put his arms under my legs and picked me up. I giggled as he carried me to the bedroom and shut the door with his foot. Shoes and socks were removed.

It was Jim’s turn to straddle me. He towered above me as he unbuttoned my work shirt and through it aside, and then my t-shirt. I pulled him toward me and practically tore his uniform shirt and undershirt off. He was everything I’d imagined and more; so big, so broad but so soft. He leaned down and captured my lips in another kiss and then trailed several down my neck to the top of my cleavage. I leaned forward to give him access to my bra and he carefully undid it and tossed it in the general direction of the rest of our clothes.

“Can I…?” he asked his hands in midair.

“You don’t have to ask,” I replied, pushing my chest towards him. My heart raced as he placed his big hands on my breasts and massaged them. He closed his eyes as he tweaked my nipples. I gasped. He leaned down again and took one in his mouth, sucking and rolling it on his tongue. He did the same with the other nipple until they were stiff peaks. My breathing was coming faster.

I reached for his pants and undid his belt and pulled it off. As I unzipped his pants, I could already see the bulge of his erection waiting for me. He pushed his pants down and took them off. I had already seen his gorgeousness in his briefs before, but this was overwhelming. I reached past the waistband and into his underwear, gently taking him into my hand and running my hand over his length. Jim closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, bucking his hips towards me. I let go and then went to my jeans, and pushed them down my legs as Jim dragged them off. He pulled my underwear off swiftly and looked at me in wonderment. 

“Go ahead. Do whatever you want.” I said, knowing he was going to ask permission again. Jim moved on his knees down the bed and then leaned towards my sex. I felt his hot breath on me as he pulled my legs apart. I brought them to my chest, giving him more access. 

He tentatively ran a finger over my entrance and I responded with a moan and movement of my hips. “Damn baby.” He did this a couple more times, driving me crazy, before putting his forearms under my thighs and lifting me towards him. It was so abrupt, I barely had time to react when I felt his mouth kissing me fiercely and his tongue tasting me. This went on for more than several minutes as I writhed below him, fists bunched in the bedspread.

“Mmm Jim! Oh God, that feels sooooo good.” I moaned and cried out as he used his nose to rub my clit. He hummed into my skin and sucked my folds. I curled my toes and took in a breath, “Shit, I’m going to come!”

“Then come for me baby,” Jim said, setting my lower half down on the bed and using his hand along with his mouth, his fingers inside me and his thumb rubbing my clit rapidly. The new sensation sent me over the edge and I came hard, rolling my hips and moaning so loud I thought the whole woods would hear me. He removed his fingers from me and sucked them off as I caught my breath. I heard him reach into a bedside drawer for a condom. I opened my eyes and looked at him, the lust in his eyes was heavily apparent. Some hair was in my face so I moved it and smiled at him. “You ready for me? Are you positive this is what you want?” I nodded. 

I laughed, “Stop asking me, I’ve wanted this for years!”

Jim somehow pulled his underwear down and off with one hand and then was back on his knees. He opened the condom and rolled it onto his erection. He lined himself up with my entrance and then slowly inserted himself. He groaned and then pulled back out, and then went back in. He started slowly but started to speed up quickly. I started moving my hips, watching his face. Seeing his pleasure gave me such deep pleasure myself. His brow furrowed in concentration as sweat formed on his forehead. His mouth hung opened and his breathing picked up. He opened his eyes and leaned down to kiss me, while we moved together. He put his forehead to mine as his breathing became more ragged.

“Maggie… I, I love you,” he said looking into my eyes. I felt tears prickle my eyes as I pulled him closer, his head on my shoulder, my nails digging into his back. He came with a low moan and then let his head rest on my chest. I kissed his hair and put my arms around his back.

“I love you too,” I whispered. 

Jim lifted his head grinning at me. He kissed me quickly before rolling over. He threw the condom in the trash and I went to the bathroom. I felt so, so satisfied and so happy. 

When I came back to the bedroom, Jim was under the covers up to his torso. He motioned for me to come to him and I did, positioning myself to his side as he slipped an arm around me. He kissed my forehead as I put my head on his shoulder.

“So, what brought that on? You said you didn’t want to waste any more time?” he asked with a chuckle.

“After talking to Joyce, I realized how much you mean to me, you and Jane. And I decided I needed to show you. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Jim put his finger under my chin so I would look at him, “I don’t want to lose my girls either.”

“Your girls?” 

He smiled, “I meant what I said, that I love you. I know it’s soon but if we’re not wasting time, I wanted you to know how I feel.”

“Thank you. Thank you for loving me.”

“Thank you for the same.”

We stayed that way a bit longer and he took my hand in his and rested them on his chest. Eventually, Jim looked at the clock and it read 7:45 pm and dark outside.

“I have to pick up Jane,” he said starting to get up.

“I’ll come with,” I said, standing.

“Are you sure? Your sister will talk…”

I scoffed, pulling my clothes on, “Karen will be ecstatic. She’s been listening to me drooling over you for years. She’ll be happy for us.”

“Will you stay over, after?”

“I will. If it’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Jim replied. We had both dressed by then and he approached me. We put our arms around each other and kissed sweetly. We then headed out to his truck.

I felt like a teenager on our way to the Wheeler house. Jim and I held hands the whole way there. “Here Comes My Girl” by Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers came on the radio. I could hear Jim faintly singing along as he glanced at me.

_‘But when she puts her arms around me_  
I can somehow rise above it  
Yeah, man when I got that little girl standin' right by my side  
You know, I can tell the whole wide world to shove it’ 

Jim squeezed my hand. “Aww sweetheart,” I cooed.

“I feel like this song was written for me. For us. Maybe I’m not a black hole after all.”

“What do you mean, black hole?”

“It’s something I believe or used to believe. That I’m just a black hole that things or people fall into and can’t get out of. Like Sara, or my ex. I’m bad luck.”

I shook my head, “Even if that was true, what happened to your daughter was not your fault. And your marriage… I don’t know anything about it or presume to, but I’m sure there was more than one factor involved in that break up.”

He nodded, “There was. I guess it’s easier to blame myself sometimes then to face the fact that sometimes things just happen.” 

“That is hard to accept. But they do. I could blame myself over and over for Peter, my ex, and I breaking up. Maybe I could have been more attentive to him, maybe this or maybe that. But in the end, I didn’t do anything wrong. He cheated on me and that is not my fault.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you baby,” Jim said.

“It’s okay. If it hadn’t, I would still be in Indianapolis, and probably miserable. One way or another, Peter and I weren’t going to work out. I know that now. I’m glad now, even if I was sad for a time.”

“That’s an interesting perspective. The only thing I would change is that Sara would still be here.”

“I would have loved to have met her.”

Jim smiled, sadness in his eyes, “She was a great kid. She and Jane would have gotten along. Though it is almost like I’m getting a second chance with Jane. I just hope I can do right by her.”

I squeezed his hand, “I’m positive you already are. You didn’t let anyone take her back to that horrible place where she was raised, you’ve given her something she never had before: real honest to God love and affection. You’ve given her a real father.”

“Yeah. I know that. It’s great you know, if not a little challenging.”

“Well now that I’m around, maybe I can help out. I was once a teenage girl, you know.”

“Did you have telekinetic powers that you used to throw furniture around a room?”

I raised my eyebrow, “She did that?”

“Yeah one time,” he chuckled, “We had an argument.” 

“Remind me never to piss her off.” We laughed. I was a bit shocked though. It hadn’t occurred to me that Jane would or could use her abilities against people she loved. I decided to brush it off.

We arrived at my sister’s then. I slightly hesitated to go inside, as I knew Karen would be able to read me like a book but I did anyway.

“Jim, hi! Come in,” Karen said answering the door. I was seemingly hiding behind Jim’s hulking figure but then I came into her view,” Maggie?”

“Hi,” I said, waving sheepishly. Jim continued into the house while Karen pulled the door shut with both of us outside.

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?” she asked with a wicked smile on her face.

I blushed and smiled, “It was, and more.”

Karen squealed and grabbed me for a hug, “Honey, I’m so happy for you! Are you spending the night again?”

“Yes.”

“At the rate you’re going, you two should be married and moved into together next week!”

“Haha yeah. I love him, Karen, and he said he loves me.”

“Wow, that’s wonderful. Oh my gosh, I’m going to cry.”

“Karen, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just, I’ve so wished for this kind of happiness for you for so long. You were single for so long and then I thought Peter was the one. But now that you’re with Jim, I see it. I can see your whole future. Marriage, babies…”

“Slow down! Are you drunk?”

She hit me, “No! Let’s just forget it and go inside already.” She opened the door and I followed. I was hoping my sister would reel it in before she saw Jim again.

All she did was give him a knowing smile as we said our goodbyes. Mike kissed Jane on the cheek and I stopped myself from exclaiming an audible ‘Aww!’ Then the three of us climbed into Jim’s truck.

“Did you have a good time, kid?” Jim asked Jane, looking in the rearview mirror at her in the backseat.

“Yes. We played games.” she looked at me, “Is Maggie staying over tonight?”  
I cleared my throat, “I am. Is that okay with you?”

She gave a little smile, “Yes.” Jim and I took each other’s hand again and I saw her smile grow bigger. I pretended I hadn’t seen but I was so elated. 

“Alright, did you have any homework to do before bed?” Jim asked Jane as we were inside the cabin.

“No, I did it at Mike’s.”

“Okay then. Do you want me to read to you?”

Jane looked at me, “Can Maggie read to me?” 

“Sure.” 

“I would love to,” I said. I went into Jane’s room and read to her from Anne of Green Gables until I saw her eyes droop and then said good night. Jim was sitting on the couch with a book of his own, Moby Dick, “I never did read that one.” I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me as I leaned into him. 

“It’s about a whale,” He replied. My expression back said ‘No Shit!’ and I rolled my eyes. Jim began to read aloud to me and soon I felt my eyes grow heavy, “Maggie, honey?” I looked up, “Want to go to bed?” I nodded.

Jim gave me a t-shirt of his to wear and then we crawled into bed. He held me close like he had two days before. Except this time I knew absolutely, without a doubt, that I was his and he was mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, thank you! This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere in a long time, so I'm quite nervous!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper and Maggie celebrate their 2 month anniversary. Jane asks something of Maggie.

The next morning, and many mornings to come were spent waking up in Jim Hopper’s bed. I slept my best next to him and always felt like something was missing when I slept alone. I also began to really enjoy our breakfasts; I would come out of the bedroom and Jim and Jane would already be making their meals. That Tuesday morning, though, was special because it was the first time I saw Jane use her abilities. After her Eggos popped up from the toaster, they slowly floated over to her plate in front of her on the table. I stood there agasp by what I saw. She just smirked at me, wiped the small amount of blood at her nose and began to eat her food. Jim just shrugged his shoulders and drank his coffee, as if it was no big deal. 

We fell into a routine, the three of us; most days, we would eat dinner at either my place or his, and I would inevitably follow them home or stay over. On the occasion that Jane was not at home, sometimes Jim would stay at my place. We began to keep a few things at each other’s; underwear, work uniforms and other necessities. Often, I would cook for us, but sometimes Jim would surprise me and cook some steaks or some other recipe he hadn’t made in a long time. He actually wasn’t a bad cook, though I would even eat TV dinners if it meant I was with him. Sometimes we also went out; we got fast food with Jane, burgers, and shakes, or Jim and I had romantic dinners together.

Jane and I continued to get along famously. I helped her with some of her school work, particularly when it came to English or books, and she confided in me. I gave her a diary so she could keep some things to herself, however, my feeling being that every young girl deserves to have somewhere she can really vent. But she did talk to me about her feelings for Mike and how they were changing, becoming more romantic in nature. So inevitably the sex talk came up. Luckily for me, Joyce and I teamed up for that one, with Jim’s permission. He didn’t want to be involved at all, even though he knew Jane needed to be aware of those things. So we all laughed and blushed our way through it together.

One of the first things I did within a week of Jim and I officially dating was going to the doctor and get on The Pill. I figured it would just make everything easier. With Peter, it had gotten to the point where we weren’t having sex that often so it wasn’t necessary. But with Jim it was different, we both had a really hard time keeping our hands off each other. It was like we were teenagers. However, we quickly learned that we needed to be more discreet when we were caught by Joyce in the back room at Melvald’s with one of Jim’s hands up my shirt and one down my jeans, and then again by Flo at the police station when she neglected to knock on Jim’s office door and caught me straddling him with my hand down his khakis and my mouth sucking his neck. Both women swore they were scarred for life, but I think both were happy to see Jim so happy and in love. Joyce expressed said happiness to me personally, while Flo just gave me an approving look.

Before too long, two months had gone by and it was December. And for our “anniversary,” I had something up my sleeve…

“Hopper,” Jim answered the phone in his office after I was transferred in by Flo.

“Hi, baby it’s me,” I said softly, “How is your day going?”

I heard Jim shift in his chair, “It’s going. Maggie, are you okay? You sound kind of sick, honey.” He was referring to the breathy Marilyn Monroe voice I was putting on.

“I’m just fine sweetie. Listen it’s just going to be me and you for dinner tonight. Jane is staying at Joyce’s until 9.”

“Oh? … What are you planning?”

I laughed, “You’ll find out later. I can’t wait to see you.” I kissed the receiver, “Bye.” I hung up and giggled out loud. I could just see his face, full of confusion and possibly lust. He would be all hot and bothered the rest of the day. Perfect.

I spent the rest of the day whipping up a meal; I baked a simple chocolate cake, steaks were out to defrost and potatoes were peeled. Everything was ready. I then went into the bedroom and got out the large shopping bag I hid under the bed. Inside, was red lingerie. Bra, panties, garter belt, and thigh high stockings, the whole nine yards. I slipped it all on carefully and then put on the slight heels I’d bought. I grinned at myself; I looked like freakin’ Bettie Page! I did my makeup but not too much as Jim never did like all that on my face, and teased my hair a bit. I then applied some perfume to my neck and wrists. I took the heels off and put on my slippers, and then my comfy red cotton robe that reached the floor. I was completely covered and he wouldn’t suspect a thing. And even if he did, well, he would just have to be patient.

5 pm rolled around and Jim was right on time for dinner for the first time in a while. I had everything ready to go and was lounging with a book on the couch.

“Hey baby,” Jim said as he shrugged off his coat and hung his hat, “Something smells damn good.”

I got up and smiled, “I took the day off and made you dinner and dessert.” I went over and kissed him and then we went to the table where everything was laid out.

“What’s the occasion?” 

“Well,” I began as we sat down, “Today we’ve been dating for two months.”

“Oh really? Wow, time sure does fly…” Jim took a small black box out of his pocket and put it on the table. 

My heart stopped, “What is that?” He couldn’t be asking me to marry him, could he? It was much too soon, even though if he did ask I would say yes in a heartbeat.

“Open it,” Jim said, pushing it towards me. I picked the box up with shaky hands and opened it. Inside was a key, “It’s to the cabin. I want you to move in with us.”

I put my hand to my mouth willing the tears back into my eyes, “Oh Jim, I-“

“When you’re ready, of course. There is no rush.” Jim’s hand closed over mine, “I want you to be here every day when I come home and every morning when I wake up.”

“Okay, yes,” I said and kissed him, “I’m going to have to break my lease, and Karen might have my head after getting that place for me.”

“We’ll work it out, okay?” I nodded, “Alright, now let’s eat.”

We dug into our meals and Jim praised my cooking up and down, as he always did. When we were finished and the plates were cleaned up. 

“So what’s for dessert?” He asked. We were standing by the sink.

“Chocolate cake. But dessert is two courses.” Jim looked confused but I just took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom, “Sit down.” Jim took his shoes off and sat down with his legs crossed in front of him. 

I slipped the heels on and then leaned over the record player, which I had moved into the bedroom. Putting the needle to the vinyl, Barry White’s “I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little More Baby” began to play. As I turned around, Jim sat up slightly, clearly interested in what was going to happen next. I bit my lip and then slowly disrobed, revealing my lingerie to a very surprised Jim Hopper.

Holy fuck,” he muttered. I did a turn and he made a noise I couldn’t quite discern, “Get your sexy ass over here.”

I sauntered over to him and again spun for him, “You like it?”

“Baby I hope it wasn’t expensive because I’m about to rip it off with my teeth.”

I giggled, “It actually was so I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

“Well sit on my lap anyway.” I obliged and sat down, my legs dangling off the side of the bed and the heels inevitably falling off my feet.

Jim devoured my mouth with his own and ran his hands through my hair. He kissed and sucked his way down my jaw and neck and then made quick work of getting my bra off, sticking his head between my breasts. 

“Jim,” I moaned, “You need to be wearing fewer clothes.” He practically tore his shirts off and then it was my turn. I straddled him and kissed down his neck and onto his chest as our breath quickened. I could feel his erection through his tight khakis and I rubbed myself against it, “Mmmmm….” I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. 

“Baby girl, you’re going to get yourself in trouble,” he said, breath catching between words.

I just moved faster and harder, feeling my wetness build on my panties, “Promise?”

Jim controlled himself. I knew by the look in his eyes he wanted nothing more than to throw me down on the bed and have his way, but instead, he just watched me as I pleasured myself, eyes opening and closing lazily.

“You gonna make yourself come, honey? I bet you could, just rubbing up on me. God, look at you…” He bucked his hips into me and I moaned loud. He watched me a few more seconds, before bringing his hand upon my thigh and then moving my panties aside so he could insert a finger into me, “Mmm, so wet for me already.” I moaned and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. 

“Jim, please…” I begged as he moved his finger in and out of me.

“What do you want baby, tell me.” 

“I need to come. Please.”

He licked his lips and then I watched him move his finger from my opening to my clit, rubbing slowly and then faster, “Is this what you want?” God, his voice alone could send me over the edge, whispering in my ear with that low tone.

I cried out feeling my orgasm build, “Yes, fuck YES!” 

I moved my hips over and over, leaning back as Jim caught me with his other hand, his mouth taking advantage of the angle to suck on my breasts. All of the stimulation quickly brought me to an amazing orgasm. I rode it out on his fingers and it ended up a chaste kiss as we became face to face again.

I sighed and smiled as Jim sucked his fingers off. “You are a naughty girl, you know that?”

I nodded, “Mm-hm.” I reached down and took his belt off, and then undid his pants. Moving back on the bed, I pulled them down those long legs and off his body. Crawling back up to him, I smiled coyly, running my hand over his clothed erection.

“Fuck Maggie,” Jim growled. I giggled and kissed my way down his stomach and then lightly kissed his length. His eyes shut tight and he gritted his teeth. I was just about to pull his underwear off when he stopped me by grabbing my arm, “Oh no, baby.”

“What?” I questioned looking up.

“Ladies first. When I’m done with you, you’ll barely be able to walk. Now lay back.”

My eyes widened but I obeyed. Jim stood up and we switched places. He took his underwear off and then got on his knees on the bed. Pulling my legs apart, he began to kiss up each one and then when getting to my garter belt, he unclipped the stockings and pulled them down, kissing again down my legs. I then helped him shimmy the panties off. Opening my legs, he wasted no time in diving right into my sex with his mouth, his tongue swirling around my clit and his fingers back inside me. 

“Oh.. Jim…” I said, my head rolling on the pillow, my hands reaching down to push his head closer, running my hands through his hair. He moaned, sending vibrations through me. He continued licking, sucking and pleasuring me and I ended up wrapping my legs around his head. I moved my hips and he worked harder, more fervently. I came again quite easily and even harder than before, my legs shaking. 

Jim sat up, licking his lips. He offered me his fingers and I gladly sucked them off, his mouth dropping open slightly as I did so. Jim laid down next to me, still very erect and rubbed my arm.

“Get on top of me, woman,” he said softly. I did as he asked and then lowered myself on his erection. “Maggie...” Jim said as I took him in. I smiled. I loved hearing and seeing him lose control. He bucked his hips into mine and we moved together. He was making small noises, the kind that I really liked that meant he was enjoying himself. “You look like a goddess.” He said this as I rolled my hips, sweating cling to me, my shoulders back and my breasts bouncing.

Jim sat up, still inside of me. The change in position gave me even more pleasure and some sort of animal instinct took over. I dug my nails into his shoulders and brought myself closer to him so our chests were touching, rubbing each other. The friction of his chest hair was intoxicating. 

“Jim, I love you so much!” I exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me.

“I love you too baby!” It was then it hit me that this was just like that sex dream I had the first night I spent in this bed, except who said what was reversed. I smiled to myself; sometimes they do come true. He moved faster, an indication that he was going to come.

“Come for me, honey. I want to feel you.” I whispered into his ear and then lightly kissed it. Jim moaned desperately again and closed his eyes, putting his head on my shoulder, before spilling himself inside of me. I had come again too, contracting around him.

We stayed that way for a little bit, just leaning on each other and catching our breath. Jim looked me in the eyes and smiled, moving some of my hair out of my face. He kissed me and then we moved apart. He went to the bathroom while I stayed in the bed. He came back with a couple washcloths and we both cleaned ourselves up.

“I’ll go get us some cake,” I said. I got up and went out into the kitchen fully naked. I cut us each a generous piece and then brought them back into the bedroom. Handing Jim his, he dug in right away as I sat down and crawled under the covers with him.

“Mmm, delicious, honey. Almost as good as you,” he said. I elbowed him as I also ate. It was a good cake.

“Enjoy our anniversary then?”

He laughed, “Um, yes!”

“I don’t plan to do this a lot but you know, when the mood arises.”

“So not every month?”

“No, but maybe at six, and then a year and so on.”

“By then we might have a different anniversary to celebrate,” Jim said with a wink. I didn’t know if he was just joking or not, but I was elated by the idea, “Oh, and, you definitely need to make use of that lingerie. Like, making me breakfast in it one day or something. When Jane’s away. Or wear it under a trenchcoat and surprise me at work.”

“Ooh I like that idea, but I really don’t want to give Flo a heart attack.”

“That’s what locks are for! What I would really love is if you flashed Callahan some leg before you came into the office, really get under his skin.”

“Why do you pick on him so much?”

“Because he’s an idiot!” 

“Jim... “

“Alright, he can be a decent enough officer when he tries. But sometimes he’s got his head so far up his ass. It’s good Powell is there to reel him in. And no, I don’t think I’m being too hard on him.”

“Okay, Chief. What do you want to do with the rest of the night?”

“If I had the energy I would gladly make love to you all night long, but you want to watch a movie or something?”

I laughed, “And you know I would love that but hey, we did a lot and I REALLY enjoyed myself! Yes, let’s do that. I’d like to shower first though.”

“I’ll join you.” Jim took the plates out to the kitchen and then we hopped into the shower and washed up.

After he washed and I dried the dishes and we put any leftovers away. Then we curled up together and watched a made for TV movie.

“Oh, Jane wanted me to talk to you about something,” Jim said once the movie was over and the TV turned off. 

“Okay, what is it?”

“Every December, the middle school has this dance called the ‘Snow Ball.’ She was able to go last year too. Anyway, she wants us to chaperone.”

“Both of us?”

“I’ll do it if you do it.”

“Ah, you don’t want to!”

“Well, it’s not really my thing but I know it’s important to Jane. You’d probably enjoy it.”

I nodded, “I would. Okay yeah, let’s do it.”

“Alright then. She’ll be thrilled.” 

Not long after that, Jane came home. She ran in and hugged me right away. Then she looked at Jim.

“Did you ask her?” she asked him.

“I did.” He looked at me.

“I’ll come to the dance, Jane. I would love to help out.”

“Yay! I will let my teachers know.” I had never seen her quite so happy, and it was adorable.

“Oh Jim, maybe we can dance too, you know get down and boogie?” He laughed and they both walked away in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, thank you! This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere in a long time, so I'm quite nervous!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper, Maggie, Karen, and Ted have an awkward double date.

“Well, Mrs. Langdon, I am fully prepared to help you out by paying back the security deposit right now, okay?” Jim Hopper was working his magic on my landlady a week later. We had just discussed with her the fact that I was moving out and she was none too happy, considering I had only lived there for a few months. Now Jim was cutting her a check that I would pay him back for. I just stood there as they talked, “Okay. We’ll have movers in tomorrow then. See you later, Ma’am.” Jim tipped his hat to her as he closed her front door, “That went well.”

“Do you really think so?” I asked as we walked back to his truck hand in hand, “She didn’t seem to approve when I said I was moving in with you and we weren’t married.” 

We were in the truck before Jim replied, “Look, it doesn’t matter what the fuck these people in town think. What matters is you, me and Jane.”  
I looked at him, eyes wide, “But Jim, we both work in town. You are the chief of police. We have reputations to uphold. And Jane at school…”

He grabbed my hand, “Maggie. It will be okay. Mrs. Langdon is fine, she has her money. If she tells the other ol' bitties about us then she does. There’s nothing we can do about it. But I am not jeopardizing my happiness because of them.”

I squeezed his hand with a smirk, “You really feel strongly about this.”

“Damn right I do! Happiness is not something I’ve had a lot of in the past ten years and I am not letting it get away from me. Now let’s forget about it okay? We’ll deal with it when we need to. Or we’ll just ignore them.” He kissed me.

“Okay.”

“So the movers are definitely coming tomorrow? I didn’t just lie to an old lady?”

“Yes, they are. I have very little, the apartment was fully furnished.” 

“That’s good cause I already have too much shit in the cabin.” I just shook my head as I drove off.

It already felt like winter even though it was just mid-December. Flurries had fallen a couple times but nothing stuck. And I was mighty glad that Jim’s cabin had a wood stove. Or our cabin, I guess. That made me giddy. I had practically moved in already; I had transferred most of my clothes the week before already. I took up most of Jim’s closet though, he had a tiny little space for what clothes he had. But as with everything, we would make it work. 

“This week is so busy. Are you ready for tonight?” It was after work, Jim and I were headed home.

“I think so. I mean how much talking can Ted possibly do?” Jim replied.

“Well, it was Karen’s idea to double date. Sorry I agreed without asking you first.”

“No, that’s okay. It’ll be fine.”

“I hope so. I have this huge fear my sister is going to get roaring drunk and embarrass me.” We pulled up outside the cabin.

“Do you think she… has a drinking problem? I mean, I’m one to talk but…” Jim said. I graciously ignored the admittance of his past mistakes.

“I don’t know. I haven’t crossed that bridge yet,” I said with a sigh as we went inside.

Jim pulled me into the bedroom, “Think we have time for a quickie?”

“Jim…” He was already unbuttoning and had untucked his shirt, “I don’t think we do, honey I’m sorry.”

He pouted, “Okay. Wishful thinking. Maybe later?” I had taken my jeans off and I nodded. He smacked my butt and I screamed while he laughed.

We each got ready at about the same pace. I wore the same dress I had the night he and I went out on our first date, and he had actually gotten a suit, which was navy blue. He looked so dashing in it as he fixed his hair and applied cologne.

“When did James Bond get here?” I quipped as I was applying my makeup.

“Oh stop, I know you think I look damn good.”

“You do! You clean up well, Jim Hopper.” I stood and slipped my shoes on.

“You look gorgeous, as always,” he said quietly, taking me into his arms. 

“Thank you, baby.” I allowed him to kiss my cheek, not messing up my lipstick. We were out the door in the next five minutes.

Pulling up outside my sister’s house, it was lit up, all the lights were on. Jim knocked.

“Evening Nancy,” he said as my niece answered the door, “Are you watching the troops tonight?”

“Me and Jonathan, much to Mike’s dismay,” she replied rolling her eyes as we went inside. The kids were nowhere to be seen, most likely in the basement.

“I’ll check on Jane,” Jim said.

“I’m going to see how my sister fairs,” I replied heading up the stairs. I knocked on her bedroom door, “Karen, it’s me.”

“Come in!” she said in a sing-song voice.

I opened the door and my mouth dropped open. Karen was decked out in a very revealing red dress, her hair and makeup pristine.

“You look beautiful, sis,” I said as we kissed cheeks, “Where’s Ted?”

She sighed and then put on a smile, possibly fake, “He is probably in the kitchen eating some leftovers straight out of the fridge.” She was admiring herself in the mirror.

“He knows we’re going to a restaurant, right?”

She laughed, “Yes, he just…. He does these things. You look pretty.”

“Thanks. You ready to head down?” She nodded and grabbed her purse.

As we descended the stairs, I saw Jane standing next to Jim on the landing.

“I wanted to say goodbye to you,” she told me. She put her arms around me in a big hug. My heart melted. I caught my sister’s eye and she looked smug.

“We’ll pick you up later, okay? Have fun and keep those boys in line!” I said. Jane smiled, hugged Jim and then went into the living room where the others were preparing for a pizza and movie night.

“Mind if I drive, Jim?” Ted said as we went out the door.

“Um, sure Ted. My truck doesn’t really fit four people anyway. And it’s certainly not really meant for the ladies.” We climbed into the back of their Mercury Colony Park wagon. It was probably big enough to hold ten people.

“Your sister um... Wow,” Jim whispered in my ear as we drove along. I slapped his hand, “I’m a man honey, I have eyes!” I just shook my head. “So how’s work, Ted?” He said this louder.

“It’s alright, Jim.” Ted replied curtly, “Police work keeping you busy?”

“As always,” Jim said. The car went quiet for a bit after that.

“So, Jim,” Karen began, “We’re going to that place I recommended to you and Maggie last month.”

“Oh great, they make an amazing steak. And Maggie really enjoyed her fish last time.”

“They have excellent food.” Karen was turned around in her seat, completely ignoring her husband. She frowned at me, “So Jane said you’re moving in with her and Jim. Congratulations.”

“I’m sorry Karen, I really appreciate what you did for me when I moved home. Mrs. Langdon got her security deposit back.”

“I’m happy for you Mags! I just hope this one plans to make an honest woman out of you.” 

I blushed and Jim cut in, “Oh, I do believe me. I love your sister, Karen.” I looked up and saw Ted looking back at us through the rearview mirror.

“Good. Because if you hurt her I will end you.”

“Karen! I’ve already told him I won’t put up with that shit. I’m glad you’re on our side though.”

“Of course I am! We are, right Ted?” She looked at him and he just grumbled. As she turned around again, Jim and I tried to stifle our giggles. It was good to know that she supported us. I knew she would go to bat for me anytime, anyway.

We arrived at the restaurant several minutes later. Ted led the way and told the hostess we had a reservation. We were shortly seated in a booth, each couple to a side. We perused the menu and a bottle of red wine was ordered by Karen, though I imagined there would be more than one in the end. But it didn’t really matter, I did kind of want to celebrate.

“I’m definitely getting the steak again. How about you, honey?” Jim asked. He had his arm around my shoulders and was seated to my right, across from Ted. 

“Hmm, I think I will get a steak as well.”

“Well, I’m getting the pasta, even if it will just go straight to my hips!” Karen exclaimed, “What about you, dear?”

“Chicken for me,” Ted replied. Karen put her hand on his arm and I saw a hint of a smiling exchange between them. I was relieved to see that.

Our orders were taken soon after, and then there came the dreaded lull between ordering and getting our food. 

“How is working at the store, Maggie?” Ted asked me over bread and salads.

“Good. It’s certainly easier than working at the newspaper was.”

“Do you think you’re living up to your potential, though, working there?”

I shifted in my seat, “Well, I suppose I’m not using my degree at the moment but I like what I’m doing.”

“Hmm.” Ted seemed to be mulling what I had said over. “Will you and Jim have kids?” Jim almost choked on his wine.

“I don’t know, I mean we haven’t talked about it yet.” Jim grabbed my hand under the table.

“Because once you do, you’ll have to give up your career and it doesn’t make sense to me that you wouldn’t work in the field you chose while you can.”

“Ted…” Karen began, gulping down her wine.

“Of course you have to get married before that happens,” Ted mumbled.

I blushed and looked down as our food came to the table.

“Ted,” Jim said cutting into his steak as if he was imagining it was Ted’s neck, “I promise you, I will be asking this woman to marry me.”

“Well, I hope so Jim, because your track record with women is not too great.” Ted chuckled.

“What am I on trial here?” Jim said sarcastically.

“Ted please don’t do this. Maggie is happy for God’s sake!” Karen said through forkfuls of pasta.

“It’s just unconventional that’s all, this living together before marriage. I’m concerned about her reputation.”

“No Ted, you’re concerned about OUR reputation. I think it’s sweet, they’re getting to know each other’s habits before getting tied down.” Jim and I may as well not even been there, “Something I wish I could have done.” She had said that part in a lower register and Ted didn’t hear her. But I did.

“I’m going to the bathroom, be right back,” I said. Jim’s eyes pleaded with me to stay but I needed a breather.

“I’ll come with you,” Karen said. We both quickly made our way there and the door shut behind us, “I’m sorry Maggie.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were both so opposed to my decision to move in with Jim? I would have taken it into consideration.”

“I will admit I was a little taken aback when I found out but I’ve warmed to the idea. Ted on the other hand… well you know, he’s traditional.”

“What did you mean when you said you wished you could have done what I did?”

“I meant that… Ted and I aren’t exactly compatible. With the kids, maybe, but just us? He’s so boring, Maggie! I find myself drinking during the day just for some excitement.”

“Do you still love him?”

She was looking at herself in the mirror, almost searching her own face for the answer, “Sometimes I don’t know. I mean, I wore this dress and he doesn’t even bat an eye. I don’t know what else to do.”

I touched her arm, “Maybe you could try counseling?”

“Maybe,” she turned to me, “I am honestly so happy for you. You and Jim have something very special.”

I smiled, “Thanks.” We hugged, “If you need to talk please, please let me know. And I love you.”

“I will. I love you too.” We then headed back out to the table.

Surprisingly, Jim and Ted were actually having a conversation. And laughing. Karen and I sat down and we all finished our meals in relative silence but the air was clearer.

When we finished dinner, Jim and Ted split the bill. The ride home was quiet. We followed Ted and Karen into the house, where the kids had just finished watching Return of the Jedi.

“I’ve said it before and I will say it again, the Ewoks bring nothing to that movie except cutesy bullshit,” Mike announced while the credits rolled.

“Michael!” Karen shouted. “Language!” shouted Ted.

Mike turned around and blushed a deep red, “Sorry mom and dad. I didn’t know you were home.”

“I agree though, they’re stupid,” Lucas agreed.

“Oh come on, Wicket is great comic relief! And he helps Leia,” Dustin countered, “What do you think, Will?”

“I kind of like them,” Will replied softly. Popcorn flew into the air as the boys entered another heated argument about the movie.

I walked over to where Jane and Max were sitting. Max was just shaking her head.

“What did you think of the movie?” I asked.

“I liked it,” Jane replied, “It had a nice ending.”

“I don’t know how many times we had to pause the movie so the boys could ‘discuss,’” Nancy said from her perch on the love seat with Jonathan, using air quotes. They both rolled their eyes.

“That’s half the fun of watching the movie!” Mike said. 

“Ready to go, kid?” Jim spoke up. Jane nodded and stood up.

I turned to my sister, “We’ll talk soon.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile. We hugged. 

“Bye Karen,” Jim said kissing her cheek. He and Ted shook hands. The kids said their goodbyes and then we were out the door.

“Did you have a fun dinner?” Jane asked from the back of the truck. Jim and I exchanged looks.

“It was pretty nice,” Jim replied, “You had fun?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” I said turning slightly towards her, “So I was thinking that Friday after school you and I could go shopping for a new dress for the Snow Ball on Saturday. What do you say?”

Jane smiled, “That sounds fun. Are you going to get a new dress too?”

“Maybe I will. You’ll help me pick?” She nodded.

We got home and Jim read to Jane while I took off my makeup and got ready for bed.

“So, dinner was interesting,” Jim said when he came into our room. He closed the door and started removing his clothes to change into his pajamas.

“That’s one way to put it,” I replied. I was in bed with my book on my lap.

“One more word from Ted against you and I probably would have decked him.” Jim climbed in next to me.

“Aww, my hero! If I would have known how they would react to my moving in with you I might not have done it. Not that I’m not happy, I am. Very. I don’t want to cause problems for them in town.”

“Ted is just old-fashioned. He’ll get used to it. Maybe he just wanted to get his opinion out of his system.”

“My sister isn’t happy. It worries me.”

Jim put his hand on mine, “Don’t worry. I mean, all you can do is reach out to her and talk to her. Once you do that, it’s out of your hands.”

“I know. I’ll try not to worry. At least she didn’t get drunk.”

Jim smiled, “There’s that. Do you ever… think about what Ted said, about having kids?”

“Well, would you want to, I mean with everything that’s happened in your life?”

“I don’t know, maybe. You’d make a great mother.” 

I leaned on Jim and he put his arms around me, “Don’t you think maybe we’re getting ahead of ourselves?”

“Yeah, I guess. Let’s go to bed.”

I raised my eyebrow, “No sex?”

“I’m tired. Sorry babe.”

“Mm, it’s okay. Good night Jim.”

“Good night, sweetheart.”

Curling up with Jim’s rhythmic breathing in my ear, my mind couldn’t help but go over the night’s events. I wasn’t going to sleep well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, thank you! This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere in a long time, so I'm quite nervous!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events leading up to and including the Snowball '85.

The next day, the movers came to my apartment while I supervised and took all my boxes to the cabin. I unpacked what I could and put the rest in the storage area Jim had shown me under the living room. And just like that, it was _our_ cabin.

Work for the rest of the week was relatively normal. I helped customers, sometimes stocked shelves and generally tried to keep myself busy. And working with Joyce was such a joy, we were becoming the best of friends. 

“Are you excited for the Snowball?” Joyce asked as we sat down together in the back room of the store during our lunch hour. 

I smiled as I took my sandwich from its paper bag, “Yes, but more so for Jane than anything. I know she is very excited about it. She and I are going dress shopping later. I talked to Mr. Melvald and I’m leaving a bit early so I can pick her up from school.”

“And how is Hop feeling about it?” She was grinning.

“He’s, well, he has a lot of mixed emotions. I don’t think he wants to chaperone at all, but he’s doing it for her. And then there’s the whole “my little girl is growing up” thing. Jane becoming a young woman is affecting him. Are you coming to the dance?”

Joyce shook her head, “No, not this year. My boys will be there, of course. Jonathan is doing pictures again this year, and Will will go with him.”

“Karen told me Nancy is helping with drinks. She apparently did it last year too. You should come though!”

“I don’t want to embarrass Will. He’d much rather I not be there.”

“Well, what are you going to do with yourself all night?”

“Oh, I have plans! I’ll have the house all to myself. So I’m going to pamper myself with a nice meal, then a bath and a movie.”

I nodded, “That sounds heavenly.”

“It’ll be nice. Are you going to get something new too, really knock Hop’s socks off?” We both giggled.

“I think I probably will. But the priority is Jane.”

“Living together has been going okay then? Does he snore or anything?”

I laughed, “Maybe a little. If he does, I just nudge him and he stops. It’s been really great. We’ve become a little family. Have you heard any… rumors around town?”

“I am not the person to ask about that, people have their opinions about me, I’m sure. You’re a sweet person and Hop is the Chief. You shouldn’t worry.”

“Oh, but I do! Last weekend, Jim and I went to dinner with Karen and Ted, and Ted said some things that have had me thinking. It’s not that I doubt my love for Jim, but we’re not married and that seemed to really get Ted’s goat. Plus that he thinks I’m not living up to my potential working here.”

“You should be able to live your life the way you want to! Ted will get used to it, as will everyone else in town. There’s nothing scandalous about what you’re doing. And I’m sure that sooner rather than later, Jim’s going to ask you to marry him.”

I blushed, “You think so?”

“I absolutely do. I wouldn’t be surprised if, by this time next year, you’re a married woman!” I felt butterflies in my stomach. “And if you like your job, I mean, you can always fall back on your other career. You worry too much.”

“I know, it’s bad, bad habit.”

“Just live your life. Everything will fall into place.” Joyce put her hand on mine.

“Thanks, Joyce. I’ll try to put that into practice.”

We both went back to work then. Before long, 3 pm had rolled around and it was time for me to pick up Jane from school. I said my goodbyes, and then made my way over there in my car. I waited in line with the other parents around the curb in front of the high school until I saw her come out. She was saying goodbye to her friends and she hugged Mike. I had to smile. Then she spotted my car and I waved her over. She hopped in the passenger seat.

“Hey kiddo, did you have a good day?” We hugged.

“Yes.”

“Good! You ready to go dress shopping?” She nodded. At this point, I was used to her muted reactions and monosyllabic sentences. “Okay then, let’s go!”

We went to this little boutique in town. I had debated going to the mall, but it wasn’t exactly local and I’d rather support a hometown business anyway. We were greeted by the saleswoman almost immediately, and then Jane made a beeline for the girls’ dresses. She chose a few to try on, but it was the third one that we decided on.

“I definitely like that one,” I said, commenting on the deep burgundy shimmery dress. It had shoulder pads and a black lace bodice that came to a point in the front. It was mid-calf length, perfect, and definitely not too short that Jim would take issue with it.

“Me too. Do you think Mike will like it?”

I smiled, “I think so. And then we can maybe do a headband.” 

“What a pretty choice!” the saleswoman exclaimed as she approached us, “This is for the Snowball, I take it?”

I nodded, “Yes. “

“It’s a very lovely color on you, dear. Is there anything I can help you find, mom?”

I blushed deeply and stammered, “Um, yes, I am going to be chaperoning so I would like to buy something too.”

“Okay let’s have a look, shall we?” She motioned me over to the women’s section while Jane went to change back into her school clothes.

I followed the saleswoman and we started leafing through the dresses. I hated shopping, truth be told, but I wanted to do girly things with Jane. I was secretly hoping the first dress that caught my eye would be “the one.” It turned out “the one” was a deep purple dress with off the shoulder sleeves and velvet spaghetti straps. It had a sweetheart neckline, so it was perfectly modest for a children's dance, but the hint of shoulders would also be a little flirty. The skirt was midlength and gathered and flared. It was beautiful. Although I did not doubt one bit that if I wore a potato sack Jim would still think I was sexy, this would also do quite nicely.

“What do you think?” I asked Jane once I tried the dress on.

She smiled, a full mouth teeth smile for once, “I think dad will like it.”

I blushed again, “But what DO YOU think?”

“It’s pretty.”

“Okay then. After I change, are you ready to go?” She nodded.

I changed back into my clothes, the dresses were packed up and then we left with them in big white boxes.

“She thought you were my mom,” Jane said when we were driving home.

“It seems she did.”

“Mama lives with my Aunt Becky. She takes care of her.”

I frowned, “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. You can be my second mama.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” I wanted to hug her so badly and tears rolled down my cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Jane looked at me with concern.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just happy, that’s all. I would love to be your second mama. It’s just happy tears.” I sniffed and wiped my tears away. 

“Happy tears…” she said, trailing off, “Are you going to dance with dad?”

“Yes, if I can persuade him.”

“But he likes to dance!” She clearly didn’t understand how someone could not want to do something in a moment, even if they like it.

“He does. Maybe if he saw you dancing it will help. But I’m sure I will get him to at least dance once.”

We were quiet the rest of the way home. Jim was already there when we arrived.

“What’s in the boxes?” he asked with a smile as we walked in the door, my arms full.

“It’s a surprise!” I said, taking the boxes into the bedroom. 

“We’ll be out to make dinner in a minute, kid,” Jim said as he followed me and shut the door, “How’d it go?” He kissed me.

“Good. We both got something. The lady at the shop thought Jane was my daughter.”

“You both have brown hair, brown eyes.”

“Yeah. And then Jane made me cry on the way home. She said I could be her second mom.”

“Aw baby. I remember the first time she called me dad. I almost lost it. Second chances.” I leaned into him and Jim hugged me tightly. “Ready for dinner?”

“Did you cook something?” I had followed Jim into the kitchen.

“I grilled up some chicken and put potatoes on to boil. They should be done soon, for mashed. And I have some green beans going too.”

“You braved the elements to grill for us? That all sounds delicious. Let’s get cooking.” Jim and I finished up the meal and then we all sat down at the table.

\--

“Eggs are good for you. Good protein.” Jim was trying to convince Jane to eat her breakfast that Saturday morning, which didn’t consist of her usual waffles.

“Okay,” she conceded and began to eat her fried eggs with her toast. 

We had all gotten up about the same time that morning and despite her misgivings about the eggs, I could tell Jane was very excited about the dance later that evening.

“I have to stop in at work a little this afternoon, but I promise to be back in time,” Jim said while eating his own plate of eggs and toast.

“Checking in on Powell and Callahan?”

Jim smiled, “Something like that. I think Powell is there so we shouldn’t have any problems, but I have some paperwork to catch up on.”

“Well, at 6:30, we need to leave. The dance starts at 7. And we should have dinner before then because they just have drinks at the dance.”

“Got it.”

We spent the morning sitting around the living room, as a family would. Though, I guess we were family. Jim and I read while Jane finished up her homework. It was these quiet moments that I relished in. Jim sat straight, one crossed over the other. I sat leaning on the arm of the couch with my legs curled up. Jim’s hand rested on my ankle. I loved that, I loved his affectionate, possessive manner. Jane was splayed on her stomach, her books and things around her on the floor.

“What are you studying, Jane?” I asked, looking up from my book and seeing her with an atlas open in front of her.

“A map. We are learning about some countries in Asia in school. Have you ever been to Asia, or anywhere else?” She said this sitting up and turning towards the couch.

“No, though I wish I had. I’ve always wanted to go to England.”

“I have,” Jim said quietly.

“You have? Where did you go?” Jane awaited his answer with rapt attention.

“I uh, I was in Vietnam. There was a war. I was, well, I was just a kid. I was drafted.” 

“What does that mean?”

“It means you have to go to war for your country. I did a tour. It wasn’t nice... In fact, it was really bad. But the country itself was interesting, almost like another planet.” 

Jane mulled that over and then got up and went to the bathroom. I took Jim’s hand.

“I’m proud of you, baby,” I said.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because I doubt you have ever been as open and honest with anyone about your experience before. I actually forgot you went there.”

“Yeah, it was before I married Diane. We were going together then, though. And as far as Jane goes, I want to protect her from a lot of things, but I am starting to realize I can’t keep all the badness in the world from her.”

I moved closer to Jim and wrapped my arms around him, “I bet you looked so handsome in the uniform.”

Jim grinned, “Oh yeah, you would have swooned.” I nuzzled his neck.

I made sandwiches for lunch and we sat down at the table together.

“How are your sandwiches always so good?” Jim asked me making ‘yum’ noises.

“They’re made with love. Did I get yours right, Jane?” She nodded, her mouth full.

After lunch, while Jane and I were cleaning up, Jim got his coat on and then came into the kitchen.

“I’ll be back in time, I promise.” 

“Okay, hon.” He kissed me and rubbed my cheek with his fingers. He then mussed Jane’s hair as she giggled, “I’ll have some dinner by 5 for sure.”

“I should be home before that. Then we can go to this thing and get our dance on,” Jim said this on his way out the door, swinging his hips at me. I blushed and laughed at him.

“Thank you for helping me with the dishes, sweetheart,” I said to Jane as we sat down together on the couch. I turned on the TV.

“I’m really glad you came to live with us. Dad is happy.” 

“Well, you’re welcome. Was he not always happy?”

“He said he was happier since I came to live with him, but he is even happier now. I think he is glad no bad things have happened for a while. So am I.”

“I am too. He told me about that stuff, it sounds very scary. But you were very brave.”

“I did what I had to, to help my friends.” 

“You have some very lucky friends!” We smiled at each other.

“Did you know him when you were my age?” She was referring to Jim.

I thought back with a smile about the cute young man that became the handsome, sexy chief of police and the owner of my heart.

“Yes, I did. I think I’ve been in love with Jim all my life. At the time, eight years age difference seemed like a lot, but now it doesn’t.”

She grinned, “But you were in love with someone else too?”

“Yes, his name was Peter. We were together for a long time. But that ended.”

“I think I love Mike.”

I resisted the urge to say ‘Aw!’ and just put my hand on my chest, “I’m sure you do. Just take it slow, you’ve got all the time in the world. And if you have any questions or anything, Joyce and I are always here. You could probably even ask your dad some stuff.” She looked mortified at the very thought. My mind then went back to the rest of the day, and dinner, “What do you think you want for dinner?”

She shrugged, “One time dad and I made spaghetti. That was fun.”

“Okay,” I got up a went to the kitchen to look through the cupboards, “It doesn’t look like we have the ingredients to make that on hand. Do you want to go to the store with me?” Jane nodded. We headed out to my car.

We were at the grocery store several minutes later and we went in, and then found the aisle that held the pasta and sauces.

“Ooh, you know what? I could make some meatballs too, they’re really easy. And we should get some salad and garlic bread,” I mused as Jane got the things I had pointed out and put them in our cart. 

As we headed towards the area where the fresh produce was, I was stopped in my tracks by the sight of my niece Nancy in one of the aisles. Jane and I quickly made a beeline for her.

“Hey, you!” I exclaimed.

“Hi!” Nancy said, hugging me and then Jane.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m shopping with mom. She should be around here somewhere.”

“Okay, well, it’s good to see you, Nance. I’ll see you later then?”

“Definitely, I’ll be the one handing out drinks!” We laughed as Jane and I went towards the produce again. I kept my eyes peeled for Karen. 

Then I spotted her and who she was talking to. A young man with a mullet was standing next to her, talking about God knows what product. They were smiling and laughing.

“That’s Max’s brother. His name is Billy,” stated Jane. I looked at her and her face said it all. This guy was bad news.

I was trying to decide what to do next. Do I pass her by, and talk to her later, or do I approach her? I decided on the latter. “Jane, honey, why don’t you grab a couple more boxes of Eggos, okay?” She walked off and I turned back to my sister. I tried to change my furrowed brow to a pleasant smile.

Karen saw me before I was next to her, “Maggie, hi!” 

“Hi,” I said. We hugged. I then looked from her to this Billy person. He was wearing some jeans that left little the imagination, a tight shirt, and a denim jean jacket. He was cute, but he gave off bad vibes, vibes that said ‘I’m better than you’ and ‘I’m hot shit.’ 

“Oh, this is Billy Hargrove. Billy, this is my sister Maggie.”

“Hello,” Billy said, shaking my hand, “I work here part-time and I was just helping Karen, um, Mrs. Wheeler with some things.”

“Uh huh. Well, that’s very nice of you.”

“Do you need any help?” Smooth, kid.

“No, I’m fine. I actually have to go. Jane and I need to get back to make dinner. Good to see you, Karen.” I squinted my eyes and gave her a look that said ‘We’ll talk later and I’m watching you.’ I then walked away.

Walking the short distance to the frozen section, my mind was spinning. Could it be? Could my sister really be contemplating… an affair? Had she already started one? I didn’t think she was that stupid, but she could be that desperate. I needed to talk to Jim about this.

Jane and I met up halfway, “Find them okay?” She nodded, “Okay, let’s go get some salad.”

I grabbed a head of lettuce and some carrots and tomatoes. Cheese, of course, was essential. Then the dressing. I picked up the bread and meat and then we were ready to head out. Jane and I went to the cashier and everything was bagged and paid for. Then we each carried some bags to the car. I turned the radio on on the way home to distract my brain. When we got there, there would be too much to do for me to think about what I saw.

When we got back, Jane and I went to work. Once the water was boiling, I had Jane stir the pasta occasionally, as well the sauce while I made the meatballs and put the garlic bread in the oven. When everything was ready, I took the bread out of the oven and put tin foil over it. I put all the spaghetti components together and covered that also. Jane sat down in the living room watching TV, while I started on the salad. Soon after that, I heard keys in the front door’s lock.

“It smells good in here!” Jim exclaimed as he took his coat off.

“I helped!” Jane said proudly.

“Good job, kiddo,” Jim said kissing her forehead. 

“It’s almost ready. I just have to finish the salad,” I said as Jim came into the kitchen. He put his arms around me from behind, causing me to blush.

“How can I help?” he said softly.

“Um, maybe set the table?” 

“Okay.” And he went to do so.

Our meal was ready in five more minutes and we sat down, Jim dishing out spaghetti for all of us.

“How’d it go?” I asked him as we ate.

“Fine, I finished everything up. The place is still standing,” Jim replied with a grin, “And as usual, this is a delicious meal. I am one lucky man!”

“Oh stop!”

“Hey, don’t do that! Before you, I was eating junk every day. Beer was like a food group. Now I get home cooked meals and the love of a beautiful woman. It’s like a damn Norman Rockwell painting!”

I laughed, “Stop, you’re embarrassing Jane.” Jim chuckled and grabbed my hand to kiss it. Jane was beaming. My heart soared for her, she deserved all of this and more.

After dinner, we cleaned up and then I helped Jane get ready first while Jim hopped in the shower. 

“What do you think?” I asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had a headband on keeping her dark brown curls out of her face, “Oh, one more thing!” I ran into the bedroom and picked up a light pink lipstick from my dresser. I let her put it on. 

“Pretty,” she said with a smile.

“You look beautiful honey. I’m going to get ready. Your dad and I will be out soon.”

“Okay,” she said, turning on the TV.

I went into the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I laid out my dress and then began my makeup. I was only going to wear a bit, as usual. 

My heart still skipped a beat every time I saw Jim walk into a room. He came in with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“You should just go like that,” I said standing up. I approached him and stood on my toes to kiss his mouth.

“If I knew it wouldn’t distract all the ladies, maybe I would,” he replied. I playfully hit his chest and turned away before he turned me back towards him, “Oh no, come here.”

“Jim,” I whined as he put his arms around me and leaned down to kiss my neck, “We have to get ready.” I sighed and closed my eyes.

“Why is it every time I want you we have somewhere to be?”

“Bad luck, I guess,” I said with a shrug, going back to the mirror to put my hair up. Jim growled in frustration. I pulled my hair back into a bun. Then I put on my dress. “What do you think?”

“I think,” he walked up to me and whispered, “I think I’m going to enjoy taking it off of you later.”

“Jim!”

“She can’t hear us. But in all seriousness, baby, you look so gorgeous.”

I put my hand on his chest, “Thank you, sweetheart.” He kissed me. Before we left the room I grabbed his arm, “I want to talk to you about something involving my sister later. But for now, let’s just have fun, okay?” He nodded but looked concerned.

“You ready to head out, kid?” Jim asked as he opened the bedroom door and we came out into the living room.

“Yes,” Jane replied standing up.

I looked back at Jim and he was silently admiring the young woman in front of him. I thought I saw him get misty eyed.

“You look, you look very pretty Jane,” he managed to say. 

“Thank you, dad,” she replied. That was it, I thought he was going to lose it. He strode up to her and hugged her tight. Then I wanted to cry.

We headed out shortly after that, all piling into the truck, both Jane and I taking care not to get our dresses dirty. 

As we approached the school, we could see lights and balloons inside the gym, and hear music pumping. Walking in, Jane could barely contain her excitement.

“Good evening, welcome to the Snowball!” a man that was clearly a teacher greeted us, “Hi Jane! Hello Chief Hopper, nice to see you again.”

Jim cleared his throat and put out his hand, “This my girlfriend Maggie Butler.” I also shook his hand. 

“Mike Wheeler is my nephew.”

“Oh, small world! Well, I’m Mr. Clarkson, the science teacher here at Hawkins Middle. Jane, your friends are already here if you want to go inside.”

She looked at us and Jim answered, “Go ahead.” She scampered into the gym.

From there, Mr. Clarkson gave us name tags and explained the basics of what they wanted from the chaperones. Make sure everything runs smoothly, scan the room for problems and that everyone is having fun. 

Making our way to the gym, the music was loud and the lights were bright. Streamers and other decorations were everywhere.

Jim took my hand as we walked the room, “I’m getting some weird deja vu.”

“I never went to school dances, that was more Karen’s thing.” 

“My little nerd,” he took me by the chin and kissed me. I suddenly heard gagging noises to our right. We looked and there was the whole crew, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Will, Jane, and Max. Dustin was making the noises.

“Hello boys, and ladies,” I said with a curtsey. 

“You kids better behave, I’ll be watching you,” Jim said sternly. ‘Yes sir’ and ‘Yes Chief’ was uttered. They all moved towards the dance floor.

“They are terrified of you!”

Jim laughed, “Eh, it’s more that they respect me I think, but sure.”

“Oh look, there are Nancy and Jonathan!” I drug Jim by the hand to the drinks table.

“Aunt Maggie!” Nancy exclaimed hugging me, “Would you two like a drink?”

“You got any beer?” Jim replied, though not managing to keep a straight face. Nancy just smiled and handed us our punch.

“Mike and Jane got their picture taken as a couple. Hope that’s okay Chief,” Jonathan said quietly.

Jim slapped him on the back, “You worry too much, Jonathan. She’ll like to have a copy of that.”

“Looks like they’re all getting their energy out,” I said. I smiled big, noticing Jane dancing with Mike and giggling. It wasn’t often she looked so happy.

Jim and I spent some time walking the perimeter of the dance together, chatting and watching the kids. As predicted, everything was going just great and everyone was having a good time.

About an hour in, the music began to change and some slower songs were added to the set. Madonna’s “Crazy For You” began playing.

“Dance with me?” Jim asked.

“Really?” He nodded and took my hand and we went to the dancefloor.

We found a happy medium with our height difference where I put my hands on his upper arms and he put his around my upper back. Mid-song though I found myself leaning on him and he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed against his chest, taking in his always intoxicating scent. I opened my eyes and saw Mike and Jane together. They were really adorable. They talked and then he kissed her sweetly on the lips. Jim averted his eyes, which I found hilarious. Maybe she really shouldn’t talk to him about anything to do with love and romance.

When the song ended, Jim kissed my hand and then spun me out his arms’ length. 

A couple songs later, Cyndi Lauper’s “Time After Time” started and Jane approached the table with sat at. 

“Will you dance with me?” She asked, turning to Jim. I could tell he was caught off guard but he put his drink down.

“Sure, kid.” He smiled and took her hand. It was so adorable to watch them together, talking and laughing. 

Suddenly, Dustin came up to me.

“So um, Miss Butler, I mean Maggie, would you want to… may I have this dance?” 

“Of course.” I took his hand and we made our way to the floor, him grinning widely.

Dancing with Dustin was actually easier than dancing with Jim. He could at least comfortably put his hands on my waist while mine were on his shoulders, though we stood several inches apart.

“How’s high school?” I asked as we swayed.

“Good! Science is still my favorite class.”

“Hm, I could never quite wrap my head around that stuff. So you all collectively decided to come to the Snowball even though you’re Freshmen now?”

“Mike said we should, it’s Jane’s last one. And we all agreed.”

“One last hurrah, eh? Well, there will be more dances later.”

“More dances that girls will ignore me at…” Dustin looked at his shoes. 

“Aw, Dustin, I think you’re really going to come into your own soon. You’re a handsome, caring young man. And even if it never happens in school, after you graduate things will be different.”

He smiled, “That’s what Nancy said last year.”

“Great minds think alike!”

“It’s just hard, you know? Mike is with Jane, Lucas is with Max. And Will has his own issues. Sometimes I feel all alone.”

The song ended and I brought him into a hug, “If you need to talk, I’m around. I remember my friends pairing off in high school too and it was tough.”

“Thanks.” I kissed him on the cheek, he blushed and then walked over to where his friends were gathering.

Jim had sat back down at our table and I went over and sat down next to him.

“Don’t panic babe, but I think someone has a big crush on me,” I said.

Jim raised an eyebrow and looked towards the kids, “Dustin?”

“Mm-hm. Kid’s smitten. And you know, he’s pretty cute...”

“What are you trying to say? I’m not cute?”

“You are very cute and very handsome, and sexy..” I gave him a peck on the lips.

“You are gonna get it later,” he growled.

“Oh, I hope so!” I whispered back. He groaned.

Somehow before the night was over, the kids got Jim and me to dance to some upbeat songs. I am not a dancer, but I tried. It was kind of fun, to be honest. As the dance wound down, the kids said their goodbyes to each other.

“So, did you have a good time?” I asked Jane on our way home.

She was flushed and smiling, “Yes!”

“I think your dad and I enjoyed ourselves too.” Jim smiled and put his hand on my knee.

When we got home, Jim read to Jane before bed while I went into our bedroom and changed into my pajamas. Thoughts of the day came rushing back and my worry for Karen was reestablished again. When Jim came into the room, I was sitting in the bed, no doubt with worry etched on my face.

Jim changed and the climbed into bed with me. He began massaging my shoulders and kissing my neck. I reached out and grabbed his hand. He stopped.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked changing his position so he was facing me.

I felt tears in my eyes, “Remember I said I had something to talk about, regarding Karen? It might be nothing but when Jane and I went to the grocery store I ran into her, and she was openly talking and flirting with Max’s brother Billy.”

Jim’s hand turned into a fist, “That Hargrove punk has been nothing but trouble since he moved to Hawkins. What happened next?”

“I approached her and he pretended he was helping her with something. But, Jim, it was obvious they have some sort of attraction to each other. I have a terrible feeling that Karen’s dissatisfaction with her marriage could be pushing her to make a big mistake. For all I know, she’s already having an affair! And Nancy was there, in another aisle but she was there. What if she had seen them? It’s foolish and reckless and… I can’t believe this is MY sister I’m talking about.” I started crying and covered my face with my hand.

Jim took me into a hug, enveloping me with his arms. He made shushing sounds but didn’t say anything right away.

“I wish I knew what to tell you to do, baby,” Jim said after a few minutes, his voice muffled because his mouth was against my head.

“I guess maybe I could confront her. But I need to do it in a way that shows her I’m on her side.”

“I can go with you, but I don’t think I should be in the room.”

I nodded, “I agree. Thank you, honey.” I wiped my tears away and kissed him, “I’m sorry I spoiled the mood.”

“No, no, hey… I’ve got the rest of my life to love on you, baby girl. Right now, let me just hold you while you go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay. I love you, Jim.” 

He smiled, "I love you, Maggie.” 

We kissed and then he took me in his arms and ran his hand over my forehead and through my hair until I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie’s dress: https://i.imgur.com/pA3k43U.jpg
> 
> Jane’s dress: https://i.imgur.com/Ze4LUOx.jpg
> 
> I have written this as the other kids, besides Jane, being in 9th grade. I don’t know if that’s “show accurate” but that’s the way it’s turned out.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, thank you! This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere in a long time, so I'm quite nervous!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie confronts Karen. Jim has a question for Maggie.

I didn’t sleep well at all that night. I dreamed that Karen did have an affair and we had a huge falling out over it. She hated me in the dream. I woke up sweating and breathing heavily, and then I broke down. Jim comforted me.

“What can I do to help? Do you want some water? I can even make you a drink if it’ll help you sleep,” Jim said sitting up with me and turning his bedside lamp on.

I sighed, “I don’t know. Maybe if I had a plan I would feel better, more settled.”

“Well, you should talk to Karen somewhere she won’t feel threatened, that’s a given. She’s never been here. We could have the family over for dinner or something.”

“That’s not a bad idea. What about a housewarming? I mean, you’ve been here a long time but I just moved in. It’s a common thing people do, it wouldn’t raise any red flags for her.”

“Okay, and I can keep the others out in the living room and kitchen if you want to take her in here.”

“I guess all we can do is try it and if the mood isn’t right, I won’t bring it up and I’ll try something else some other time. I’m scared, Jim. I don’t want to lose my sister over this.”

He rubbed my arm, “You won’t. You’re not giving either you or your sister enough credit for being level-headed. Do you feel any better?”

“I guess. I’ll call her later, in the morning. It’s Sunday so we could do it tonight. The sooner the better.” 

“It will be okay,” Jim said cupping my face. He kissed me and I melted into it. I needed this, I needed him. We went back to sleep soon after that.

In the morning, I called my sister. I invited her, Ted and the kids to the cabin that evening. We decided on just doing drinks and dessert since it was so last minute. 

Breakfast was quiet that morning. Jim made us French toast. When we were finished and Jane had gone to her room to change, I helped Jim clean up in the kitchen.

“Do you think it would be a bad idea to talk to Joyce about it? She’s the only other friend I have. I don’t think she’d say anything. I need someone else to bounce ideas off of, no offense, honey.”

“No, that’s alright. Yeah, why not invite her for lunch? Or if you want to call her. If she can keep a secret as big as the one's last couple years, she can keep anything secret.”

So that’s what I did. After dressing for the day, I called Joyce and invited her for lunch, just the two of us. Meanwhile, Jim and Jane went to rent a movie for that evening. I was actually relieved when I saw her green Pinto pull up outside the cabin.

“Hey!” Joyce exclaimed as she came up on the porch and hugged me.

“Hi,” I said hugging her back, “Come in.”

“Wow, this place looks a lot cleaner than it did before. I’m going to attribute that to you keeping Jim in line?” Joyce said this as we sat down on the couch together.

I laughed, “He’s actually not that bad when he cares. Joyce, I want to talk to you about something but you have to promise you won’t say anything to anyone.”

“You’re not ...pregnant are you? Cause it would be just like Jim to…”

“No, no, nothing like that!” Joyce visibly relaxed back into the couch, “It’s about Karen. You know her marriage to Ted isn’t exactly rock solid.”

“Anyone could see that.”

“Right, well, yesterday Jane and I went to the grocery store and we ran into Karen there. She was flirting and conversing with Billy Hargrove.”

“Max’s brother, right?” I nodded. “Well, what happened?”

“I was a little icy towards her. The thing is, I’m terribly worried. I’m worried she’s going to have an affair. And even though her marriage isn’t the best, I think it’s a huge mistake.”

Joyce ruminated over this for a minute. “You want to talk to her, I take it?”

“Yes. We’re having her and the family over tonight. Do you think it’s the right thing to do?”

“Absolutely! Better you than someone else.”

“Do you think she could already be having an affair?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. My gut tells me no. And it could just be harmless flirting. That kid has a reputation.”

“But she shouldn’t be doing that at all, she’s married, with kids!”

Joyce nodded, “I agree. Either way, you should definitely talk to her. You’re sisters, she trusts you.”

“Okay. I talked to Jim about it and I just wanted another opinion. Thanks, Joyce.”

She smiled, “Of course. I hope it goes well. Let me know. And I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

We had lunch then and chatted about some other things. I felt better and more determined.

After lunch, she and I went outside while she smoked a cigarette. We sat on some chairs Jim had put out. 

Joyce took a drag and then blew it out with a shiver, “It’s freezing out here! But it’s going to be great come spring and summer. It’s peaceful.”

“I really like it so far. There are no distractions. It’ll be a nice place to raise kids, especially if Jim clears it out a bit more around the cabin like he plans.”

Joyce looked at me with a smile, “Kids, huh?”

I blushed, “Yeah, we kind of talked about it once. I’d like to give him at least one baby, God willing.”

“You’ll make a great mom. Well, you already are basically that to Jane.”

“So are you!”

Joyce laughed, “Yeah, we’re all this weird extended family, some of us bound by trauma. Did you all have fun at the dance? Will and Jonathan said they had fun.” Joyce put out her cigarette and we went inside as we talked.

“We did, and so did Jane. She even got Jim to dance.”

“Really? Wow.”

“But to be fair, he has danced before here at home.”

“I would have liked to see that!”

“He has some moves. I think the kids would call it ‘dad dancing,’ but I find it quite attractive.

“I bet you do. Did he ask you to dance, like a gentleman?”

“Yes! It was really nice to just let loose a little, forget about everything else.”

I heard Jim’s truck pull up then, and soon he and Jane came inside carrying a few bags.

“What did you do, rent out the entire store?!” I asked.

“We got some dessert. Some cake, some pie. I figured we should have more than just ice cream.” Jim replied, going into the kitchen to put things away.

“We rented Gremlins!” Jane said with a smile, “Though Mike has probably already seen it…”

“He won’t mind seeing it again. He hasn't seen it with you!” I replied. She blushed and then sat between Joyce and me.

“Hey sweetheart, “Joyce said, giving Jane a side hug, “Well, I’d better be going. Thanks for lunch, Maggie.”

“Oh, of course, thanks for coming over.” We hugged.

“Not a problem. See ya Hop!” She and Jim hugged. She then left. Jim took her spot next to me.

“How’d it go?” he said softly so Jane wouldn’t hear. She had gone into her room.

“Good. She helped confirm that I’m doing the right thing. I’m still nervous though. Thank you for thinking of dessert. I have a feeling Karen might bring wine or something, as a gift.” I moved closer to Jim and curled up next to him, while he put an arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I hummed in contentment. 

The afternoon passed quietly. Books were read, TV was watched. We decided on take out for dinner, pizza. Jim went and picked it up. While he was gone, Jane and I tidied up a little. When he got back, we ate and then he made sure we had enough wood inside to keep everyone warm. And we waited.

7 pm rolled around and we heard the Wheeler’s car approach the cabin. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Jim answered the door while I stood slightly behind him.

“Jim,” Ted said coming in and shaking my boyfriend’s hand.

“Good to see you, Ted,” Jim replied. Karen came in next and he pulled her into a hug, “You too, Karen.”

“Hi Karen,” I said hugging my sister.

“I brought you some wine as a housewarming gift,” she said handing me the bottle. I glanced and gave Jim a knowing look.

“Thank you so much.”

“Aunt Maggie!” Nancy said and we hugged as well, “I brought you a candle.”

I unscrewed it and sniffed, “Mmm, lilac. Thank you, honey.”

“Michael, come say hi to your aunt!” Karen said to Mike. He had made his way over to where Jane was standing and was talking to her. Mike hugged me, shook Jim’s hand and then went back to Jane.

“So, we have ice cream, or a marble cake and an apple pie. Whatever you all want,” I said moving into the kitchen. The kids, of course, came when food was mentioned.

Everyone helped themselves with the plates, bowls, and utensils provided. Then we adults plus Nancy sat at the table, while Jane and Mike sat in the living room.

“Just be careful not to get anything on the couch,” I said and then sat down, “Thank you guys for coming over.”

“Thank you for having us! So how is living here for you?” Karen asked.

“Really nice. It has some major perks,” I replied, looking at Jim. He smiled, Karen smiled and Ted frowned but didn’t say anything. Good, I thought, I don’t need that on top of everything else.

We ate and chatted. It was nice. Ted even chimed in a little and seemed to become comfortable.

“Okay, movie time!” Jim announced once all the dishes were in the kitchen to be cleaned up. He set it up and Jane, Mike, and Nancy shared the couch, while he and Ted stayed at the table having a drink.

I took a deep breath, “Karen, may I talk to you? Maybe in the bedroom?”

“Of course,” she replied. We went in, I shut the door and we sat on the bed, “What’s going on, Maggie? Is everything okay?”

I nodded, “Yes. I just … this is really hard for me, but I’m worried about you. I saw you with that Hargrove boy at the store.”

Karen went pale and she spoke softly, “We’re just friends.”

“Okay, but, I can’t help but remember how we had talked about your and Ted’s marriage struggles a couple months back, and then I see you with him. You were flirting Karen, you can’t deny that.”

She was quiet for a while. I was afraid she was getting madder at me by the minute.

“Billy he, he just makes me feel like a woman, you know? He pays attention to me, he compliments me. Ted and I aren’t like that anymore. I’m envious of others. I’m envious of you.”

“Really?”

“Well, yes. You and Jim are so in love and he treats you so well. I guess when Billy talks to me, I just felt special. Like I haven’t in a long time.”

I took Karen’s hand, “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think of that. So.. you’re not … sleeping with him?”

“What? No! No. That would be a big mistake. He’s half my age, how would that look in the community? But it’s not like I haven’t thought about it.”

“Have you given any more thought to counseling?”

“I didn’t even bring it up with Ted yet. I guess we should at least try if anything for Holly’s sake. She’s still young and she needs both her parents.”

“Is there anything I can do? Knock some sense into him?”

Karen chuckled, “No, I know how to talk to Ted. I appreciate your concern. I will broach the subject with him. Tonight, after we get home. And if we don’t do that, well, I guess we’ll discuss separation.”

“I wouldn’t encourage that, but on the other hand, you shouldn’t stay together just for your kids. There’s got to be something between you and Ted, something that’s been missing for a long time. Just promise me you’ll do everything you can to try?”

“I promise. Deep down, I know I still love him. Thank you for caring enough to talk to me. Saying it out loud, I can see how foolish I’ve been with the whole Billy thing. I’m going to have to avoid him. Or outright cut him out of my life.”

“He’s bad news, Karen. He’s going to tempt you and it will be very bad.”

“I know. He’s cute though, right?”

“Eh, I guess. In a bad boy sort of way. Not my type at all. Keep me in the loop, okay? I’m really, really glad this talk went so well.”

“I’m sorry I had you worried about me. But I’m glad you brought this up. And that you care about me so much.”

“Of course I do, you’re my sister! I love you.”

“I love you too, Mags.” We hugged and some tears were shed. Then we went and joined the others.

By this time, Nancy, Mike, and Jane were on the floor in front of the TV, and Ted and Jim were sitting on the couch. Karen and I sat next to your respective men. Jim and I practically became one person as I cuddled up to him, and Karen put her hand in Ted’s. They made eye contact and he gave her a little smile. Somehow, I knew everything was going to be okay.

“Karen, you want some wine?” I whispered.

“Absolutely!” she said back. I went and opened the bottle she’d brought and then poured some glasses. We finished out the movie nursing those.

“Thank you for having us over,” Karen said giving me a hug at the door.

“We had a good time,” Ted agreed. I gave him a hug and he looked surprised. 

Everyone else said their goodbyes. I plopped down on the couch, suddenly feeling a bit exhausted.

“That was fun,” Jane commented.

I hugged her, “I’m glad you had fun, sweetie.”

“Everything go okay?” Jim said pulling me to him.

“Yes. I’ll tell you about it later.”

We watched the news before going to bed. Jim made sure Jane had all her homework done for the next day, and then he came into the bedroom, where I had already gotten ready for bed.

“I’m glad your talk went well,” Jim said as he changed out of his clothes.

“Me too. I feel really bad for my sister. She feels neglected, and Billy made her feel special, she says.”

Jim nodded getting into bed, “Yeah, but he’s giving her the wrong kind of attention.”

“She’s going to talk to Ted about marriage counseling.”

“Probably a good idea.”

“You’re awfully quiet, honey.”

Jim looked at me, “Oh I’m fine. I’ve just been thinking, that’s all.”

“Oh? What about?” I moved closer to him and peppered kisses on his shoulder.

“About us. About not wasting time.” Jim leaned over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. When he sat up, his hand was clenched together. He opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring on his palm, “Maggie, will you marry me?”

I put my hand to my mouth and immediately began to get emotional, “Oh Jim, yes, yes I will!”

He slipped the ring on my finger and then kissed me passionately, “Mm, I love you so much, baby girl.”

I love you too.”

We slid down into the bed and slowly removed each other’s clothes. While making out, Jim stimulated me with his fingers. Then he entered me slowly and we moved together.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good!” He said, grunting.

“Yes, like that. Oh, Jim!” I exclaimed as his hands ran over my body and his mouth found my breast. 

We made love for a while, skin rubbing against skin, delicious slick wet sounds filling the room. We tried to keep our moans soft.

“Jim honey, please make me come,” I pleaded.

“Well since you asked nicely…” he quipped and while still pumping inside me faster, rubbed his fingers over my clit. 

My mouth opened and formed an ‘O’ as my breath caught. I closed my eyes and my orgasm overtook me. I moaned into his shoulder.

Jim followed close behind, groaning my name before collapsing partially on top of me. He was still inside me when he turned back and kissed me, kissed my face and my neck, making little moaning noises as he did so. We smiled at each other.

“You asked me to marry you,” I said.

“I did.” 

I giggled and hugged him, staying that way for a while, just staring at the ring on my finger over his shoulder. That night, I slept great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, thank you! This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere in a long time, so I'm quite nervous!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a snow day in Hawkins! Jim and Maggie's good news gets around.

I woke up the next morning when the sun rose. Jim was already awake but I was still in his arms.

“Mm, morning,” I said, leaning in to kiss him.

“Good morning. How do you still look so gorgeous?” He said this as he ran his hand over my face.

“Oh please!” I said sitting up, running my hand through my disheveled hair. I uncovered myself and then picked my pajamas up off the floor and put them on, shivering. As I pulled the shirt down, I caught a glimpse of the ring finger of my left hand. I smiled, “Jane is going to be so excited.”

“Hell, I’M excited!” Jim exclaimed, sitting next to me on my side of the bed after putting on his own clothes. He kissed my head.

“Me too. Back to reality?” 

Jim sighed, “I guess. I’ll start breakfast. If you want to get Jane up…” He raised his eyebrow at me, letting me know it was okay for me to tell her when I did so. I grinned.

While Jim stoked the wood stove and went into the kitchen, I knocked softly on Jane’s bedroom door and then entered. She was still sleeping soundly.

“Jane, honey, it’s time to get up,” I said softly, sitting on the bed. I ran my hand over her arm.

She groaned and opened her eyes, stretching her arms above her, “Hi.”

“Hello. School isn’t for another hour or so. But you have to get up.”

“Okay.” Jane sat up and reached out to hug me. I was filled with so much love in that moment, so much warmth. 

“Did you sleep well?” I asked. She nodded. She shivered and I ran my hands up and down her arms to warm her up, “Good. Your dad is starting breakfast.”

As I took my hands back, she grabbed my left one. She stared down at the ring with wide eyes.

“You’re really going to be my mom?” she asked looking up at me, almost pleading.

Tears filled my eyes, “Yes. I’m going to marry your dad. He asked me last night.” Jane and I hugged each other tight then. 

“I love you, Maggie,” she said, her head still on my shoulder.

I looked into her eyes, “Oh sweetheart, I love you too!” We hugged again, “Come out when you’re ready then.” I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where Jim was preparing eggs. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged myself to him with a contented sigh.

“She approves, then?” Jim asked, scrambling the eggs.

“Yes. She said she loves me. My heart is so full,” I replied leaning my back against the counter next to the stove.

“She doesn’t say those things easily, you know, so this a big deal.”

“I know. And as someone who several months ago had no idea where her life was headed, I really feel blessed.”

Jim smiled as he moved the pan off the heat, “I understand. I was in a similar boat, but it lasted years.”

“I should have moved back to Hawkins a long time ago.”

“He shook his head, “No, I wasn’t ready. Even now I think you’re too good for me.”

“No, I’m just the right amount of good for you,” I replied as we put our arms around each other and kissed chastley. 

Jane came out of her room fully dressed for school and then headed to the window, “It’s snowing.”

Jim went to where she was standing, “Wow, it’s a blizzard! There’s got to be something like five inches out there already.”

“Oh wow,” I said coming over, “How did we not notice?”

We turned on the radio and the news was reporting the expectation of at least two feet if not three. They also reported that the local schools were closed. Jane promptly went back to her room and changed back into her pajamas.

“I’d better call in, just to see where we’re at,” Jim said. He headed into the bedroom to phone the Police Station. He came back several minutes later, “Well, tweedle dee and tweedle dumba…” He cut himself off, reminded that Jane was in the room, “Powell and Callahan are there, on call. They said roads are bad. So I’m not going anywhere, and you shouldn’t either. I may have to go out if there are any accidents though.”

“Okay. Sounds like the safest bet,” I replied, stifling a giggle over his disdain for Callahan coming up yet again, “I’m going to call Mr. Melvald.”

“Hello?” he said answering his home phone.

“Mr. Melvald, hi it’s Maggie. Just seeing if by chance the store is opening today.”

“Oh no, definitely not. Please don’t trouble yourself. I’ve already spoken to Joyce too. The roads are bad, even in town.”

“Okay.”

“We’ll see what tomorrow brings, but we might have a break for a day or two. I will let you know later.”

“Okay sounds good.”

“Enjoy your day, Maggie.”

“Thanks. Bye!” I hung up and sat down at the table where Jim and Jane had started eating, “Well, looks like we all have the day off.”

“Can we go outside?” Jane asked while we ate.

I looked at Jim, “Well, I’m not really into snow things, but I will brave the elements for you, my dear. And I imagine your dad is going to have to dig us out at some point.”

Jim sighed, “My work is never done! I don’t think I’ll have to do that for a while yet, at least not until it slows down.”

We finished breakfast and cleaned up. I jumped in the shower, preparing myself for the cold air outside as best as I could. When I got out, Jim was at the mirror shaving and trimming his beard.

“Getting pretty familiar, aren’t we?” I teased. 

“The steam helps open your pores! Also, how can I resist this sight?” he replied, eyeing me in my towel mischievously. 

“Mm. Warm me up, baby.” Jim dropped everything and took me into his arms, planting a kiss on my lips, and then several down my neck and chest with a moan.

“Are you coming or not?” Jane yelled and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Later,” Jim said, exiting the bathroom. 

“You bet,” I replied with a smile. I slipped my underwear and bra on, before speedily going into our bedroom with the towel still over me, just in case. Jim and Jane were already slipping their boots on and paying no attention to me. I quickly dried my hair and then got dressed. Coming out of the bedroom, Jim was standing there in his jeans and a flannel shirt, one piece of wardrobe I couldn’t get enough of for some reason. “My lumberjack!” I kissed his cheek while he grinned.

“You need to put your coats on,” Jane said, obviously wanting to get outside sooner rather than later.

“Okay, okay!” I grabbed my coat, hat, and gloves and put them all on. Jim and Jane had already gone out.

“Maggie!” Jim yelled as I opened the front door. He threw a snowball at me but hit the side of the cabin instead.

“Oh no, nope. I don’t want to get wet. You can keep that business to yourselves.” Jim ignored me and the next snowball landed square on my chest, “You little -” Jane laughed as I ran after Jim, even though two of my steps equaled one of his and I would never catch him. We ended up in the clearing beside the cabin.

“Take your best shot,” Jim teased as I picked up some snow. I aimed for his head but it didn’t quite make it there, and instead hit his neck, snow sliding down into his coat, “Damn it, Maggie, it’s so cold!”

I roared with laughter, “That’ll teach you!” Jane ganged up on him too and threw a snowball that hit him in the back. She was laughing so hard she was bent over.

“I see how it is. I surrender. For now.” Jim grabbed a shovel he had propped by the front door and started at least attempting to dig out the driveway a little. 

“Hmm,” I said surveying our surroundings, “Too bad we don’t have anywhere to sled, or a sled to begin with. Come on, let’s make snow angels!”

“Snow angels?” Jane echoed.

“On three, let yourself fall back into the snow. Don’t worry, it’s deep enough.” I stood away from her a little more, ”Okay, one, two, three!” We both fell back into the soft, fluffy snow.

“Now what?” Jane asked.

“Spread out your arms and legs, and then move them back and forth on the snow. And then we’ll stand up as carefully as we can.” We both did what I’d said, and then I got up and put out my hand to help her up, “See? They look like angels.”

Jane smiled, “Cool.”

“Alright, since we called a truce, I think we should make a snowman before we start to freeze,” Jim announced approaching us.

“I agree,” I said, “Watch out for the angels!” We walked a little further up the side of the cabin.

We spent the next 30 minutes or so gathering snow into balls, the largest first. In all honesty, Jim did most of the work. Then I went into the cabin to grab a carrot with Jim and Jane found sticks for arms, and rocks for the mouth and eyes.

“I think all this work earns us a hot chocolate,” Jim said once we were done.

“Oh my gosh, YES!” I said and we hurried inside. I was relieved to find that as soon as we got inside, my skin began to feel normal again. 

We took off our boots and coats, placing them on the chairs from the kitchen table near the stove. I then prepared the hot chocolate for us, while Jim and Jane took stock of our time outside on the couch.

“Did you hear what she said?” Jim asked as I handing them both a mug of the warm, chocolatey goodness.

“Hm? No,” I replied.

“Jane said it’s more fun playing with you around.”

“Aw, well, I enjoyed myself too, despite the cold.” I retrieved my own mug from the kitchen and then curled up next to Jim. Feeling the hot liquid run through my body was like heaven.

“I would have to agree,” Jim whispered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. It was just like him to turn “playing” into a sexual reference.

“Why you horny… ahem, what’s on TV?”

We watched TV for a bit, and then the books came out as usual. 

“Want to put on some music? You pick,” Jim said lazily.

I went over to the record player and leafed through our now combined collection. I chose the Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazlewood collaboration Nancy & Lee.

“Oh, nice!” Jim exclaimed as I sat back down, “Nancy Sinatra is super sexy. “These Boots” and all.”

“I’d have to agree. Like her dad too.”

“Who doesn’t, am I right?” We smiled at each other. These moments where we connected through mutual adoration of something were what I lived for. We sat for a few songs just listening and reading, and then “Summer Wine” came on.

“Strawberries, cherries, and an angel's kiss in spring, my summer wine is really made from all these things,” I sang along with Nancy.

Jim admired me and then picked up Lee’s part, “I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled to, a song that I had only sang to just a few. She saw my silver spurs and said let's pass some time, and I will give to you summer wine. Ohh-oh-oh summer wine.” We continued our little duet till the end of the song.

“Jane, this is what you have to look forward to,” I said turning towards her. She just rolled her eyes and Jim laughed. 

And then I sat bolt upright, “Oh my gosh, I need to tell Karen our news!” I went to the phone and dialed her number.

“Wheeler Residence,” Mike said as he answered the phone.

“Hi, Mike it’s Aunt Maggie. Is your mom around?”

“She’s here somewhere. Hold on,” he put the receiver down and I heard him yell ‘Moooom!” throughout the house. I wondered if he did things on purpose to irritate his parents.

“Maggie?” 

“Hey sis, how’s this snow day treating you?”

She sighed, “Michael, Lucas, and Dustin have been outside playing most of the day, and then they come in and drip wet snow everywhere. I think I’ve finally got them settled with some snacks for the moment. I take it you have the day off?”

“Yes, Mr. Melvald said traveling was a bad idea. And Jim is home too. Karen, I have some news.”

“Just since last night?”

“Yes. Jim asked me to marry him.” Karen screamed into the phone and I held the receiver away from my face for a few seconds.

“I’m so, so happy for you, congratulations!! You have to let me help plan the wedding. When were you thinking?”

“Um, maybe spring or summer? I don’t really want to wait too long. And I don’t want a huge to-do.”

“But you deserve something lavish and beautiful!”

“I think we can have something beautiful in our backyard. The sunshine, the flowers. I want to keep it simple.”

“Okay, we have to seriously talk about this sometime soon, but honey, I am so excited for you! Tell Jim and Jane I said hello.”

“Okay, talk soon. Bye!” We hung up and I fell back onto the couch with a sigh.

“Did it not go well? Can I expect your sister to show up brandishing a stiletto to beat me with?” Jim asked moving in close.

I chuckled, “No, she’s happy for us, ecstatic even. Karen is just… she automatically starts planning. She thinks we should have some big wedding.”

“Is that what you want? I mean, I did it once but I can do it again for you.”

“No, it’s not. I don’t like all the attention that comes with a ceremony like that. I just want something that our family and close friends can come to, maybe outside, and then after a potluck or something. All I really want is to marry you.”

“We can go to Vegas. Or to the courthouse,” Jim suggested taking my hand.

“No, I don’t quite want it to be that simple. I want my sister to be there, and Jane. And I think if we clear out some space in spring like you talked about, we could set up a beautiful wooden arch with flowers to get married under.”

Jim smiled, “You have thought about this.”

“Yes. But for now, can we just bask in the fact that we will be getting married and I will be Mrs. Hopper?”

“Absolutely, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said as we kissed. We then stood and swayed to “Some Velvet Morning.”

The other inevitable phone call I had to make was to Joyce, so I did that quickly before lunch.

“Get the hell out! You’re engaged to Hop?” she exclaimed into the line.

I giggled, “Yes!”

“I’m so happy for you, and damn proud of him! He didn’t let you go away!”

“Oh, he couldn’t get rid of me if he tried. I’m head over heels, Joyce.”

“Well, that’s just the best news, really, congratulations.”

“Thanks. How are you holding up at home with your boys today?”

“Pretty well. Jonathan and Will have been outside most of the day so far, and I made an appearance for a little while.”

“Jim, Jane and I went outside too. I remember being so excited as a kid about snow, and now I want almost nothing to do with it!”

“I know what you mean! Oh, they’re coming in now, I need to get some lunch together. But I’ll see you tomorrow, and then you can show me the rock on your finger.”

“Okay, see you then. Bye.” I hung up and went into the kitchen where Jim was making some grilled cheeses for lunch, “Sometimes I wish Joyce was my sister.”

“Why’s that?”

“She just gets me. She had the reaction I wish Karen had about our engagement. I guess I should be used to it by now, Karen’s always been like this. I wish she didn’t want to fix things all the time.”

“I’m sure deep down, in her own way, she thinks she’s helping you.”

“I know. And I love her to death. She always expects me to take her advice or suggestions. I hope she takes mine and goes to a marriage counselor. I hope she doesn’t try to do it all on her own.”

“I could try talking to Ted, but my track record up until now hasn’t been the best.”

“No, I wouldn’t ask you to do that. Karen knows him best. I have to try not to think about it too much. Sorry, we should be celebrating!”

“Grilled cheese, tomato soup and…” Jim turned the stove off and went into the fridge, “Champagne?”

“There’s champagne in there?!”

“I might have bought it when I bought the ring. And hid it in the back of the fridge hoping you wouldn’t see it.”

“Well, it worked. But Jim, it’s only noon.”

“It’s 5 o’clock somewhere, right?”

“Okay. Pour me a glass.”

We spent the rest of the afternoon listening to music, reading and playing games. When the snow let up, Jim cleared most of it from around the front of the cabin before the sun went down. It looked like we would all be getting to work or school the next morning. He and I finished the bottle of champagne with dinner and got tipsy.

“Well, I’d better get to bed, early day tomorrow,” Jim stated with a yawn. He caught my eye and moved his head towards the bedroom.

“Oh, um, me too. That okay with you, Jane?”

“I can read. But I am pretty tired,” she replied and went into her room without a second thought. Jim and I quickly went into our room and locked the door behind us.

“Tired, huh? You’re such a liar!” I said as I knelt on the bed with Jim doing the same on his side.

“Mm, I’m bad, baby, maybe you should punish me,” he replied sloppily capturing my lips with his. He then stuck his butt out at me. I cackled and whacked him hard. “Ouch, damn it, woman!”

“You love it!”

“I love you, so fucking much.” 

His lips fell on mine again as our arms snaked around each other and we fell to the bed. I practically tore his flannel off and had my hands all over his chest and back, while my sweater flew across the room and his head was buried in my breasts. That didn’t last long though; my bra was soon gone and jeans and underwear were removed. We writhed against each other a few moments before Jim drug me to the edge of the bed and began devouring and touching me.

“Oh Jim, oh fuck!” He spread my legs wider and I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face so I could moan and scream all I wanted. I moved my hips and his moans vibrated through me.

“You know how beautiful you look from down here, just falling apart for me?” Jim started to flick my clit with his tongue and move his fingers in and out of me. I bit the pillow and grabbed one of my breasts for something to hang on to. My orgasm was upon me, “You close, baby girl?”

I nodded and removed the pillow from my face, "Mm-hmm. Fuck.”

Jim stopped abruptly and kissed his way up my body, and then kissed me passionately on the mouth. He lined himself up with me and entered me quickly, pounding in and out.

“You feel so amazing, every time. Shit, honey!” I drug my hands down his back and whined in his ear. We continued like that for a while, breathing heavily, “I’m going to come, fuck!”

I took his hand and placed it between us. Jim took the hint and began rubbing my clit fast. And in no time, we were both coming, hard. He moaned into my chest and I saw stars and felt the delicious warmth wash over me. I didn’t even make noise, I was so overcome.

“Mags, you okay?” Jim asked as we sat up together on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, that was just intense. I’ve never come that hard before.”

He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead, “It was good for me too. Really good.”

“I’ll be right back,” I said. I slipped my robe on and wobbled to the bathroom. When I got back, Jim was under the covers. He patted the spot next to him. I slide in and he possessively pulled me to him, “I’m going to be thinking about that all day tomorrow.”

He chuckled, “Be careful, I sometimes think Joyce can read minds.”

“She probably can!” I turned around partly and kissed him, “Night.” 

“Good night sweet thing,” he said in my ear, sending chills down my spine as I drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined, thank you! This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere in a long time, so I'm quite nervous!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie does some wedding planning. Later, she gets the news she was dreading.

“Karen, no,” I said to my sister. She and I were sitting on the couch in the cabin looking through bridal magazines one Saturday afternoon in March. 

“But it’s the style these days,” she replied. We were looking at a dress that's poofy on shoulders and had lots of ruffles, “I think it would look pretty.”

I scrunch my nose, “I just don’t like it. Besides, it’s going to be almost summer and I don’t want to wear that outside in the heat.”

Karen sighed, “Well what about this one?”

I shook my head, “No. I have something in mind.”

“Like…”

“Something more 60’s or 70’s inspired. Not too frilly. Less Princess Diana and more Audrey Hepburn. Besides a train would look ridiculous on me, I’d drown in it.”

“Alright. Whatever you want. I’m just trying to help.” Karen said softly. 

“Karen, I’m sorry. I value your opinion, I really do. I’m just not interested in something flashy or fancy.” I chose my words carefully. In the past few months, she was very sensitive. She and Ted were going to counseling and it wasn’t turning out quite the way she wanted. She indicated to me that she was doing most of the work, while Ted would nod and smile at the sessions and say he was going to work on things, but only half-assed it. It was frustrating for her!

“I know, Maggie. I guess I’m trying to live through you a little.”

I put my arm around her, “You had a beautiful wedding, remember? The church, the reception. You looked gorgeous in your dress. We’ve always been different. I just want to marry Jim, that’s all I want.”

Karen put her head on my shoulder with a smile, “You are so cute, the two of you. Living on love. I hope it lasts.”

I felt a twinge in my heart, “Your marriage isn’t over.”

“Sometimes it feels like it is. I just wish Ted would try. Well, he has been a little more attentive. He’s gotten me flowers, and we talk every day after he comes home from work, or before bed.”

“Well, that’s something! He loves you, I know he does.”  


“He does. And I love him. We’ve just gotten so … comfortable in our roles in the family, that we’ve neglected each other. That’s what the counselor says, that we need to find who we were before the kids and everything else. We used to laugh together, and make love…”

“Wow, too much information!”

“Oh Maggie, please! You know that’s part of it. I bet your sex life is fabulous.”

I blushed, “It is pretty great. But that’s not everything!”

“No, but it’s an expression of the love we should be feeling for each other. I just want “us” back. The kids are practically grown, at least Nancy and Michael are. What happens when Holly is too and we have an empty nest? I don’t want us to fall apart.”

“Come here,” I said and hugged my sister, “Keep trying. Do you want me or Jim to talk to Ted?”

“No, no! I appreciate the offer but he wouldn’t listen to you, and Jim might end up punching him and we can’t have that.” We both laughed. 

“What about if Ted saw a second person, a therapist of his own? Another man he could talk to?”

“Hm, maybe. He has some friends whose wives I could talk to, and maybe those men could talk to him. Or I could resort to yelling at him.”

“Try to resist the urge. Okay, let’s look at some dresses for you, Nancy and Jane!” 

Winter had come and gone, and things were starting to thaw outside. I had to admit, though, I would miss all those nights curled up with Jim on the couch by the wood stove. But the coming of 1986 and spring excited me. It meant renewal and flowers, and the beginning of the rest of my life.

Jim and I had decided we didn’t want to wait forever to get married, but we also wanted an outdoor wedding. So that meant we needed to wait for the weather to warm up, especially since we wanted to spruce up the backyard a little beforehand. We chose Saturday, May 3rd as our wedding day.

“Okay, now this I like,” I said to Karen about the bridesmaids' dresses. 

“It’s the first one we’ve agreed on!” she replied. The dress in question was a sleeveless lace dress with a bow tied in the back. I decided on lavender as the color. “I think this will flatter all three of us. Well, at least the skinny little girls!”

“Oh Karen, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Isn’t Joyce in the wedding?”

“I’ve thought about it a lot and she is a dear friend to me, but I haven’t known her that long. We already talked about it and she is more than fine sitting on the sidelines.”

“I’m honored to be your maid of honor. Who is standing up for Jim?”

“To be perfectly honest, I don’t know. Maybe Powell and Callahan? I don’t think Jim has many friends. He mentioned an old friend, Benny, but that he had passed away. Maybe Mike can walk with Jane? Wouldn’t that be adorable?”

Karen smiled brightly, “I’m sure he won’t need much convincing.

“And Holly can be the flower girl!”

“I love it, yes!”

“But overall I want it to be simple. I don’t want many attendees and I want the get together after to be small. Maybe even in the backyard and some inside the cabin. But I think we’ll worry about that a little later. Jim already has plans for the yard. Seeding and then an arch for us to stand under.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“It should be. I need to call the dress store and get things moving, don’t I? Ah, I hate this stuff!”

Karen took my hand, “I will lead you!” We laughed.

I called the dress store that afternoon, the same one Jane and I had gone to for the Snowball dresses. I mentioned our prior meeting and that I was marrying the Chief of Police, and the owner said she would give me a discount. Hmm, I thought, being the wife of an authority figure may have its perks! All my girls, Karen, Jane, and Nancy, went along a week later to find my wedding dress.

“What are you looking for, Aunt Maggie?” Nancy asked as we browsed the section.

“Something vintage. I’m not into the styles these days, the trends. All those frills don’t do anything for me. Why don’t you girls try on your bridesmaids’ dresses first and then we can look?”

So they each tried the dress in their respective sizes. Everyone looked beautiful, and I couldn’t help but admire Jane the most.

“Sweetheart, you look so pretty!” I said as she stood in front of the mirror. Nancy and Karen agreed. Jane was grinning at her reflection and moving to and fro, letting the skirt swish, “Okay we’ll take those then.” The saleswoman nodded and got the dresses together.

“Now, my dear sister is the time…” Karen began, dragging me towards the bridal gowns.

“Can’t I just wear a trash bag? Or some jeans? Jim would still love it!”

“No, no. We are going to find something that fits your requirements, but will also make his jaw drop to the floor. Excuse me, do you have any other dresses? Maybe something not on display? My sister is fond of the old-fashioned.”

“Well, if you consider the 60’s old-fashioned!” I added.

“I think I have just what you’re looking for. We have some used but clean dresses of that type, I keep them in the back.” The saleswoman disappeared for several minutes before coming back with a dress inside a zipped bag, “Is this what you’re looking for?”

She unzipped the bag and pulled the dress out and I was in love. It was an ivory-colored sheath dress with lace overlay, and it was perfect. 

“Do you think you have this in my size?” I asked.

“We have several, let me get them.” She came back with four different sizes of the same dress, “Things from the past usually do come back in style, it seems. Hm, try this one on. It is about the size of the dress you bought in December.”

I took the dress and went into the dressing room. Sliding my clothes off and then putting the wedding dress on felt surreal. It was all actually happening! I was going to get married and marry the man I had loved for so long. I stepped into the dress and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly, hugged my curves just right. And it was flattering to my short stature. I took a deep breath and then exited the dressing room.

Karen squealed, “Maggie, it’s so beautiful! You look gorgeous!”

“You think so?” I said, imitating Jane and swaying in front of the mirror. I did a slow turn.

“It’s very becoming,” said the saleswoman.

“Very pretty,” Nancy said.

“What do you think, Jane?” I asked turning to her.

“It’s so pretty. Dad is going to love it. And I love it. You look like an angel.” she replied somewhat quietly.

“Oh, sweetie!” I walked to her and hugged her tight, “Thank you. I’ll take it!” I said this to the saleswoman.

“See that was mostly painless. You are a knockout in that dress. Jim is going to be floored,” Karen said as we paid.

“Mmm, I hope so.” We then left the store. We separated and Jane and I got into my car.

“Let’s go visit your dad at work. His shift is almost over,” I suggested as we drove.

“Are we going to tell him about the dresses?”

“We can talk about it a little, but what they look like is a secret, especially mine. He shouldn’t see it until the day we get married. That’s a tradition.”

“What does tradition mean?”

“It’s something that many people do, parents and then their kids. Things to do with weddings and marriage are very old traditions.”

“What other tra-ditions are there?”

I smiled, “Well, we will give each other a ring. That means we are one, that we are together. We will say vows. Those are promises to love each other and take care of each other.”

“Will you kiss?”

“Of course! That’s the last thing. It’s special because it’s the first kiss you have as a married couple. And then I will be your second mama. Though I suppose I will have to officially adopt you like your dad did.. Anyway! We’ll be family.”

“We are family.” I looked at her and she was just starting ahead, completely serious.

“You’re right, we are.” I gripped the steering wheel harder, feeling my heart clench.

We pulled up in the parking lot of the police station almost as soon as our conversation ended. I held the door open and Jane went in first.

“Janie!” Flo exclaimed, throwing her arms out for the girl. Jane laughed and hugged Flo, “How are you, Maggie?” 

“I’m good. We went dress shopping,” I said as I hugged her. I loved Flo, she reminded me so much of my grandmother.

Flo gasped, “The big day! Did you find the one?”

“Find the one what? Hey, kiddo!” I turned to see Jim coming out of his office. He fluffed Jane’s hair and then came up to me, giving me a side hug and kissing my forehead, “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Well you know we were shopping for the wedding today…” I said.

“Oh yeah! So?”

“So, it’s a secret! But I think you will be very happy.”

“As long as you’re happy, I’ll be happy, baby.”

“I’m going to cry buckets, I just know it,” Flo said.

“Well don’t start now, Flo! Listen, I’m going to take off. The boys seem to be holding the fort.” Jim said. Callahan was snoozing in his chair while Powell was playing Solitaire.

“Okay Chief, have a good weekend!” Flo said and headed back to her desk. The others muttered their goodbyes as Jim grabbed his coat and hat and we left.

As had become customary for us, Jim went to pick up a pizza for dinner while Jane and I went back home to the cabin.

“That reminds me hon, did you pick up your suit yet?” I asked Jim as we ate.

“No, I have to do that soon I guess. It’s all done though.”

“Good. All this wedding stuff stresses me out. Even keeping it simple is work!”

“Oh don’t you worry, all that will fade away when you see me in my tailored suit and tie.” He leaned in and whispered, “It fits me just right. You won’t be able to keep your hands off me.”

“That’s the idea,” I said cooly, kissing his lips softly, while inside my stomach churned and my panties became wet. The man already held the key to my heart and my mind.

“Do you have any idea how badly I want to touch you right now? I wish you were in a skirt. Then I could slide my hand up your thigh.” He slid his hand up my jean clothed thigh.

“Then what?” I said mouth dry. Jane was only a few feet away watching TV and eating her dinner.

“I would move your underwear aside, and slide a finger inside of you. You’re probably soaking for me right now, aren’t you?” I nodded. He chuckled, “Next I would rub over your clit, only lightly, just to give you a taste.”

I had an idea, “And then **I** would hop on your lap and graze your hard on with my thigh.”

Jim looked down and gulped, “Touché. After that, I would definitely need to take you somewhere private and punish you.”

“Mm, please punish me, _Chief_. I’ve been a bad, bad girl.” I flashed him a smile and I knew he was done for.

“Jane we’ll back. We have to discuss some wedding plans…” Jim said nonchalantly, standing up and not taking his eyes off me.

“Okay,” she replied, not looking up from the TV and turning it louder.

Jim pulled me into the bedroom, locked the door and then had me up against the wall. He moaned as he kissed me hungrily, his hands on either side of me while mine were in his hair.

“FUCK baby, you don’t know what you do to me. You make me so desperate for you.” His lips traveled down my collarbone and neck, and I thought for sure he was leaving marks. 

“So are you going to punish me or what, Chief?”

Jim’s eyes narrowed and darkened with lust, “Take your clothes off and get on the fucking bed.”

I did as he said, filled with excitement. After I was completely naked, I sat down on the bed, propped up on a pillow. Jim took his handcuffs from his belt and my heart hammered in my ears. He put one on my left wrist, hooked it through the headboard and then tightened the right one. 

“Spread your legs,” he commanded. I did as I was told, exposing myself to him. He licked his lips and then gently pulled my body down the bed. I spread my legs again and planted my feet on the bed. Jim climbed onto the bed and kneeled in between my legs. He was breathing heavily. “Now you have to be quiet, baby.”

He laid on his stomach and kissed my thighs. I whimpered in anticipation. Slowly, he slid a finger inside of me, moving it in and out. 

“Ohhhhh…” I breathed.

“Sshhh,” Jim said with a hint of a smile. I then felt his tongue run up the length of me once, then twice. He made ‘Mm” sounds. He dipped into my folds, inside of me and then over my clit. I tried to move my hands to his hair, to encourage his efforts, but only felt the handcuffs confining me. I groaned in frustration. Jim looked up with a smile, “You wanted me to punish you.”

I bit my lip as he continued his ministrations. I rolled my hips and he sucked up my juices. 

“Please Jim,” I begged.

“Please who?” He asked, moving his fingers in and out of me again.

“Please _Chief_ ,” I replied. He then sucked my clit into his mouth. The combination made me want to scream in absolute pleasure. I bucked my hips but somehow only whimpered. I came hard, my mouth hanging open, hips moving almost uncontrollably, my wrists straining against the handcuffs.

As I settled down, Jim sucked his fingers off. He then got out the key and undid the cuffs. “Good thing I forgot to take my belt off.” He then placed it on the floor. I grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, “Whoa, slow down sweetheart. Let me get undressed.”

“How can you tell me to slow down when you just gave me the most amazing orgasm? I want to return the favor.”

“Oh you will,” he said standing and kicking his pants off and removing his shirt, “You’re going to take me into that sweet little pussy and I’m going to make you come again.”

“Fuck,” I whispered. I was overcome with lust. As soon as he sat down again, I took his erection in my hand and started stroking him. I lowered my head and took the tip into my mouth, sucking and rolling my tongue around it.

“Shit baby, that’s new! Fucking hell!” His hands went into my hair as I attempted to take more of him into my mouth. He moaned loud enough that I thought for sure Jane would hear. “Hold on, no no. I need to come inside you, honey. Not that I don’t appreciate what you’re doing, I REALLY do, but please, lay down for me.”

I did as I was told and accepted him as he kneeled between my legs again. Jim slowly entered me, but that didn’t last long, and soon he was fucking me good and proper, and fast. His head was near my ear and I hears little noises as I dragged my nails down his back.

“Oh my God baby, yes!” I said just above a whisper. At this pace and angle, he was hitting my clit with every thrust.

“Oh shit, I’m coming!” he exclaimed a few minutes later. He groaned into the pillow. He rubbed me and I bit into his shoulder as I too came. He pumped inside me a while until he finally slowed. We stayed that way for a bit; my arms around his big shoulders as best as they could be, my legs still wrapped around him. When he finally lifted his head, Jim’s face was red and sweaty. He kissed me, “I love you so much, Maggie, so much.” He actually seemed emotional, in a way.

Tears pricked my eyes, “I love you too. And I have to wash this bed.”

Jim sniffed, laughing as he sat up, “Alright, well, come on. Let’s you and I get clean first.” He put out his hand and I took it. We put our robes on and then tiptoed into the bathroom together for a shower.

~*~

Another month passed and April came. Flowers began to bloom and Jim got the backyard area ready for the wedding. He said by the time it rolled around, the grass would be coming in nicely. He commissioned a carpenter in town to build the wooden arch, and it was beautiful, just what I wanted.

The remaining plans all came together as well. And from there, life became calm again for a while. All we had to do was wait.

“I can’t believe spring break is almost over. But that means you’re that much closer to summer and the end of the school year. Are you excited?” Jane and I were lounging around the living room. I had taken a few days during her vacation to spend with her. It was nice to be just the two of us while Jim was at work. But it was close to the end of the workday and he would soon be home.

“Yes! Maybe we can go swimming like last year, we had a lot of fun.” She was helping me put together some wedding favors. They were little mason jars that were filled with mints and candy. On the lids were printed ‘Jim & Maggie’ and ‘May 3rd 1986.’

“Oh, sure we can! Dad and I were thinking of going on our honeymoon late, maybe in August.”

“What is a honeymoon?” She had no doubt been hearing us talk about it pretty often.

I blushed a little, “When people get married, they usually go away together for a little while to somewhere private and spend time together. It’s their first time together as a married couple.”  


“Like the first kiss?”

“Yes, exactly!” Jane had a faraway look in her eyes that reminded me of being a little girl just hitting puberty, dreaming of her own wedding one day. I had to smile.

“Do you think we could have a cookout like we had at Joyce’s last year too?”

“I’m sure we could. Dad is probably dying to grill something. And we can have Mike’s family and Joyce and her boys over, everybody.” Jim walked in the door then and quickly kissed me before hanging his belt with his hat, “What do you think about a barbecue in the summer?”

“Here? Sounds good. Yeah, we can make that happen. Play some games. It would be fun.” Jane grinned.

As I was screwing the last lid on the favors I was working, on the phone rang.

“I’ll get it,” I said standing up. Jim knelt next to Jane on the floor to chat and see what she was working on, “Hello?”

“Aunt Maggie? It’s Nancy,” Nancy cried into the phone. She was trying to keep it together. 

My heart stopped and I pulled the phone into the bedroom, “Nancy, what’s wrong?”

“It’s mom, she…” Nancy sobbed again and I waited for her to catch her breath. Was she in a car accident? In the hospital? “I saw her in town. She was with Billy Hargrove in a back alley and they were kissing!” 

I tried to keep the anger from creeping into my voice, “Okay, try to stay calm. I’m on my way over, and you can tell me all about it. Just, sit down okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.” We both hung up.

I felt myself starting to cry as I moved to grab my car keys. Jim stood up and came over to me, holding me by the arms so I would look up at him, “Maggie, what is it?” 

“Jim, I need to go. Nancy needs me. Just… please stay here. I’ll talk to you later.” I said all of this while avoiding his eyes. I knew if we had eye contact, I would lose it. 

He leaned down, “Karen?” His intuition was still there off duty. I nodded. He breathed in sharply through his nose, trying to control his own emotions, “Don’t worry, take all the time you need. Jane and I will be fine.” 

Jim pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on my head briefly. Then I jogged out of the cabin and started driving to my sister’s house like a bat out of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank this man for inspiring Hopper’s dirty talk: https://soundgasm.net/u/bourbon_neat
> 
> The Bridesmaids dress: https://www.dorriswedding.com/sleeveless-illusion-jewel-neck-pleated-short-lace-dress-pZP_101705.html
> 
> The Wedding dress: https://www.dorriswedding.com/short-lace-illusion-sleeve-sheath-knee-length-lace-dress-pET_711450.html
> 
> (Also, if you've read this from the beginning, I went back and posted pictures of what Maggie and Jane's dresses for the Snowball looked like!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie confronts Karen. Jim and Maggie have a heart to heart.

I was fuming and getting angrier by the second as I made my way over to the Wheeler house. Had Karen been lying to me about the counseling? Had she been having an affair with that boy this whole time? I had tried so hard, I had bared my soul to her and showed her I cared and it meant nothing, not a thing. My mind was swimming with thoughts of how this would affect not only my relationship with her but hers with her husband and children. And her precious reputation, what about that? I gripped the steering wheel harder and gritted my teeth as I turned onto their street. I parked along the curb, went to the door and knocked.

Nancy answered the door holding Holly’s hand. She latched onto me right away before I was even in the door. We went inside and she sat Holly in the living room with the TV and some toys. She and I then sat in the dining room together.

“Okay Nance, what happened?” I said, trying to keep my breathing steady.

Nancy sniffed and blew her nose, “I’ve been watching Holly today because mom said she had a hair appointment. Mike is at Will’s, Dad is at work. I decided to take Holly into town for an ice cream. After we finished with that, I was putting Holly in the backseat when I caught a glimpse of Billy in the alley across the street. I noticed he was with a woman, and they were making out. She turned towards the car and… it was mom! They were clearly drinking and about a minute later they got into Billy’s car and sped off. I followed. I know it was a stupid idea but I had to know. They pulled into the parking lot of a motel outside town and the last thing I saw was them going into a room together. You can only guess the rest!” Nancy started sobbing again.

“Had you noticed your mom acting strange lately?”

“No, I mean, I don’t think so.”

“I don’t know how long this has been going on, but I thought I had put a stop to it over the winter. I talked to your mom then.”

“The housewarming party,” Nancy remembered. She was observant.

“Yes.” I stood up and paced the floor. I didn’t know what to do but I didn’t really want to tell Nancy that. “Okay, I am going to stay here until she comes home. I’ll talk to her. We don’t need to tell anyone else about this right now.”

“Okay. Thank you so much for coming over. I’ve been a mess since I saw… How could she do this to us?”

I sat down again and sighed, “I don’t know, Nancy. I mean… you know what? You’re old enough for me to talk to you about this stuff. You’re dating. Back in December, your mom told me her relationship with your dad was strained. And she said Billy treated her different, he paid attention to her and gave her compliments. She said he ‘made her feel like a woman.’” Nancy cringed slightly. “I also feel like maybe my relationship with Jim may have escalated this. She was jealous of us…”

“Aunt Maggie,” Nancy said putting her hand on mine, “You can’t blame yourself! It’s that fucking piece of shit Billy. Sorry.” I was taken aback by her choice of words, but I agreed.

“Had your mom talked about going to a counselor at all?”

“She and dad were going once a week for a while. But that stopped about a little while ago.” So she hadn’t been lying, that was a relief. 

“I don’t know what made her do this but I’m going to find out. Last we talked it was just flirting, now… well, you only have to assume… I’m sorry, Nancy.”

“I have all these feelings. I’m hurt, I’m sad, and I’m incredibly angry. I don’t know what to do with them. I wish Barb were here.”

“Barb was your friend who died?”

“Yeah. She always knew what to say. Not that … I didn’t mean that you don’t.”

“I get it. She was your age, you two could relate to each other more. I’m going to go into the living room and sit with Holly. If you need to go upstairs and collect yourself, or if you want to be alone, that’s okay with me. When your mom gets home, I don’t want you to get involved. Please let me handle it.”

“Okay.” We stood and hugged each other tightly before she went upstairs and I went into the living room.

“Hi Holly, Nancy told me you got ice cream. Was it good?” I asked as I sat next to her on the couch.

She nodded, “Where is mommy?”

“She’ll be home soon, sweetie. You watching Sesame Street?” Holly nodded again and we sat in silence watching the TV. Nancy joined us about ten minutes later after mostly pulling herself together, even though her eyes were puffy. I had to stay strong, for both my nieces.

An hour or so passed before I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I got up and watched from the window as Karen fixed her hair and makeup in the sun visor mirror. It would be just like her to make sure she was home in time to make dinner, I thought. I was trying to keep my anger in check. I took a deep breath and as Karen started up the path into the house, I opened the front door and faced her.

“Maggie? Hi! What are you doing here? This is a nice surprise!” Karen said, stopping abruptly before walking towards me again.

“Hi, sis. Do you think we could talk?” I asked. She stood in front of me on the porch, just outside the door.

“I have to start dinner,” she replied, trying to push past me.

“It’s important,” I said stopping her short. Our eyes met and I narrowed mine.

“Fine. Let’s… go upstairs.” I followed her as we made our way to her bedroom. Karen sat down on her bed, purse thrown aside, arms crossed. I couldn’t quite tell if she knew what this was about. I remained standing, my arms also crossed. How to begin?

“Karen… Nancy saw you in town earlier,” I started.

“What was she doing in town?”

“Really? That’s the question you’re going to ask? How about, what were you doing with the Hargrove kid?”

Karen’s eyes widened and she went pale, “Nothing…”

I sat down, “Nancy said you were kissing him. And then you went to a motel.”

“How does she know that?” Karen said just above a whisper.

“She followed you.”

Karen broke down, her hands over her face, sobbing. I resisted the urge to comfort her and waited.

“I made a mistake. A huge mistake! I’m sorry, Maggie!” She clung to me in an embrace and I couldn’t help but put my arm around her.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to. You need to talk to Nancy. And Ted. What happened?”

“It’s just everything. My life, you getting married soon.”

“I didn’t know it was affecting you so badly.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. It just reminds me of happier times. We tried counseling Mags, we did, but Ted didn’t pull his weight. I was the only one initiating anything, trying to work things out. I got tired of it. And I had been avoiding Billy, I learned his schedule at the grocery store. But last week, he was working when Holly and I went to get some things. One thing led to another and he kissed me. I felt, God it sounds so stupid now, so appreciated and admired. So I’ve been stealing away here and there to spend some time with him. Then today… today.”

“DId you sleep with him?”

She nodded, “Yes. And I feel horrible about it! I broke my marriage vows! At first, it was great, really great. But then when it was over, he treated me like I had just been some conquest, something to check off his list. He left and I sat there for a while just thinking and crying. I walked back to where my car was and then I came home.”

I thought this over for a minute. “Did you at least use protection?”

“He wore a condom.” I wanted to sigh in relief. 

“I have to be honest with you again, Karen. I’m not happy. I’m angry and hurt and sad. And it’s going to take me a little while to get past this but… you’re my sister and I love you. I can’t protect you from what may happen because of this.”

“I know. I will talk to Ted and Nancy. Does anyone else know? Does Jim know?”

“He knows why I was coming over here. But he won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you. I don’t deserve you. And as far as the wedding goes, I understand if you won’t want me to be in it anymore.”

“Let me think on that. If this is genuine, this remorse, I need to see you make real changes. Go back to counseling, do something!”

Karen nodded, “I understand. You sound like you’re MY big sister.” She smiled.

I sighed and hugged her, “Will you be okay? Do you need me or can I go home?”

“Can you uh, have Nancy come up here? And stay with Holly until she or I come back downstairs?”

“Of course.” I stood and touched her shoulder before leaving the room.

“Nance,” I said entering the living room. She walked over to me so I didn’t have to raise my voice, “Has Mike come home yet?”

“I think he’s staying at Will’s tonight. What did she say?”

“She wants to talk to you.”

“I can’t-”

“Nancy, you need to. I know you’re angry but please, give it a chance, okay? At least hear what she has to say?”

“Okay.” Nancy hugged me and then went upstairs.

Half an hour passed and I still didn’t hear any yelling so I thought it must be going okay. I made Holly and I a snack of apples and peanut butter and we ate in the kitchen. And then I heard the front door open and close.

“I’m home!” Ted shouted from the living room. Shit, I thought. He entered the kitchen then, “Maggie, hello! Where is everyone? Hi sweetie!” He leaned down to pick up Holly and put her on his hip.

“Hi, Ted. Karen and Nancy are both upstairs. I’m sure they’ll be down shortly.” And within a minute, both Karen and Nancy were coming down the stairs. They both looked tired.

“Well, I guess I’ll be heading out now…” I said.

Nancy took me aside, “Mom asked if Holly and I could come stay at your place, just for the night. She wants to talk to dad and would rather we weren’t around for it.” I mulled it over quickly, “Sure, that will be okay. We have the couch and Jim probably has some sleeping bags too. Let me just call him, but it’ll be fine.” I dialed our number while Nancy and Holly went upstairs to pack a bag.

“Hey, babe.”

“How did you know it was me?” I said.

“A hunch. How are things?”

“Okay. Um, would it be okay if Nancy and Holly came to stay at least one night? Karen wants to talk to Ted…”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be outnumbered but that’s okay.” I stifled a giggle, “I am cooking up some of your famous chili!”

“Oh good, I was going to ask about dinner. Okay, we’ll be home soon.”

“Sounds good. See you then.” We hung up. Just hearing his voice filled me with relief. I went back towards the kitchen where Ted was having a drink and Karen was preparing some kind of dinner for the two of them.

“So it’s okay if the girls stay over? I want to have some couples’ time with Ted,” Karen said. Ted smiled, unbeknownst to anything. But she had clearly already talked to him about the plan.

“Absolutely!” I hugged my sister and whispered in her ear, “Good luck.”

When Holly and Nancy came downstairs, we headed out the door. Nancy secured Holly in the backseat while I started the engine. And then we drove off. I turned on the radio and Creedence Clearwater Revival's version of “I Heard It Through The Grapevine” was playing. Ugh, really radio?

“That song’s too long anyway,” I muttered to Nancy. She changed the station to some more current music, “So, do you girls like chili?”

“I do. Holly will, I’m sure,” Nancy replied, seeming relieved by the subject change. You could see the tension fall away a bit.

“Well, Jim’s cooking my recipe. Now I know what you’re thinking, and he is a good cook, he just doesn’t do it often. And you’ll get to see Jane. We’ll have fun tonight.”

The rest of the drive to the cabin was silent, besides the music. When I pulled up, Jim came out.

“Need any help with bags?” he asked. 

“Um, sure,” Nancy replied. He kissed me quickly and then grabbed their bags while Nancy got Holly out of the car. We all went inside.

Everything was super relaxed when we were finally inside. I was glad, and I hoped that I could provide this for my nieces in the future. I could be cool Aunt Maggie! Jane hugged Holly immediately and they started playing on the floor in the living room. Nancy watched, sitting on the couch. I went into the kitchen with Jim.

“How’d it go?” he asked, stirring the pot of chili.

“Okay. Karen regrets everything. I think it’s real. If it’s not, boy, is she playing a long game. Anyway, we talked. She and Nancy talked, though I don’t know what happened there. And she wants to talk to Ted tonight.”

“Probably for the best, but yikes.”

“I know. Can we talk more about this later? I don’t want to make Nancy uncomfortable.”

“Of course. You want to set the table for us?” I nodded and starting getting plates, utensils, and drinks ready.

“This is really good, Jim!” Nancy said. He looked smug. “Or should I call you Uncle Jim, since you practically are?”

“You can call me whatever you want,” he replied, smiling at me.

“So the wedding is planned. It’s all squared away. Finally!” I said with a sigh.

“That’s great. Are you still having a potluck?” Nancy asked.

“Yes. Everyone is bringing something. Flo is bringing the most, I think.” I smiled at Jim. “And even if that falls through, we can order pizza or something.”

“You sure are unconventional, Aunt Maggie!”

“I just want to be married, that’s all. But I guess you have to feed people at a wedding…” The three of us laughed, “Holly, do you the chili?” She nodded, somewhat ignoring me.

After we were finished eating, Nancy and I opted to clean up the dishes. Jane was entertaining Holly, while Jim watched TV.

“How did the talk with your mom go?” I said quietly as I handed Nancy a wet, clean dish.

“Okay. She apologized. I still feel betrayed but I guess it’s good she talked to me instead of avoiding the issue.”

“All her idea too. We just have to see what happens.”

“Thanks again for coming over. I really didn’t know what to do.”

“You’re welcome. And if you need to talk or want to, I’m around. Or maybe Jonathan will be your listening ear.”

“Maybe. I don’t even know if I want to tell him.”

“It’s up to you, but keeping the lines of communication open in your relationship is important. And he cares about you, he’s going to support you.” She just nodded and we finished our task.

After that, we all piled around the TV to watch some sitcoms and eventually had popcorn. I wondered if this is what it was like to have a family, to have kids. It was nice.

When the time came for bed, we decided Holly would sleep in Jane’s room in a sleeping bag, with the door open, and Nancy said she’d stay on the couch.

“If either of you needs me, just knock okay?” I hugged them both and Jane, “I love you all.”

When I got into the bedroom, Jim was already changing out of his clothes. I splayed out of my back on the bed and heaved a big sigh. I rubbed my temples. Several seconds later, I got up and stripped my clothes off. I then climbed into bed and moved up against Jim, my back to his belly.

“You did good,” he said, kissing my hair.

“It went a lot better than I expected. I was so angry with her. But then she broke down, and, how could I yell at her? I think she was telling the truth, that she regrets it. I hope so. But I don’t know what will happen. I don’t know if they’ll get a divorce now or something.”

“It’s possible. I can’t imagine Ted giving up on his marriage, though. He may be neglectful, but he’s not a quitter.”

“How do you know that?” I turned to look at Jim.

“He wouldn’t survive one minute on his own. He’s worse than me!”

I laughed, “You’re not so bad. But the love of a good woman seems to work wonders.”

“It does.” He kissed me deeply.

“Mm, mon amour!” I cooed.

“What was that?”

“French, for ‘my love.’ I don’t know a lot of the language but…” I trailed off, put my head on his chest, and started to cry.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby. Let it out,” Jim said, wrapping his arms around me.

“I just... I hate being strong for other people.”

“But you’re so good at it.”

“I know. And then I break down into a blubbering mess afterward. I don’t understand my sister. And when Ted came home he seemed really happy and I just felt so bad leaving him there and not telling him.”

“Hm, it’d be bad coming from you, or anyone else. It has to come from Karen. Do you think Ted is a forgiving man?”

“I have no idea. I hope so. But it can’t go back to the way it was.”

“Maybe the way it was wasn’t as great as it seemed. If they work together and get through this, they could come out the other side stronger than before.”

“You’re so damn logical.”

He smiled, “I thought a lot about that shit, with me and Diane. The difference was she cheated on me, with the man who is now her husband. But I thought about what I could have or should have done better. Should I have forgiven her? Could I have handled it better? We just argued and argued, until one day she handed me the papers.”

“Do you think if Sara were here that you’d still be together?”

Jim paused, “Maybe. Maybe not. It wasn’t just that she died, it was the whole ordeal surrounding the cancer. It’s hard to take your kid to the doctor, have her get treatments that make her sick and weak, and then find out that it didn’t do any good. Then the waiting, all the waiting.” 

“A couple years ago, our grandmother died from cancer. We didn’t know that was what was wrong with her until it was too late. But even still, the waiting… for her to, pass, that was the hardest part. To see her suffer. I miss her but I would only want her back if she wasn’t in pain, you know?” I felt tears in my eyes.

“Yeah. You know I worry, and it’s irrational I know, but I worry if we have kids that they will die too.” My heart ached as I realized how profound that statement was. I took Jim in my arms and he laid his head on my chest. I felt tears wet my naked skin. “Baby, it’s okay.”

“I miss her so much,” he said his voice breaking.

“I know.” I rubbed my hand over his head, again and again, trying to soothe him like a mother would.

Several minutes passed before Jim raised his head. He took a couple tissues and handed me one and we cleaned ourselves up.

“Fuck, I haven’t even met your parents!” Jim exclaimed.

“They’ll be at the wedding. They live in Florida, retirement. And they will love you. I’ve only told them the good things.”

“Oh is that right?” I nodded and smiled, “I love you.” He hugged me to him.

“I love you too, Jim.” We curled up together and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one surprised me, it happened pretty quickly. I am going on vacation for a couple weeks, but hopefully, I can at least write so I have something to post when I get back. :)
> 
> Notes:  
> The story about Maggie’s grandmother is actually about my grandmother.   
> Also, I think I’m going to devote one more chapter, possibly a short one, to Karen, and then it’ll be time for the wedding! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karen and Billy drama comes to a head.

The next day, I woke up alone. Checking the clock, it was almost 10 am. Jim had let me sleep in. I quickly got up and threw on some pajamas before exiting our bedroom.

“Morning, baby!” Jim exclaimed from his post at the stove. He was flipping pancakes. A lot was already on the table and Jane, Nancy, and Holly were digging in.

I wrapped my arms around his middle and laid my head on his arm briefly with a contented sigh, “Mm, morning.” I walked to the table and sat down, bringing my legs up to my chest, “How did you girls sleep?”

“Holly seems to have slept well, but I didn’t,” Nancy replied. I frowned and covered her free hand with my own in a sign of comfort.

“Are Nancy and Holly going to stay all day?” Jane asked.

I looked at Nancy, “That’s up to you.”

“I want to play with Jane!” Holly spoke up. We all smiled at her.

Nancy looked at me while picking at her food, “Would you mind if I asked Jonathan to come over here? Then maybe he can take us home later.”

I smiled, “Not at all. That okay with you, honey?”

“Sure,” Jim said as he sat down with our plates of pancakes, “Jane needs the supervision.” He winked at her. Despite it being a joke, she gave him a scowl.

I was glad to hear Nancy say she wanted to see Jonathan. I hoped that they would be able to talk and he could be there for her in a way I couldn’t. A few minutes into our meal, the phone rang. Jim got up to answer it.

“Hello?” he said wiping the syrup from his mouth. He stood there, hand on his hip, his brow furrowing and his face becoming more concerned by the second, “Whoa, Karen, hold on, slow down!” 

I stood up and walked over to him, my heart in my throat, “Is everything okay?”

He put his hand up to me, “Okay Karen, yes. We’ll be right over. Okay. Bye.” He replaced the receiver with a sigh and took my hand, keeping his voice low, “Your sister says that damn Hargrove kid is over there, and Ted’s about to blow a gasket. We need to get there NOW.”

“Shit,” I muttered. Jim went into the bedroom to change and I turned back around.

“What is it?” Nancy began, worry in her voice.

“Jim and I need to go to your house. But I need you all to stay here. It’s important that you do that. And call Jonathan. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

Nancy bit her lip, “Okay. Let’s finish eating and then we can watch TV.” She said this to Jane and Holly while I flew into the bedroom with Jim. 

“What’s the plan?” I asked, digging out some jeans and a t-shirt and throwing them on. Jim was already in the same sort of get up, putting on his shoes.

“It all depends on what we come upon. If Ted hit the kid, or the kid hit him, I’ll have to arrest them, I guess.”

“Fuck. What is that idiot doing there anyway?!” I slipped on my own shoes on.

Jim stood heading to the bedroom door, “I don’t know.” I walked up to him and he grabbed my arm, “I need you, Maggie. I need you to take care of your sister. Keep her calm.”

“I understand.” I felt myself getting emotional and Jim pulled me to him for a quick squeeze.

“Jonathan is on his way,” Nancy said as we exited the room.

“Good.” I put my arms around her in a hug, “It’s going to be alright.”

“I hope so.” 

Jim grabbed his gun belt and put on his hat. Then we ran out of the cabin and climbed into his truck, speeding down the road.

Within five minutes, we pulled up to the curb, right behind Billy’s Camaro. Jim got out right away, while I hung back a few seconds to take in the scene.

Billy was taunting Ted on the front lawn, while Karen desperately tried to hold Ted back, her arms wrapped around him from behind. A few neighbors were outside observing. I quickly ran up to my sister.

“Alright kid, enough,” Jim said standing in front of Billy, blocking his view of Ted.

“Fuck off, pig,” Billy replied. He pulled a switchblade from his pocket. 

Jim quickly grabbed his arm, shaking the knife from Billy’s hand and pulling said arm behind Billy’s back, “Now that wasn’t very smart was it?” He put his cuffs on him and held him there, “Ted, you good?”

Ted picked up his glasses from the grass where he’d thrown them. He was sweating and breathing heavily, but no actual fighting had ensued, “Yeah, Jim. Just get him off my property.” Ted went inside the house, followed by Karen.

“This is how it’s gonna go. You’re going to get in your car and get the hell out of my town. If I see your face again anywhere around my family, I’m sure there’s something I can take you down for. Or if you like, I can call up your dad.” Billy’s face turned pale at the mention of his father. Jim took the cuffs off Billy, who quickly walked towards his car.

“This isn’t over,” Billy said angrily, pointing back at Jim. 

“Get out of here,” was Jim’s reply. Suddenly there was a crash. Jim and I whipped our heads back around to see that Billy had backed right into Jim’s truck.

“Mother fucker!” Jim yelled running towards the scene. Billy quickly sped off, “Damn it!” Jim watched him leave and then picked up his radio receiver and called into the station. “Flo? It’s Hopper. My car just got hit by Billy Hargrove. His plate number is GJG-2439. Can you get one of the boys on that, and then send one of them over to me? I’m at the Wheeler house. He’s headed northeast. Thanks.” Jim pocketed Billy’s knife. And then we approached his truck to see the damage.

“It’s not that bad. Still, he’s getting arrested for aggravated assault. Dumbass. You want to go see your sister?”

I grabbed Jim’s hand, “I’m staying with you until someone comes.”

In no time, Callahan had shown up at the Wheeler’s, while Powell and another deputy went after Billy. Jim and Callahan discussed what to do next. They decided that since Jim’s vehicle was still in a drivable condition, they would head over to the station and get in touch with Powell. I gave Jim my keys so he could get my car as well since his truck would have to be looked at. 

“Alright, I’ll be back. Let me know how things go.” Jim said, kissing the top of my head.

“Okay, I will.” We hugged.

“Is he gone? What was that crash?” Karen asked as I came into the kitchen. Ted was sitting at the table and she was wiping his forehead with a damp cloth.

“He’s gone, but he backed into Jim’s truck in the process. So Jim is heading to the station with another officer. Billy will be arrested. What happened this morning?”

Karen began to shakily pour out cups of coffee, “Oh God, I’m so sorry Maggie! This morning, well I, we-”

“Let me get that, you sit down,” I said. 

“Ted and I talked last night. We were up most of it.”

“We’re going back to counseling next week,” Ted added. I handed out cups of coffee.

“We were just getting to sleep when Billy showed up. He starts professing his undying love for me. Well of course Ted-”

“I was mad as hell. I marched downstairs all ready to knock the kid out.”

“And I tried to stop him. We were still in the house when I called you two. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I grabbed Karen’s hand, “So does this mean I can send your kids home today?”

“Yes. We’ll be okay.” Ted left the room then and went into the living room, turning on the TV.

“Are you sure everything is okay? I guess I’m just surprised is all.”

“Ted was furious. But he heard me out, probably for the first time in our marriage. I told him how I was feeling and why. We both have things to work on. That’s why we’re going back to counseling. He’s hurting, of course, and it’s going to take a while for me to gain back his trust. But we’re almost twenty years into this thing, we have three kids. So we’ve agreed to work on it. Together.”

I took Karen into a big hug, “I’m so relieved. Nancy has been worried sick.”

“My poor baby. I called this morning, and we are each going to see our own counselors, as well as the marriage counselor. I have some things I need to work on and talk about…”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I really messed up, Maggie. Billy was saying some terrible things.”

“He’s a troublemaking asshole. He was doing that because he thinks he can, that he has some power over you. Clearly, he was wrong. I’m glad you’ve come to your senses.” 

“It must work on those stupid young girls he usually goes for. Poor things…”

Karen and I talked for about another hour about a lot of things, including, of course, my upcoming wedding. We even shared a few laughs. 

There was a knock on the door then and Ted answered. “It’s Jim!” Jim came into the kitchen.

“How’d it go?” I asked, standing up. Karen was wringing her hands.

“That punk just keeps making things worse for himself. He tried to get away from Powell, so he had to be restrained and got himself beat up pretty good. And he’s going to spend the night at the station, in jail. Maybe it’ll scare him straight.”

I shook my head, “You okay?”

“I’m fine. You want to … head out of here?”

Jim moved into the living room to talk to Ted briefly while I stood up and hugged Karen, “If you need us again, don’t hesitate to call. And Nancy and Holly will be home later. Jonathan is supposed to be coming to our place to spend some time with her.”

“Good. Michael will be back too. I dread having to tell him. I expect some anger.”

“Do it together. If he knows you’re sticking it out, I’m sure he’ll be okay in the end. Love you.”

“Love you too.” We hugged again, and I went into the living room to hug Ted too, before heading outside with Jim.

“Christ,” Jim said once we got into my car which he had picked up, “Ted fully blames that kid. Like he seduced her.”

“That might be how he’s dealing with it. Karen only had optimistic things to say. I hope she’s telling the truth, but what can I do about it?”

“I talked to Billy, well, I interrogated him. What I really wanted to do was punch his lights out. Smart ass. My truck will be fine, it needs the dents banged out though.”

“It was pretty sexy the way you restrained him.”

Jim smiled, “All part of the job, babe.” There was a pause. “Ted said he respects me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He’s going to stand up with me, you know, be my best man.”

“Aw, good! I’m worried, I mean, they still need to tell Mike.”

“That kid can hit too. He’s spirited.” I gave Jim a look, “When it finally got out that Jane was living with me for a year and he didn’t know about it, Mike went off on me. He was upset, I get it.”

“I love that boy. He’s bound to lose some respect for Karen, they all are…”

“Hey,” Jim took my hand, “You can’t fix this. Just be there if they need a listening ear. She seems very sorry and ashamed of what she did. Even if their relationships get ruined, that’s not yours to bear.”

“I know. I know that and yet, I feel responsible. Maybe if I was still in Indianapolis it’d be different.”

Jim suddenly pulled off on the side of the road. He turned towards me and took my hands, “Baby, I hate to be selfish but damn it, you and I are getting married in a month. We need to focus on us. Anyway, you are a good person. You’re one of the kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful women I’ve ever met. You do so much for Karen. You know she appreciates it. Now let’s celebrate you. Let’s celebrate us.” Jim put his arms around and I buried my head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

“I love you so much. I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“I could pull some strings downtown, use my status as Chief. We could elope.”

“As tempting as that is, and it really is, we’ve put all this work into the wedding. And Jane would be disappointed not to be there.”

“You’re right, as always. She would kill me. Well, let’s go home then anyway.” Jim turned the truck back on, put it in drive and we made our way back to the cabin.

When we got there, I noticed Jonathan’s car parked behind mine. The kids were all out in the yard together. Jim and I approached them.

“Is everything okay?” Nancy asked, coming over to me.

“Yes, I’ll tell you after a while. But everything is fine.” Nancy hugged me tightly and I smiled as I hugged her back.

“We’re playing tag!” Jane exclaimed, approaching Jim.

“I see that,” was his reply.

“You’re it!” she giggled hitting his arm.

“What? I’m not even playing!”

“No tag backs!”

Jim sighed, “Fine, Maggie?” I looked at him and he touched my arm then, “You’re it.” He smiled devilishly.

“You…” I ran after him and then changed courses, gingerly picking up Holly, “You’re it, sweetheart. Now go get uncle Jim. I’m out!”

“No fair!” But before Jim could protest more, Holly was chasing him and Jonathan was laughing. Nancy and I headed to the porch to talk.

“Billy showed up at your house this morning,” I said softly. Even though the others were somewhat far away, I wanted to be discreet.

“Oh no…” Nancy said, breathing in sharply.

“He didn’t hurt anyone, but when we got there he and your dad were arguing outside. Jim got him to leave. Then we talked to your parents, and they seem to be working through it. They’re going back to counseling next week.”

“Really?” I nodded. “Wow, that makes me really happy.”

“I think it’s going to be okay. Did you and Jonathan talk?”

“Yeah. He isn’t going to tell anyone about it. You were right, it was a good idea to confide in him.”

“So you can go home whenever you like. I don’t know if you want to be there when Mike gets home, I think that will be this afternoon.”

“Right, I probably should... We go back to school tomorrow!” Nancy put her hands over her face.

“Billy graduated last year, right? When Steve did?” She nodded. “Well if he heeds Jim’s warnings, he won’t be showing his face anywhere he isn’t supposed to be. And he certainly won’t talk to you. I don’t even know why he’s still here, come to think of it. If you have issues, let Jim know.”

“I’m graduating soon, and so is Jonathan,” she said with a slight grin.

“That’s right! So exciting! What are your plans?”

“I got into NYU, with Jonathan. But we don’t leave until September.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re moving? I’m going to really miss you.”

“It’s not for months, Aunt Maggie!”

“I know but I will still miss you. I feel ancient.”

Nancy laughed, “You’re really not!”

“Thanks, hon.” We hugged again and then went back to the yard.

“I’m too old for this crap Mags,” Jim huffed. I laughed.

“What do you all say we break for lunch?”

We all went inside and Nancy helped me make up some sandwiches. I was also delighted to see she had cleaned up the dishes from breakfast.

The kids played some board games the rest of the afternoon, while Jim and I lounged on the couch. 

“So I was thinking, on the day of the wedding, the girls and I will stay over here.”

“Where am I going?”

“Hon, you know it’s tradition for the groom not to see the bride before the ceremony.”

“Oh. Right. Well, maybe I can stay at the Wheeler’s? Or I can get a motel room.”

“I’m sorry-”

“No, it’s okay! I want to be surprised.” He leaned in and whispered, “Surprised and aroused.”

“Jim!” His reply was kissing my ear. My heart beat faster. I put my mouth to his ear. “I’ve been thinking about you questioning Billy and getting all hot and bothered by it. I imagine you and me together...”

“I can question you sometime. Find out how you got to be so damn sexy. And then bend you over the table... ”

I chuckled and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. That lasted several seconds before I heard Jane clear her throat. She was clearly embarrassed, her face beet red.

“Well, I guess we’ll head out,” Nancy said with a laugh in her voice. They cleaned up and she came up to me, “Thanks again for letting us stay.”

“If you need me, just call,” I said hugging her, “Bye Holly. Bye Jonathan!” I hugged them both too. It was adorable to see Jim hug Holly and Nancy, and then shake Jonathan’s hand.

“Can I go with?” Jane asked, looking up at Jim with her big brown eyes.

“I don’t think it’s a good time right now. But you’ll see them soon. You’ll see the boys at school tomorrow.” As if just remembering, Jane went into her room and began organizing and packing up her school bag.

“You worried?” Jim asked as we settled back on the couch.

“Hm, not really. I really think it’s going to be okay.”

**~*~**

As if predicting the future, it all did turn out okay. Over the next month or so, the Wheeler’s spent a lot of time together as a family, and the bonds seemed to grow stronger.

Billy ended up being sentenced to community service. Jim said he was lucky he wasn’t going away for quite a while. With the supervision going on though, we weren’t likely to run into him again and for that, and especially for Karen, I was grateful.

“Sooo…” Karen said as we sat in our pajamas the night before the wedding.

“Sooo?” I said. She, Jane, Nancy, and Holly were also there. We were on the couch and floor, watching a movie and eating some junk food. 

“Are you excited?”

“Of course I am!”

“I’m so excited!”

“Me too!” Jane said. I smiled at her.

“Is it ‘bad luck’ to talk to the groom before the wedding?”

“No I guess not,” Karen replied. In a flash, I was up and dialing her house number.

“Jim Hopper speaking.”

“Babe! Why are you answering the phone?”

“Because I had a hunch you would call. And Ted is already upstairs snoring away.”

“Where’s Mike?”

“He is watching some god awful sci-fi movie on TV.”

“And what are you doing?”

“I was reading. And thinking about you.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hm. You girls behaving?”

“Of course! Are you sleeping on the couch?”

“Yep. I figure I can sleep when I’m dead. And after I’m married, definitely.”

I smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m starting to get nervous.”

“Me too.”

“Okay that’s enough, I’m cutting you off!” Karen said standing up and coming over to me, “You’d think you two were teenagers!”

I sighed, “Jim, I have to go.”

“Mm, so I hear. Okay, well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.”

We spend a couple more hours playing games and eating food before Holly was getting sleepy and we realized we all should go to bed. Nancy slept on the couch, while Jane and Holly shared her room again. Karen and I slept in my and Jim’s bed.

“We haven't shared a bed since we were little,” Karen remarked.

“I know it’s weird, but it’s the most logical place for you to sleep.”

“Oh, I don’t mind!" Karen turned towards me. “ Remember how we used to talk about our wedding days?” 

“You mean how you used to talk about it?” I turned to face her.

“Yeah. But didn’t you ever dream?”

“I didn’t really think about it for a long time. I was so into my books. But then I turned 16 and James Hopper waltzed into my life with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a swagger in his step. Gosh, he was a dream, like James Dean or something.”

“I’m glad it turned out for you, Mags. He’s a good man.”

“He is the best. I love him so much. It’s even better than I ever imagined.”

“Well, we better get some rest,” Karen said turning over again.

“I guess. Sweet dreams, Karen.”

“Good night, soon to be Mrs. Hopper.”

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and what happens after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter, and I've been writing it off and on for almost a month. I hope you enjoy it! And I would LOVE some comments, even if you just tell me you liked the chapter. Thanks.

“Margaret, it’s time to get up,” a voice that seemed far away said. Who the heck calls me Margaret? I lifted my head from the pillow that Saturday morning, my wedding day, to see my mother sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling down at me.

“Mommy! When did you get in?” I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her.

“Early.”

“You really could have come days ago, we would have found a place for you to stay.”

“I know, dear. Don’t worry. Your father and I will be sticking around a day or two to visit old friends that we don’t get to see very often since we moved to Florida.”

“Where is daddy?” I asked, looking towards the bedroom door, which was closed.

“He’s talking to Karen, she’s making breakfast for all the young girls. Why don’t you make yourself decent and then come see him?”

I looked down at my pajama bottoms and t-shirt, “Oh he won’t mind, I’m going to see him right now.” I got up and fixed my hair briefly in the mirror before leaving the room. My father was seated on the couch, talking to Jane. My heart leapt.

“Daddy!” I cried holding out my arms.

“Magsie! Good morning my dear girl,” my father said as he stood to hug me, “I’m afraid your mother and I are overdressed this morning.” I looked at both of them, noticing they were already dressed for the wedding.

“You didn’t have to do all this, fly in so early and also be dressed. It’s only nine!”  
“We had a cat nap at the hotel we’re staying in. We’ll be fine.”

“Well, alright. I see you’ve met Jane.” I sat down next to her and gave her a squeeze.

“Yes we both have, and she is such a lovely young woman,” my mother replied.

“Thank you,” Jane said softly, averting her eyes

“All thanks to her father, I’m sure. Is this your beau?” Mom had found a picture displayed on a nearby table of Jim, Jane and I from the Snowball.

I smiled, “That’s him, mommy.”

She seemed to be studying the photo, “Yes, he’ll do, certainly.”

“Mom!” I said. Karen laughed from the kitchen as she brought eggs, bacon, and toast to the table.

“I’m just remarking that he’s handsome, darling! Take a look, dear.” She handed the framed picture to my father.

“How tall is he? He looks like quite the giant next to you.”

“He’s about 6’3” I think. I can’t wait for you both to meet him.”

“Breakfast is ready,” Karen announced. Glad to be off the subject, I joined the others.

“Don’t you have to start getting ready, dear?” Mom asked after breakfast.

“Um, soon. My dress is very simple and I don’t plan to wear much makeup so....”

“Oh my gosh, Maggie hide! Jim is here!” Karen suddenly shouted.

“What? Uh-” I quickly went into the bedroom and closed the door. Several minutes past before Karen came and opened the door. “What’s going on?”

“He forgot he had to check everything outside. It’s all fine now, he’s gone.”

“I forgot about that too. Mom, did you meet him?”

“He didn’t come into the house and Karen went outside to talk to him. He’s more handsome in person though, I must say!” She seemed to be pouting slightly, not having met Jim.

“So the only thing that needs to go out is the record player, right? And the radio for the tape player if need be?” I asked Karen.

“Yes, all the tables are set up for the food when it’s put out. Chairs are set up. Everything is in order.”

“Okay, well, I’m going to take a shower then. Can you come in and help me change in about 15 minutes?”

“Of course,” Karen said with a smile.

While in the shower, I had time to think. I tried to stay calm. Everything will be okay, I told myself, and if we need anything Jim will take care of it. I smiled to myself, today was indeed the day. The day I married the man I had loved for most of my life. I thought about all those years ago: how one time our family went to a drive-in movie and Jim also happened to be there with some of his friends. I felt butterflies all over again, just like I had when he smiled at me at the concession stand. Who knows, maybe at that time he thought I was cute but he didn’t want to say anything, my being younger than him. He still gave me those butterflies, even if now his hair was a bit thinner and he had filled out. No, that I wasn’t sorry for. He was adorable when he was skinny, but those broad shoulders, strong legs, and soft middle made him so, so sexy. He was truly a man in every sense of the world. He made me feel safe and protected. He made me feel like I was the sexiest woman in the room at all times, no matter what I looked like. He was absolutely everything I wanted and needed. I left the shower feeling so relaxed and warmed by my love. I put on my underwear and a robe and then went back into our bedroom. Karen and my mother were waiting for me, Karen already dressed.

“Hi mom,” I said awkwardly.

“Oh don’t fret honey, I changed your diapers, remember?” Mom said.

“Yes…”

“Okay, so I have everything laid out for you,” Karen said.

I drew in a deep breath and then let it out, “Okay. Can you do my makeup? Not too much?”

“I would be honored.”

I sat down and Karen put some light powder on my face, and then did my eyes, the eyeshadow being a not so dark shade of purple. On my lips was a dark purple-red lipstick. 

“Oh Karen, it’s perfect thank you,” I said once she handed me a mirror. I wanted to tear up.

“Don’t you do that, not yet! You’ll get me going!” Karen said, “ Now sit on that end of the bed so I can get behind you and curl your hair.”

Karen did some loose, wavy curls in my hair with a curling iron. She then attached a flower to the right side of my head.

“It’s perfect,” I said. 

“And if you need to you can still put it up, though the weather is not supposed to be too warm today.

For my underthings, we kept it simple again. Bra, panties and a full body slip. Everything was new though and a little lacy! My legs were bare and I wore only a slight heel open toed shoe. 

“Oh, goodness,” Mom remarked after I had put the dress on and turned towards her, “You look gorgeous, Maggie.”

“Thank you, mom,” I said. She kissed my cheek.

“I’m going to get your father,” she said then and left the room.

“I have a gift for you and we have to be quick about it because mom will be back soon,” Karen said and we sat on the bed.

“What is it?” I asked. She handed me a black bag with tissue paper in. 

“Open it,” she said with a grin.

I pulled the tissue paper away, and the first thing I took out of the bag was a pair of handcuffs, lined with red faux fur.

“Karen!” I said with a blush.

“There’s more.”

“I dug into the bag again and pulled out a blindfold, a feather tickler, and a small flogger.

“I don’t believe this. Did you go into a sex shop for me?”

Karen laughed and shook her head, “No. I have a friend of a friend. Anyway, the counselor recommended some of this stuff for Ted and me and uh, it really works!”

“Oh my gosh, WHY would you tell me that?! I mean I’m happy for you but WHY?”

“It’s a lot of fun. Use them or don’t use them, up to you.”

“Oh, we’ll use them. These will work much better than Jim’s cuffs.”

Karen’s mouth dropped open but before she could reply, mom walked back into the room with dad. Karen grabbed the bag and slipped it into my closet. We stood up.

“Maggie, you look so beautiful. My baby…” Dad said and hugged me.

“Oh daddy, I’m so glad you’re here to walk with me.”

“Your mother and I have sometimes worried about you, we always will worry to a degree about both of you, but we know you’re in good hands and you’ll be happy.”

“I definitely will be. I love Jim to pieces.”

“We should see how the other girls are getting on,” Mom said. We all left the room. 

All three of the girls were in Jane’s room getting ready but the door was slightly ajar.

“Knock, knock!” Karen said as she and I entered the room, “Oh Holly, honey, you look just darling. You are so beautiful, my Nancy.”

“Thanks, mom. Aunt Maggie, wow.”

“You like it?” I said doing a spin. I turned to Jane who was just finishing her hair. “What do you think, kiddo? Your dad going to fall over or what?”

She grinned widely and nodded, “You look like a princess.”

“Aww, sweetheart. You look so pretty yourself.” I took her hand and we all went back into the living room. Somehow it was 11:30 already, and the wedding started at noon. 

“People will start coming soon. Ah, here come… oh, it’s Ted, Jim, and Mike. Back in the bedroom with you!” Karen said. I rolled my eyes but complied.

I could hear voices outside of the bedroom. Curiosity got the better of me and I quietly opened the door slightly.

I felt weak. Jim looked so handsome in his suit. It was a dark gray, and his tie was a dark purple, to match my eyes shadow and the flower in my hair, which was a calla lily. His beard looked trimmed and his hair was combed. He was discussing something with Ted. Then I saw my mom and dad approach him. He shook my dad’s hand and then took my mom into a sweet hug, kissing her cheek. It made me so happy to see them together! And then mom pinned a flower to his lapel and I was gone, I wanted to cry with joy. They were smiling and laughing. People began to arrive, and everyone went outside except the girls. They all came to the bedroom and I quickly sat on the bed.

“Okay, so we’re soon ready to go!” Karen said. 

“Did mom and dad meet Jim?” I asked as if I didn’t already know.

“Mom is smitten, I swear. Dad said something about a strong handshake saying a lot about a man. They’re all outside now, greeting people. Are you sure we have enough chairs? There’s only fifteen!”

“Your family, mom and dad, Jane, Flo, the deputies, Joyce and her boys, yeah, there isn’t anyone else. I kept this very low key.” Karen nodded.

“You can handle the kids then?” I asked Nancy. She wasn’t in the wedding party, which was just Ted and Karen, Jane and Mike and Holly as the flower girl.

“I’ve got Holly, I’ll walk with her. But she says the flower petal tossing is her job.” She looked at Holly and the little girl nodded seriously. 

We continued to sit or stand and chat for a little bit. I was sitting, taking in deep breaths and letting them out. Truth be told, I was now nervous as hell. Even with a minimal number of people, it still felt like a crowd was waiting for me. And they would be staring only at me. I vowed then to keep my eyes on Jim until I got to the “altar,” except when I left my dad. 

“Maggie, it’s time,” Karen said pulling me out of the mist. I stood up and took my dad’s waiting arm, “Okay, Jane, Mike is right outside this door waiting for you. Holly, after your dad and I walk, I want you to wait a full minute before coming out. You ready?” She said that last part to me.

“As I’ll ever be!” Karen hugged me again and then sent Jane on her way. I caught a glimpse of Mike when he saw her and his jaw was practically on the floor. I had to smile. 

A minute later, Karen went out the door and took Ted’s arm. She kissed him on the cheek and it made me so happy for her. In another minute, Holly and Nancy left. I watched a little through the windows, smiling at her tossing the flowers everywhere. 

“I love you very much, Maggie. And you really do look so beautiful,” dad said kissing my cheek. He had tears in his eyes, “Shall we?” I nodded. I had opted out of carrying a bouquet so I could concentrate on holding onto my father’s arm. Likewise, Karen, Jane, Nancy, and Holly only had a calla lily in their hair. And of course, there were also flowers around the wooden archway we were getting married under. 

The closer we got to the door, the more I could hear Roberta Flack’s “The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face.” Nice touch Jim, I thought. I hadn’t even considered my walk-in music. As I turned the corner around the cabin, Jim and I met eyes. He looked me up and down with a smile and then mouthed ‘Wow,’ I blushed. I kept my eyes on him the whole way down the flower-strewn pathway. When I reached Jim, the music suddenly stopped. I turned to my dad and kissed his cheek. He shook Jim’s hand. Then we stood side by side and Jim grabbed my hand.

“Hi,” I said softly.

“Hi.” Jim replied, stealing glances, “You look gorgeous.” 

I smiled, “Thanks, handsome.”

“Would you please be seated?” the justice of the peace said. We remained standing while everyone behind us sat.

The ceremony began. I tried to concentrate but I kept drifting in and out, glancing and grinning at Jim while he squeezed my hand. It was like I was having an out of body experience some of the time.

“Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?” the justice asked. I turned slightly.

“Her mother and I do,” my father said, his voice breaking slightly. 

“If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace.” There was silence.

The justice went on a bit, talking about the seriousness of marriage and the commitment we were making to each other. I thought of Jane, and how she was probably taking it all in, having never been to a wedding. 

“Before we conduct the vows, Maggie and Jim would like to say a few words to each other.” The justice of the peace stepped back slightly. Jim and I turned to face each other, holding hands. I looked into his eyes.

Jim had tears in his eyes as he spoke, “Um, I, wrote some things down.” He took a paper from his inside jacket pocket. “Maggie, there was a time when I thought my life was over. Some bad things had happened and I hit rock bottom. Then Jane came into my life,” he looked at her and smiled, “And everything changed. There was light again. I knew you a long time ago, but I never really saw you until that day Joyce introduced us. I saw how kind you were to Jane and I fell in love with you. I started to see a life with you. And the light got even brighter. Now I know that... I can’t live without you. I don’t want to live without you. I love you and it will be an honor to be your husband.” He put the paper back in his pocket and sniffed.

“Wow,” I said, a bit emotional. Then I cleared my throat, “Jim, I can’t begin to explain to you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. You take care of me, you love me for me and you take such good care of your daughter. I am so glad to be marrying you today and becoming your wife.” I felt slightly bad I hadn’t prepared as much to say as Jim, but he still seemed to appreciate it, looking like he wanted to kiss me, but he resisted the urge.

“Now, it’s time for the vows. Do you Jim, take Maggie to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

“I do,” Jim said, eyes on me, his face serious.

“Do you Maggie, take Jim to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

“I do,” I said, biting my lip. The repeated vows were coming up and I was nervous.

“Are there rings to be exchanged?” the justice asked. Karen and Ted stood. Ted handed Jim my ring, and Karen gave me Jim’s ring, “As you place the ring on one another’s finger, please repeat after me. “I’ll start with you, Jim, ‘I, James Michael Hopper, take you, Margaret Elizabeth Butler, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.’” Jim smiled big at me when he said ‘wife.’” He slipped the ring on my finger, holding my small hand in his big one.

“Okay, Maggie your turn ‘I, Margaret Elizabeth Butler, take you James Michael Hopper, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.’” The justice stopped and started, allowing me to repeat the vow in several breaths. A tear or two escaped my eyes as I said them. I put the ring on Jim’s finger.

“Well done,” the justice of the peace said with a smile, “By the power vested in me by the State of Indiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

I put my hands on Jim’s upper arms as he leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I’d never seen him smile so much. He kissed me again, slightly longer and then we turned towards the guests.

“I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. James Hopper!” The justice said this with a smile.

I shyly looked down and then back up to see everyone standing and clapping. My mom and Karen were in tears, Flo was even crying. Callahan was whistling loudly with his fingers. Joyce went from giving two thumbs up to clapping furiously.

“Come here Jane,” I said.

She meekly came up and walked between us, all three hand in hand back to the cabin while the clapping continued. 

Getting back inside, Jim hugged me to him tightly, “We’re married, baby.”

“I know, I can’t believe it!” We kissed again. I turned to Jane, “So that was a wedding. Did you like it?”

She nodded vigorously, “Lots of people were crying.”

“People sometimes do that when they’re happy. And when they’re sad.”

“I’m really happy! You’re my second mama now.” I looked at Jim and felt my lip tremble. I took Jane into a hug.

“I love you, sweetie. Both of us do,” I said.

Jim nodded, “Sure do, kid. Love you a lot.” Jim hugged her too.

Karen came inside then, “Mags!” She hugged me. “Um, what do you want everyone to do?”

“Have them eat. We’ll be out in a minute.”

“Jane, Mike is waiting for you,” Karen said, winking at me. She closed the front door.

Jim suddenly lifted me up in his arms, my legs in the air. I screamed as we twirled around.

“Maggie, I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” I snuggled into his neck.

“You and I are going away to the city for the rest of the weekend. I got us a honeymoon suite.”

I looked at him, “You did? You didn’t have to do that!”

“Yes, I did. Our first night together as husband and wife should be special. And it’s going to be. Jane is staying at your sister’s.”

“Hmm, okay. I might have some surprises for you....”

Jim put me down but didn’t let me go, holding me flush against him, “Is that so?”

“Mm-hm. You’ll just have to wait, Mr. Hopper.”

“I’ll try, Mrs. Hopper!” He grinned widely. I laughed and he leaned to kiss me again, this time much longer and deeper, “You look so, so beautiful, by the way. Wow.”

“Thanks. I feel like a 1920’s flapper or something. I was going for the 60’s but the hair.” I swung my arms and moved my feet, almost as if I was doing The Charleston.

Jim laughed, “Save your dance moves. You ready to meet our adoring public?”

I blew out a breath, “I think so.” Jim put out his arm and I took it as we walked back outside.  
‘Baby I Love You’ by The Ronettes was playing softly from the radio on one of the tables. We approached Jonathan.

“You’re killing it, kid. Thanks for handling the music,” Jim said, clapping Jonathan on the back.

“You’re welcome,” Jonathan replied with a smile, “Mom helped make up the tapes.”

“HOPPER!” Joyce shouted then.

“Speaking of,” Jonathan said.

Joyce came up to us and hit Jim on the arm. He feigned hurt.

“I’m so happy for you two. And that I had a hand in all this, well, I don’t want to toot my own horn BUT...”

“Thank you, Joyce. You’ve been such a great friend to both of us. And yes, you certainly helped plant the seed.” She hugged me.

“Jim,” my father began coming up to us with my mother.

“Mr. Butler,” Jim said shaking his hand.

“You take care of our baby now,” mom said. She still had tissues in her hand.

“Mom! I’m 32 years old.”

“You’re still my baby!”

“Don’t worry Mrs. Butler.”

“I don’t,” she replied with a smile, “Welcome to the family, James!” Jim gave me a look at her calling him that and I just shrugged as they hugged.

“Karen’s my sister-in-law now,” Jim mused as we stood alone for a few seconds.

“She is. Strange, huh?”

“Does that mean… Mike and Jane are related?”

“Oh my gosh, I never thought of that! Well, no I mean, not really. There’s no blood relation. It’s fine.”

“We’re all related somehow, my dad used to say,” Jim said.

“Do you wish they were here, your parents?”

“Not really, to be honest. My dad wasn’t a nice man. Maybe mom, but we lost her soon after Sara.”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry they didn’t get to see me happy again though, mom at least.” I squeezed Jim’s hand.

“Chief!” Callahan exclaimed, he and Powell both coming up to us.

“Thank you both for coming. It’s great to have the department represented.” Jim said this as he shook both their hands.

“Come here you!” Flo burst through in between the two deputies and grabbed onto Jim, hugging him briefly. She then let go, almost remembering she wasn't his mother or grandmother, but his secretary. But everyone knew Flo was much more than that to Jim; she had helped keep him afloat during some hard times. So I wasn’t surprised to see her so emotional, “Oh Maggie, you look so pretty, dear!”

“Thank you, Flo,” I said, hugging her.

“I’m so proud of you both. When can we expect you back, Hop?”

“I’ll be back on Tuesday.”

“Surely you’re going on a honeymoon!”

“We’re going away for the weekend, but we decided to take a honeymoon later in the year, so we can spend the summer with Jane.”

Flo nodded, “Understandable. Well, again, congratulations!” She seemed to resist the urge to pinch Jim’s cheek like an old aunt.

We walked only a short distance until we came upon Karen and Ted who were swaying to a song.

“Ted,” Jim said putting out his hand. 

“Jim,” Ted said with a smile. They shook hands forcefully.

“Thank you for standing up with me, I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.”

Karen pulled me away from them, “Maggie, I just wanted to say… I’m really grateful that you are my sister.” She started to cry a little.

“Karen…” I said, crying myself.

“No, just let me say this. You have been so kind to me, and you’ve put up with so much. Just thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too!” We hugged for several seconds. She handed me a tissue and took one herself from her clutch.

“You alright?” Jim said coming up to us.

“Fine, my sister is just making me cry that’s all,” I replied.

“Jim, I know you’ll take care of my baby sister and make her happy. We were talking last night about when she first fell for you, do you remember?”

“Oh God, what was I doing? How did I act?”

“Oh, nothing that specific. Just the whole James Dean thing.” She laughed.

“Yeah I thought I was hot shit,” Jim said with a chuckle, “Life kicked me in the ass after that.”

“Is your ass okay now?” I joked.

Jim really laughed then, “My ass is great, you oughta know.” I hit him lightly in the arm, “You want to get something to eat?”

“Yes, I’m starving!”

As we went up to the food table, the justice of the peace stopped us.

“I’m sorry, I forgot!” Jim said.

“No matter, I just need your signatures.” He put the marriage license down and we both signed it.

“I’m sure someday I’ll get used to signing Margaret Hopper!”

“Well, then, it’s officially official. Congratulations again.”

“Thank you,” Jim said shaking his hand. The justice then departed.

Jim and I got some food then and sat down on some of the chairs left over from the ceremony. The nice thing about having a small party was that we had already talked to everyone that was there. Now everyone was eating and mingling, giving us plenty of time to stuff our faces.

“I’m going to have Jonathan play our song soon,” Jim said between bites, “Then we can do the cake, and dancing.”

“And what is our song? One of the things we didn’t really discuss.”

“Oh, I picked a song you like. One that you said was so beautiful it made you want to cry.”

“Oh, that one! Dylan?”

Jim nodded, “Yup.”

“Great,” I said with a smile. 

“Flo, this fried chicken is to die for!” Jim said as she passed by.

“Thank you,” she replied. 

Jim had two helpings of almost everything, while I was too excited to eat very much. But I was so grateful to all those that brought food. I had many thank you cards to write out.

About 30 minutes later, Jim had Callahan do a loud whistle. Everyone went quiet and looked at us.

“Um, I would like to dance with my wife now,” Jim paused and someone, most likely that cheeky deputy, whooped, “And you’re all welcome to watch and take pictures. After that, we’ll cut the cake.” The kids clapped for that. He nodded towards Jonathan, who walked over and queued up the record player. Bob Dylan’s “Lay Lady Lay” started playing.

As we had at the Snowball, Jim and I danced a bit awkwardly. I felt like I was floating, I was so happy.

‘Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed. Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile.’

At the line, ‘And you’re the best thing that he’s ever seen,’ Jim sang the words in my ear. As usual, I felt heat pool in my center. 

When the song ended, there was some moderate clapping. Then Jim and I went to the cake.

“I can’t believe all the stuff you did that I didn’t think of. What a good bride I am!” I said as I viewed the beautiful cake with its frosted flowers.

Jim smiled, “I know employees at the bakery in town. You like it though?”

“It’s beautiful! Marble?” He nodded.

“Alright, now, you take the knife in your hand and I’ll put mine on top, and then we’ll cut a small piece,” Jim instructed me. It was easy to forget that he had been through all of this once before. Jonathan took pictures as we did this. We then fed each other the cake. I half expected Jim to shove it in my face, but then it made sense with what happened next.

“Jon? Can you take some more pictures? Family and stuff?” 

“Of course, I’ve been taking them all this time.”

“Good man. Now is a convenient, I think?”

While Flo got the cake out, the family all got together. We got pictures with the two of us and Karen’s family, us and my parents, us and Jane, and then just Jim and I. We even got the cliche picture of our hands together with the wedding rings on them. 

“Thank you so much, Jonathan. I am not winning bride of the year!” I said. I was a little embarrassed at all the little things I forgot.

“I’m already taking care of you,” Jim quipped.

The cake was handed out and we all indulged. It was delicious. More dancing was to be had, much like the Snowball. There was an impromptu couples dance to Wings “My Love.” It was lovely to see my parents dance together, as well as Karen and Ted. The kids jumped around and danced to Duran Duran and some other more current music. Lots of what they would call oldies were played, music that I but especially Jim remembered and enjoyed, like Elvis’ “Don’t Be Cruel.” I loved hearing 1960’s girl group songs, like The Shangri-Las’ “Give Him a Great Big Kiss.” We ended the night with Frank Sinatra’s album ‘Songs for Swingin' Lovers!’ in its entirety. 

“Did you know you’re getting to be a habit with me, baby?” Jim whispered the song title in my ear as we swayed.

“Mm, well, I’ve got you under my skin,” I replied, “Maybe we should get out of here and make some whoopee?”

“Oh, Maggie, yes, but I hate that phrase so much!” 

I laughed, “It was the next logical song title. I hate it too. But it’s not a bad idea…”

“You ready to head out?” I nodded, “We have to pack.”

“Do I sense a little restlessness from the newlyweds?” Karen said coming over. It was as if she read our minds.

“We do kind of want to leave. Plus our room should be ready in about two hours,” Jim said. It was 4 in the afternoon then.

“Okay, well, we can handle the cleanup-” Karen began.

“Oh no, you don’t have to!” I said.

Karen touched my arm, “It’s okay Maggie, go enjoy yourself. We’ll lock up. There are barely any leftovers left so that won’t be a problem. With the kids help it’ll be easy.”

“We should at least say something to Jane first,” Jim said. He took my hand and we walked over to where she, Mike and Nancy were talking. 

“You're leaving?” Jane asked though she didn’t seem surprised.

“We’re going to spend a few days just us,” Jim said.

“Okay. I will stay at Mike’s?”

“Yes, honey. I’m sorry more of your friends weren’t here. We wanted to keep it small.” I said.

“That’s okay. I got to spend time with Mike.” She said with a smile. We each hugged her goodbye. 

Others began to leave and when it was just my parents, Karen and her family and Joyce and Jonathan, we decided it was okay to pack. Jim and I were pretty quiet as we did so. I made sure to hide Karen’s bag in the bottom of my suitcase, as well as bringing out the red lingerie I had bought the year before. I smiled to myself. 

“You want to change?” I asked Jim when we had finished packing. 

Jim approached me and put his hands on my hips, “I kind of want to take that dress off of you myself.”

“Oh…” I said cheekily.

“Plus, you should show it off a bit more!”

“Okay, hon.” Jim smiled and then took our bags out to his truck.

“Thank you for watching Jane. Thank you for everything,” I said as I hugged Karen.

“My pleasure. Congratulations again. I love you,” she replied. I also said goodbye to Nancy, Holly, and Mike.

“You make sure this one takes care of you, alright?” Ted joked as he hugged me. I was not at all used to this version of him, but I liked it.

“I will. Thank you, Ted.”

“You better treat her right Hop,” Joyce said, poking him in the chest.

“Is there something you all know that I don't?” Jim said with a smile. They hugged. 

“Maggie, take care. And have a great time!” Joyce said hugging me tightly.

“I will, thank you.” I also said goodbye to Jonathan.

“We’ll let you know when we get back to Florida,” mom said as we said goodbye.

“Please do. So glad you both could come,” I said to both my parents. I hugged them.

“I hope we can get to know you more sooner rather than later, Jim,” my dad said, shaking Jim’s hand.

“I would like that too Mr. Butler,” Jim said.

“I know you will bring my baby so much joy and happiness. Wonderful to have met you, Jim.” mom said as she hugged him quite tightly.

“I hope I can live up to that.” She just nodded, as if it was already certain. We then went to Jim’s truck. He turned on the engine and as we drove away, we waved our goodbyes again.

**~*~**

“I’m glad it’s just us now,” I said as we drove, making myself comfortable in the passenger seat, “All those hugs and pleasantries exhaust me.”

Jim took my hand and kissed it, then kept ahold of it, “Rest, sweetheart. We’ll be there soon.” I felt like an old lady, but I was so tired. I would guess the day’s events caught up with me. I fell asleep for a short time. I woke up feeling Jim running his fingers over my cheek, “We’re here.”

I stretched my arms and legs, “I feel refreshed.”

“Good. I’ll grab the bags.”

The hotel we were staying at was pretty fancy from the outside, and then even nicer on the inside. Jim checked us in and a bellhop took us up the elevator. We ended up on the top floor. Following the bellhop into the room, I was flabbergasted. Jim gave him a tip and then we were alone.

“Jim this is, it’s too much. It must have cost a fortune!” I walked to look out one of many floor length windows that let you observe the cityscape.

“You deserve it. We deserve it.” Jim stood behind me, his arms around my shoulders.

“Maybe our actual honeymoon should be a stay at home vacation. Jane can stay with Karen and we can have naked parties.” I turned around.

“No clothes for a week or two? I like the sound of that.”

“Thought you would.” I stood up and Jim leaned down to kiss me. The kiss deepened and I sighed, our tongues entangling with each other. Jim’s hand reached the zipper at the top of my dress. He pulled down on it.

“I can’t wait anymore,” he said, his voice full of lust, “I need to make love to my wife.” 

I chuckled, “Well that’s convenient because I need my husband to fuck me.” I stepped out of my dress.

Jim growled and picked me up, setting me down on the huge king size bed. 

“Why are you wearing so much?” He asked, pulling the full body slip over my head.

“To be modest,” I replied. I pushed his suit jacket off and loosened his tie. We both kicked off our shoes.

“No reason for that anymore, is there?” Jim tore my bra strap down, exposing one of my breasts. I gasped as he took it into his mouth, teasing the nipple. 

“Baby, I want to rip your shirt off but it cost money!” I said, pain in my voice. Jim sat up, untucked his shirt and began slowly unbuttoning it, showing only a little skin at a time, “Stop teasing me!” He was halfway done but I took over, kissing and licking where he had already exposed his skin and then going all the way done to his belly. He moaned slightly. I loved to elicit those from him. He took his shirt off and threw it over his head as I undid my bra and tossed it.

“I’ll make it even,” Jim said standing up, eyeing me in just my panties. I watched eagerly as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. He smiled wickedly as I stared at his erection in his boxer briefs, “All for you.”

“Jim…” I moaned as he climbed back on the bed, situating himself between my legs and began kissing down my body. Normally he would be frantic and quick, but today he did it so slowly my heart beat like a jackhammer in my chest. Down my neck, my breasts, my stomach. And all the while he would look at me as he did so, “This is beautiful.” He said this as he ran his hand over my panties. I twitched. I didn’t know if he meant them or what was beneath them. I lifted my hips so he could take them off of me.

Jim started to kiss my pubic area and run his hands over my pubic hair. It felt so sweet and relaxing. He then lifted his head and looked to his left.

“I have an idea,” he said with a grin.

“What?” I asked, pulled out of my reverie.

“Go sit on that chair over there,” he said, referring to a red velvet Victorian parlor chair at a table by the window. I had a sense of where he was going with this, so I moved the chair further into the room, away from the window, and then sat down in it. Jim stood and walked over to me and then knelt in front of me, “Put your legs like this.” He showed me what he wanted by moving my right leg up onto the arm of the chair. I did the same with my left leg and then moved my butt further down on my chair. To be entirely honest, it felt a little like I was about to get a gynecological exam, except well, of course, for the man in front of me being in his underwear and licking his lips at the sight of me.

“Jim…” I said again blushing, this time in slight embarrassment. I wanted to close my legs the way he was looking at me.

“I’ve never really seen you before. You’re gorgeous baby. Like a flower, just waiting for me...”

“Honey! You read too many books!”

“No, I mean it. That I can touch you and give you pleasure, and you can give birth to a baby all with the same region, it’s amazing!” He looked up at me with a smile, “The anticipation is killing you though, right?” I nodded vigorously. He hummed, biting his lip, before diving in and licking my slit. He put his tongue inside me.

“Oh, fuck!” I exclaimed arching my back and closing my eyes. 

“You always taste so good,” he said roughly, attacking my clit with his tongue and nipping with his teeth, “So wet, so hot,” Jim added his fingers, inserting them into me as his mouth continued what it was doing. I moved my hips into his face while trying not to fall off the chair. I also grabbed his head, pushing it even closer to me. 

I made some noises for a while, some I’d never heard escape my lips before. I was getting hotter and hotter, my legs tingling and opening and closing around Jim’s head. Then the orgasm took me by surprise and enveloped me in its haze.

“Oh, yes, come for me, baby!” Jim said quickly before continuing what he was doing. Before I knew what was happening, I was rolling into a second orgasm, breathing heavily, legs shaking and a very loud moan came from me. Jim kept his fingers inside of me, letting me contract around him as he lifted his head to watch me. It took a minute for me to gather my composure even a little, “I wish you could see yourself come. It’s so fucking sexy.”

I smiled at him. His beard soaking in my juices, his hair disheveled from my grabbing it. I put my arms out to him like a child and he picked me up. I put my legs around his waist as we moved to the bed.

“Mm I love you so much,” I said curling up to Jim.

He kissed my forehead, “I love you too.” I looked down and noticed his still apparent erection. With a smirk I reached into his underwear and pulled him out, stroking him, “Uh, what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Jim sucked in a breath as a stroked him faster.

“Wait, wait, baby hold on. Look at me.” I let him go and then looked into his beautiful blue eyes, “Can we just sit for a minute, and reflect on our day?”

We both sat up and I looked down, “Sure you’re okay?”

“I can wait a few more minutes. It’s just, we got married baby.” He took my hands in his.

I grinned, “We did. It was perfect.”

“It really did go off well. Everyone seemed to have fun. I sure did.”

“Me too.”

“I’m glad I got to meet your folks. And that they like me.”

“Told you they would.”

“Ted and Karen seem better. In love even.”

“Yeah. I’m glad. I really wasn’t sure all of that would work out. But it has. I’m sure they still have issues but so far she’s keeping them between them. I think Karen knows she can come to me though if she needs to.”

Jim put his hand to my cheek and I leaned into his touch, “She does. Okay.” Jim lifted himself up a little and pulled his underwear off. I laughed. “We’ve reflected enough for now. Come and sit on my lap.” Jim sat on the edge of the bed and I straddled him, taking him in, “You alright? I won’t let you fall.”

“Mm-hmm, I’m good.” I put my feet up on the bed, on either side of his hips and then started to move.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good, baby. You always feel so good,” Jim muttered. He was quickly losing it. He moved his hips roughly and I moaned, throwing my head back. He put his hands under my back and then took one of my nipples into his mouth. I writhed for a bit until his pounding in and out of me became too much. I put my arms around his neck and our eyes locked. We kissed sloppily. Jim reached down between us and rubbed my clit hard, desperately. It hurt but it was a delicious pain, that was taking me out of this world. My voice caught in my throat and Jim groaned loud, coming inside of me. He held onto me tight as I let myself go. 

We stayed that way a while. I rested my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat fast. He ran his hands through my hair and whispered ‘I love you’s’ in my ear. I sat up again and kissed him before he helped me off of his lap. I barely had the energy to lift the bed covers and get under them. Jim flopped down on his side of the bed, not even bothering.

“Get under here, I’m cold,” I said, making up a flimsy excuse just to be close to him again, to have skin to skin contact.

“How are you cold? Women…” Jim stood and got under the sheets with me and pulled me to him. I turned and put my head on his chest. I would never tire of the feeling of our legs touching, his arms around me and the sound of his breathing.

“Milestone met; first sex as a married couple,” I said with a smile.

Jim chuckled, “Here’s to many more! Oh, that reminds me, we should order up some fancy room service. What do you say?”

“In a little while? I’d like to just stay here for now.”

“Okay, hon.” We cuddled as the sunset outside.

**~*~**

I woke up about an hour later still in Jim’s arms. He was snoring softly next to me. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

It was an enormous room, with a shower and a claw foot bathtub, as well as two sinks and a long mirror above that. Looking at that, I saw I had forgotten to take off my makeup. I went back into the main room and got my toiletry bag from my suitcase. I used some Pond’s cold cream to remove my makeup. Then I grabbed up my things and hopped into the shower. I felt so much better after that. Putting my robe on, I eyed the bathtub. I climbed into it just to see how big it was. I was delighted to see that I thought it could hold two people, even someone as tall and as big as Jim.

“Hey,” Jim’s soft voice scared me as he entered the bathroom in his underwear.

“Hi,” I replied with a smile.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing if maybe we could both fit in here.”

“Hmm, let’s see.” I climbed out and then Jim went in. He had to sit up straight but somehow his feet and legs were in. I gingerly stepped in, trying not to step on him. I sat in his lap, “See, we fit.”

“Barely! But it could be nice.”

Jim kissed my cheek, “I’m going to shower. Why don’t you look at the room service menu a while?” I nodded and got out.

I picked up our clothes that were on the floor, found hangers for them in our respective luggage and then hung them in a wardrobe in the room. I found my calla lily flower among them. I had brought a copy of a book I was engrossed in, The Handmaid’s Tale by Margaret Atwood, so I put the flower in a tissue and folded it into the pages of the book as a keepsake. Then I changed into my most modest pajamas, a t-shirt and pants set, and unpacked my things a little into a chest of drawers. I left the lingerie and Karen’s bag in my suitcase, which I zipped up and put inside the wardrobe. 

“Did you look at the menu?” Jim said, coming out of the bathroom in clean underwear. I wondered if one day I would get used to seeing him half naked or otherwise. I hoped not.

“I didn’t get a chance. I picked up our clothes and unpacked.” I got the menu from the little table by the window and then sat cross-legged on the bed. “This food is expensive, hon.”

“That’s okay. We’re celebrating, remember?” Jim sat next to me now in his own pajamas and I handed him the menu. “Well, I’m getting the steak.”

I smiled, “What a surprise!”

“You want the… fish?”

“Yes, please. And to drink?”

“Champagne, a bottle. And some water.”

“Okay.”

Jim picked up the phone by the bed and placed our order with the kitchen. He then sat next to me again, making me sit back to lean on him.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

“Jane, actually. Just hoping she’s okay. It’s different being away like this. I mean, if she stays over at Karen’s or something we know she’s only a few minutes away. But now she’s an hour away. How do parents do this?”

Jim chuckled, “At first, all you want to do is protect and coddle them. But then as they grow up, you realize you have to let them go a little. That’s not to say I don’t want to hold on with everything I’ve got! But… I’m more relaxed than I was, especially within the first year of her living with me.”

“She needed that protection from what you’ve told me.”

“Jane is still so innocent in so many ways and yet, she’s a young woman. It can be tough to decide what’s too much. But I guess we’ll figure that out together now. She’s your daughter too.”

“That’s right! If she starts calling me mom I’m going to lose it.”

“Get ready cause it’s coming! Do you want to call her?”

“Can I?”

“Sure!” Jim picked up the phone and pulled it onto the bed. I dialed Karen’s home number. Ted answered.

“Why aren’t you off enjoying yourselves?”

“We’re having dinner soon, but I wanted to see how Jane is. May I talk to her?” Instead of answering me he called for Jane and then handed her the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi sweetheart, how are you? Are you having a good time?”

“Yes. We are watching a movie. And then I am sleeping in Nancy’s room.”

“Okay, I just wanted to see. We miss you.”

“I miss you too. But you should be having fun with dad!”

“We are having fun! Is Karen there? May I speak to her? Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jane then gave Karen the phone.

“I thought for sure you’d be very busy by now, Mags.” I could hear the wink in her voice.

“Oh, we have been! Everything worked out at the cabin?”

“Yes, it’s all cleaned up and locked up tight.”

“Thanks again.”

“Go be with your husband, Maggie. Enjoy him.”

“I will. Okay, I guess we’ll see each other Monday evening

“See you then. Bye!”

“Bye.” I hung up. “I guess I’m a little homesick. They all asked why we weren’t off enjoying ourselves.”

“Take the hint, baby.” Jim pulled me into a kiss. 

While we awaited our meals, Jim and I watched some TV, sat on the bed together. When our food arrived, they were wheeled in on a cart by a young man. He set everything up on the little table by the window, including the champagne in an ice bucket. Jim tipped him before he left.

“This all looks so wonderful. I’m going to close the curtains,” I said. I pulled the drape runners so the entire window was covered. Then I sat down across from Jim and lifted the lid on my plate. It was cod with potatoes and asparagus. Jim had a nice New York strip, and the same sides. 

“Let’s see if I can do this without incident,” Jim said as he picked up the champagne bottle. I waited nervously until he was able to dislodge the cork with a ‘pop’ but managed to keep it in his hand. He poured us each a glass. Then he picked his up, “Let’s toast…. To us. To the rest of our lives together.”

“Hear, hear!” I joked with a pompous British accent. I took a sip and tried not to laugh.

“I forgot how goofy you can be. That version of Maggie needs to come out more.”

“I’m sure it will. The more comfortable I get, the goofier I am.”

“Does drinking help?”

I smiled as he poured each of us another glass, “Can’t hurt!”

We began to eat our meals, and of course, they were delicious. 

“Mmmm oh baby…” Jim muttered.

“You really shouldn’t say things like that. Your steak can’t love you back.”

“It’s really good! Not as good as anything you’ll ever make but…”

“Good answer. Mine is good too.”

“Are you jealous of my steak?”

“Maybe....”

Jim laughed, “You want to taste it?” I nodded, and he cut off a small piece for me to eat off his fork, “Good right?”

“Very! I don’t know if it’s good enough to make me have an orgasmic reaction though.”

“Wow, okay. Is our first argument going to be about food?” 

I laughed, “I’m just joking around.”

“Me too.” When we finished up, Jim took our plates to the cart that had been left in the room, “Um, babe? There’s dessert over here.”

“What, really?” I said standing up and going over. Jim uncovered a line of six chocolate covered strawberries with a note ‘Please enjoy, with our compliments. Congratulations on your wedding!’ I picked one up and ate it seductively, “Mmm, that is sooo good!” I said with a groan and roll of my eyes.

“Now I’m jealous of a goddamn strawberry!” 

I giggled and took the plate over to the bed, curling my finger at Jim, saying ‘come hither.’ Jim picked one up and began eating it, but some chocolate came off and landed on the bed.

“Shit, abort!” He yelled. I laughed and got up. We sat at the little table again, enjoying our dessert and what was left of the champagne.

“Pretty unsexy,” I commented.

“I’m kind of clueless how we’re meant to use these in the first place. I get that it’s supposed to be romantic though.”

“Well, it’s a nice gesture anyway. I don’t want chocolate in the bed either.”

“I’m an old-fashioned guy. I like to make love to my woman and eat her out, that’s it!”

“Mmm and your woman appreciates that.”

Jim yawned and raised his arms over his head, “I’m beat. You want to go to bed?”

“Mm-hmm. Just let me brush my teeth.” While I did that, Jim pushed the cart out into the hallway. 

“I hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign,” Jim said this as I headed to the bed and him to brush his teeth.

“Good idea. Who knows what we’ll get up to tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait.” Jim turned off the main light and then turned his bedside lamp on. I was laying on my back and he hovered over me with a sweet smile. We kissed, “I love you. Good night.”

I turned on my side and he turned out the light, curling up behind me. “I love you too. Night, honey.”

**~*~**

Sunday morning I woke up having deja vu. I felt something hard at my lower back. I could bet money on what it is. I grinned and moved my butt to graze it. Jim groaned in his sleep and turned onto his back, one arm up over his face. I turned over and looked at him. He always looked so cute when he was sleeping. Slowly and carefully, I pulled the bedsheets down. Sure enough, Jim had a hard on that was just begging to be touched. I obliged, running my hand over the length and biting my lip, watching for his reaction. I rubbed him a bit faster until Jim moaned and opened his eyes.

“Hey, baby. Hell of a way to wake up,” he said softly, sleep still in his voice. 

I leaned down to kiss him, “I couldn’t help myself. Think maybe I could… try to finish the job?”

Jim’s face lit up, “Really?” I nodded. In our relationship, it’s not that I was greedy, it was just that he was such a generous lover, always making me feel good, that I never got a chance to do the same for him. And I wasn’t experienced in giving blow jobs because my ex did not like them, he was very into sex being only a certain way. For years I had this pent up version of myself hiding away. It took Jim to bring that out in me.

I looked away, “I don’t know if I’m any good…”

“Baby, the fact that you even want to try means the world to me. I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“I love you,” I said as I kissed him. Sometimes he felt like something I’d dreamt up. I kissed Jim’s neck, and then made my way down his clothed chest, trying to keep eye contact. When I got to the waistband of his pajamas, Jim moved his hips so I could pull those and his boxer briefs down. I blushed slightly at the sight of him, before using my left hand to stroke him gently.

Jim sucked in a breath and moved his hips, his head falling back on his pillow, “Oh honey…” With that confidence boost, I ran my tongue over his tip and moved my hand again. Jim moaned loud and thrust at me, “Sorry…”

I concentrated, taking him into my mouth again, but only as much as I could handle, and swirling my tongue around him. I continued this and bobbed up and down.

“Maggie, look at me,” Jim barely got out. We made eye contact. He was absolutely falling apart for me. It made me feel so good to have him in my hands, literally and figuratively. I bobbed a bit faster and took him in as much as I could. I moaned. “Shit, I’m -”

Instead of finishing his sentence, Jim groaned loudly and spilled himself into my mouth. My immediate reaction was to gag, but I held it back by closing my eyes. I let him go and then swallowed slowly. Running a hand over my face, I was sweating. I opened my eyes and looked at Jim.

“Was that good?” I asked. 

Jim pulled up his pants and then moved towards me, taking my face in his hands and kissing me, “It was amazing, baby girl. God, I love you.” He hugged me tightly. I sighed into it.

We decided to get some breakfast then, so we got up and dressed and then headed downstairs to the hotel restaurant. 

“What do you want to do today?” Jim asked me as we ate.

“Honestly? Holing up In our room sounds like heaven. But we could explore the city a little. I can show you some of my old haunts.”

“I forgot you used to live here! Sure, I’d love that.”

Before we finished, I thought of where I wanted to take Jim, and even though it would be hard for me, I knew I needed the closure. We hailed a cab and headed for the building where the newspaper I used to work for was.

“This is it,” I said as we got out of the cab at the curb. The building was somewhat tall, about three stories and made of brick, with windows covered in blinds.

“The Star, huh? That’s the big one,” Jim said looking back at me. He seemed impressed.

“Yeah,” I replied shyly, looking at my shoes.

“Do you miss it?” Jim asked, taking my hand.

“Yes and no. I miss the work but not the environment.”

“You should try to get a spot at the local paper. I bet they’d be thrilled to have you.”

“Mm, maybe.” 

“Alright baby,” Jim said, bringing my hand to his lips, “Let’s go.” 

“I don’t know why I’m acting this way.” I said as we walked away, “There’s just a lot of memories…”

“I get it. If I went back to New York I’d feel similarly. Don’t worry about it.” I smiled and bumped him with my shoulder.

We walked for a while, window shopping. We went inside a boutique and I found something I thought Jane might like, a pink crop top.

“What do you think? For Jane?” I said, holding it up to myself.

“It’s so short. I mean what if she puts her arms up?”

“It’s fashionable! Come on, just one? It doesn’t cost that much and summer is almost here…”

Jim sighed, “Alright. But I reserve the right to get rid of it if I don’t like it. She gets enough attention so as it is. I don’t want people staring for… the wrong reasons.”

I handed the top to the cashier as she rang it up, “It’s not like she’s popular, or wants to be. She’s got her group of friends. Jane’s becoming a young woman.”

“I know, I don’t like it,” Jim said as he handed some cash over. I smiled at the cashier as we walked away, “It’s bad enough she’s wearing bras now.”

“Training bras. Speaking of, I need to help her get some more. She and I are going to have to take a trip to the mall.”  
“Have fun! Here.” Jim handed me the bag and I carried it from then on.

“Thank you, honey. She’s going to like it.” Jim smiled a little. 

Walking the streets with Jim was fun. Back in Hawkins, he was constantly being accosted by citizens asking questions about this or that. But here, we were able to just have a stroll. And as much as I liked his uniform, it was nice to see him out of it. He was wearing some jeans and a black t-shirt. 

“You getting hungry?” Jim asked a couple hours into our time out.

“A little. I take it you are?” Jim nodded. I looked around and then caught sight of a hole in the wall Italian place I used to go to, “Oh, there, that’s a good restaurant.” We crossed the street and went in. It was decorated to look like a rustic Italian home. I immediately felt comfortable. We sat down and Jim ordered a couple slices of pizza, while I got a salad. 

We had just finished ordering when I heard my name being called. My heart sunk and I turned. And there was my ex-boyfriend Peter, in his thick-rimmed glasses and usual sports coat.

“Hi Peter,” I said, waving awkwardly. He approached the table.

“How are you Mags?” he asked. 

“I’m okay,” I said through gritted teeth. Why was he using my nickname?

“That’s good.” Peter turned towards Jim, “Hi, I’m Peter. Maggie and I used to date.” 

Jim stood to shake Peter’s hand, using his height as an intimidation tactic, “Jim Hopper. Maggie’s husband.”

Peter looked back at me, “You got married?” He looked very surprised.

I nodded, “Yesterday. We’re on our honeymoon.”

“Well, congratulations. That’s great.” Peter replied. He maintained his composure, though I could tell it bothered him slightly.

“Hi honey,” a female voice said from behind Peter. A blonde came into view and smiled at me, “I’m Jill.”

I put out my hand as I saw Peter get nervous, “Maggie.”

She seemed to put two and two together, and I would bet money this was the woman Peter had cheated on me with, “Oh, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” I turned to Jim who had sat back down, “This is my husband, Jim.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jim said, all sweetness.

“Is our table ready, sweetie?” Peter suddenly said turning towards Jill.

“Yes.”

He took her hand and started moving away, “It was good to see you again, Maggie.” He was lying, of course.

“You too.” I lied right back with a smile. When they turned the corner, I let out the breath I seemed to have been holding in.

“Are you alright?” Jim asked, putting a hand over mine.

“Uh huh,” I replied. I stood up, “I just need a minute.” I headed to the front door and stepped out. Breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth, I paced the sidewalk. Tears started to stream down my face and I tried not to make a scene. I felt lightheaded and sat on the edge of the steps up to the restaurant, my head between my legs.

“Hey,” Jim said sitting next to me and lighting up a cigarette, “I got our food to go. It should be ready in a few minutes.”

“I’m sorry,” I said, “I should have predicted we’d cross paths. It must look pretty bad to be with my husband and crying over my ex-boyfriend.”

“No, no honey, it’s okay” Jim put an arm around me, “If it makes you feel any better I had a similar experience with Diane in New York.”

“Really?” I sniffed.

“The man she’s married to now, Bill, was a friend. We hung out. After everything, I ran into them at the grocery store. I kind of lost it. It took everything in me not to punch Bill in the face. I left my cart in the middle of the store and just walked out. Soon after, I moved back to Hawkins.”

“Wow.”

“We all have our shit from the past. And I’m sure there’s something in you that still has feelings for him like I had still had feelings for Diane. It is what it is.” I looked into his eyes, “But, I know you love me, and that’s what counts.”

“I do. With all my heart.” I smiled and we kissed lightly. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here. I’ll be right back.” I took a tissue from my purse and cleaned myself up while Jim went back inside to get our food. When he came back out he took my hand, “I got some extra pizza. Thought you might need it.”

“Mm, I really DO love you!” He chuckled as he hailed us a cab.

When we got back to the hotel, I ate my salad and had a slice of pizza. It really hit the spot. Jim and I lounged on the bed watching TV together. 

I was laying on my stomach while resting on my elbows when I turned to Jim. “I still feel bad about earlier.”

“Why, honey?” Jim asked, turning my way and putting some stray hairs behind my ear.

“Because I don’t love Peter anymore, and yet, I had that reaction.”

“Okay, listen. Our timeline together has been very fast. We met in October and we got married in May. But before that, you had just broken up with Peter, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s not a whole lot of time to process all of that. Diane moved on fast too, and it was hard for me to understand. Less than a year after our divorce, she had remarried. It hurts. There’s no other way to say that. Now I, I’ve had years to heal from that. I mean, wherein I imploded a bit but you’ve probably been avoiding all those feelings since.”

“I have. You helped me realize what I really wanted, and needed. I understand what you’re saying. I need to let myself feel what I feel. But I still chose you.”

Jim smiled, “Exactly. And I am damn lucky.” He kissed me and we made out for a while. All thoughts of Peter and the afternoon left my mind. 

“I want to show you something,” I said, standing up.

“It’s good, I hope?” Jim said, stilling laying on his side on the bed. I went to the wardrobe and into my suitcase, pulling out the black bag that Karen had gifted me.

I sat back down on the bed and handed it to Jim, “Open it.” My cheeks were already growing hot with slight embarrassment.

Jim reached in a pulled out the handcuffs. “Oh, la la!” I giggled as he also took out the blindfold, feather tickler, and a small flogger. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Karen gave me those.”

“Um.. okay. I’m not appreciating the mental images that has given me.”

I laughed, “You fancy using them at all?” I looked at him coyly.

“I’ve never used this kind of thing before.”

“The handcuffs?”

“Yeah, those. But that was one time, with you! You got me all worked up.”

I bit my lip, “I can work you up again…”

Jim moved closer to me, humming, “How about if I pay you back for this morning?”

I smiled huge, “Okay.” And then I remembered my lingerie. “Oh, I forgot something!” I got up and grabbed the clothing and then went into the bathroom. I stripped and put the lingerie on. I didn’t have the stockings or shoes, but I didn’t think that would really bother Jim. I came out of the bathroom and then looked up at him slowly.

Jim stood up and walked over to me. He growled. “I forgot how amazing you look in that.” He slowly kissed my face, then my neck and between my breasts. I sighed. Then he carried me to the bed and set me down. “Put this on.” He handed me the blindfold and I obliged. He then hooked my hands to the headboard using the handcuffs. Jim kissed my cheek lovingly, then my left arm and my neck. The weight on the bed shifted and I strained to hear what happened next. I heard his belt jingle and then his jeans fall to the floor. I swallowed, my nerves standing on end. I had to assume he also removed his shirt and underwear but that was too quiet to hear.

Jim sat back down and then opened my legs, sitting between them. In a few more seconds, I felt the feather running along the skin of my arms and then down my chest. He then skipped to my legs, running it down them and then focusing on my thighs. He peppered them with kisses. I sighed again.

“Turn to your left slightly babe,” Jim said softly. He began unzipping the lingerie, “One of these days we’re going to get some use out of this. But for now, I need to see you.” I felt myself grow wet and my heart beat faster. “Fuck!” He unhooked the cuffs and I giggled as he pulled the straps of the piece of clothing down. He then rehooked me. He continued pulling the lingerie down until it was off my body. I hadn’t put anything on under it. I felt his eyes on me.

“You’ll never know how beautiful you are to me,” Jim said kissing my ear. He then worked his way slowly down the rest of my body. He kissed my inner thighs and I moved against the cuffs. I felt his breath on my sex. 

“Jim…” I whined.

He chuckled, “I won’t make you wait.” He opened my legs further and then moved his tongue along my slit. I moaned loud, throwing my head back. He smiled against me and then started to suck on my skin, taking it into his mouth. He worked his tongue inside me and then added his fingers to rub my clit. I moved my hips into his face and almost turned myself around but he stopped me by putting his arms around my hips as he continued what he was doing. I struggled against the cuffs, moaning expletives. 

In almost no time, I felt my skin grow hot and my orgasm breakthrough. I fucked his face with my hips as Jim set me down gently. I tried not to squeeze his head too hard between my legs.

“Jim that was… oh, my God…” He kissed me and then pulled the blindfold off. I groaned and closed my eyes, “Please, honey, fuck me. I need you.”

“One second. I need your hands on me.” Jim said as he undid the cuffs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he flipped us over so I was on top. I sunk down on his erection and moved my hips as fast as I could, “Baby, you’re like a fucking wildcat!” He brought his hands to my hips and held on, thrusting up into me. We both moaned.

Sitting up, Jim held me close. His pubic bone grazed my clit and I lost it. I dug my fingers into his shoulders as I came.

“Oh Jim, oh oh…” I managed to get out. I watched his face contort as he came too, and we kissed sloppily. 

“Fuck, darling!” he exclaimed with a laugh, throwing his head back after a few seconds. He hugged me tight to him and we remained like that for a bit. I then gingerly climbed off him. 

Stretching, I picked up the flogger, “We didn’t even use this.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for that.” We laughed, “Let’s take a bath, hm?” I nodded and followed him into the bathroom.

**~*~**

Our time in the bath was nice. We used some lavender scented bubbles and just relaxed, and then washed each other. After that, we took a nap until the evening. We ordered in some burgers and fries for dinner with milkshakes and then stayed up late watching movies.

Monday we had to check out at noon, so when we finally got up we had to pack quickly. Jim called the bellhop up, who assisted us with taking our things out to the truck. And then, the weekend feeling like a blink of the eye, we were on the road back to Hawkins.

“Back to reality tomorrow. I actually don’t mind for once,” Jim said, a grin on his face, “You go back too?”

“Yup. Joyce is expecting me. As well as some stories.”

“Don’t know if they’ll be much to tell! At least not much that isn’t X-rated!”

“That’s true!” I went through Jim’s tape deck and found a copy of The Rolling Stones ‘Sticky Fingers.’ We sang along the rest of the way home.

We went home to the cabin first and spent some hours unpacking and making sure everything was in order like Karen had said on the phone. I was so excited when the time finally came to go pick up Jane from their house after school.

When we arrived at Ted and Karen’s, we knocked but there was no answer. I used my key to unlock the door. No one was in the house either. Getting closer to the back of the house, we could see though that Jane and the whole family were having a cookout and playing games through the windows. Karen looked up from the potato salad she was stirring in time to see Jim and I come outside.

“Mags!” she exclaimed running over to me and hugging me, “Did you have fun?” She said this looking at both of us.

“Understatement,” Jim replied quietly, grinning. Karen laughed.

Jane came running over and hugged Jim, and then me. “I missed you.”

“We missed you too, sweetheart. I hope you had a nice weekend.”

“We did.” She said with a smile. She then ran back over to where Mike and Nancy were.

Ted approached Jim with a beer, “It’s 5 o’clock somewhere, right? You two want some chicken?”

“Absolutely,” Jim replied, moving towards the grill with Ted.

Karen came over to me with a wine cooler. She was smiling so big, “Ted took the day off to spend with me today!”

“Really? That’s sweet!” I said taking a drink.

“I’ll spare you the details.”

“Thank you.” I waited a beat, deciding if I should tell her what happened on Saturday. “We ran into Peter.”

“What? Are you okay?” We sat at one of their picnic tables, at which Holly was at the other end coloring in a coloring book.

“I’m okay. Jim helped me work through it. It was really strange.”

“I bet he regrets what he did.”

“He might. He seemed a bit upset that I was married.”

“Good! I’ve never seen you as happy with Peter as you are with Jim.”

“Yeah, he’s the best.” I looked at my husband dreamily.

In a little while, we had a nice dinner outside and then went back in to play board games. It was 8 when we left to go home. When we got back, I helped Jane put her things away and separate her dirty laundry. She took a shower while Jim and I got into our pajamas. He helped her read a book while I listened. Then we headed off to bed.

“Ah, back in our bed,” Jim said settling in, “You know, spending time away is nice, but it’s good to be home.”

I turned over to face Jim, “I’ll get up with you two, we’ll have breakfast.”

“Sounds good. I love you, Maggie.” He kissed me.

“I love you too.” I fell asleep on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up Hopper’s middle name! :) And I, not Maggie, am somewhat embarrassed by how many small things that go along with a wedding/reception I forgot about. Since Jim was married before, I figured he remembered more things.
> 
> A reminder of what the girls were all wearing at the wedding:  
> Maggie- https://www.dorriswedding.com/short-lace-illusion-sleeve-sheath-knee-length-lace-dress-pET_711450.html
> 
> Karen, Jane, Nancy- https://www.dorriswedding.com/sleeveless-illusion-jewel-neck-pleated-short-lace-dress-pZP_101705.html (In Lavendar) 
> 
> Holly- https://www.dorriswedding.com/high-illusion-neck-sleeveless-pleated-a-line-lace-short-dress-pET_401663.html (In Lavender)
> 
> The Handmaid’s Tale was first published in 1985. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summertime sadness and happiness, in Hawkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read my work, and for being so patient. I didn't "plan" out the story much after the wedding, so I've been working on this chapter a while. I hope you like it! (Sometimes I feel like my story is pretty predictable, but I hope that's not always the case. Or if it is, you still enjoy it.)

“Well kiddo, you’re officially sick. You have a fever,” I said to Jane after looking at the thermometer I had just taken from her mouth.

“I feel awful. I was supposed to go to Max’s this weekend,” she replied from her position on her bed, looking down in disappointment. 

“You’re not going anywhere as long as you have a fever. That means you could be contagious.”

“Contagious?”

“It means you can make other people sick,” I said, applying a damp cloth to her forehead.

“What about you and dad?” 

I smiled, “I’ll take my chances. Someone needs to take care of you. Now you try to rest, okay? That Tylenol should help you feel a little better.” I squeezed her hand, moved the wastebasket closer to the bed, and then exited the room. Plopping myself down on the couch, I let out a deep breath. It was the middle of a Tuesday in August. I had stayed home from work with Jane for the day after her cold symptoms got worse and turned into the flu. I grabbed the telephone off the side table and dialed the Police Station’s number.

“Hawkins Police Department, this is Flo, how may I help you?”

“Hi Flo, it’s Maggie.”

“Hello dear! How are you?”

“I’m good. Jane is sick though.”

“Oh, poor thing! Did you call to speak to the Chief?”

“Yes, please.”

“One second, sweetheart.” The line went dead for several seconds and then I heard Jim clear his throat.

“Hey, baby. How’s our girl?”

“She definitely has the flu. She’s in bed with a fever.”

“Poor kid. Anything worse than that?”

“She’s nauseous but mostly it’s just chills and aches.”

“Want me to bring dinner home later? I can pick up some chicken soup for her if she feels up to eating, and some Chinese for us?”

“That would be great, honey, thank you.”

I heard him smile, “Okay. I’ll see you in a few hours. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.” We hung up.

After our honeymoon, Jim and I fell back into our lives. Things weren’t really all that different than when we lived together, except that now everyone called me Mrs. Hopper, which made me smile every time. The school year had ended and so far Jane had spent a lot of time sleeping over at her friends’ houses. I felt bad for her, she was really looking forward to spending time alone with Max, especially since Billy had left town. A week or so before, we had hosted Max ourselves. It was so much more quiet than when all the boys were around! A lot of hushed conversations were had between the two girls, junk food was eaten and romantic movies were watched, much to Jim’s dismay. It was honestly fun, and I was warmly invited to participate. 

Work was about the same, and even busier since lots of kids came into the store for this and that, or moms would come in for quick grocery items some nights. Joyce and I continued to be the best of friends, spending a lot of our time working together laughing at all kinds of things. And Jim took me out to lunch at least once a week.

Karen and Ted were stronger than ever it seemed. They were practically like teenagers with their hands in each other's back jean pockets. We joined them for dinner a couple times a month and I had honestly never seen Ted out of his Laz-E-Boy so much. The kids seemed to be doing well too. 

School let out for the summer in June and Nancy and Jonathan graduated high school. It made me feel old to know my oldest niece was a full grown adult. 

I spent the rest of my afternoon cleaning as quietly as I could and peeking into Jane’s room every now and then to check on her. She was sleeping most of the time. At about 6, I heard Jim’s truck pull into the drive.

“Hey! I got you some sweet and sour chicken,” Jim said as he walked in the door, bag in hand. I walked up to kiss him.

“Sounds great. You want to eat now?” I took the bag from him and headed to the kitchen to dish the food out on plates.

“Please, I’m half starved. I’m going to go check on Jane,” Jim replied. I nodded as I got the food out. There was a large can of Campbell’s chicken noodle as well as our meals. A minute or so later, Jim and Jane came out of her bedroom, her looking pale and tired.

“Hi sweetheart, you hungry?” I asked.

“Not really.”

“Well, at least try to eat something. I won’t force you though. Have a seat at the table.” Jim came over to help me, “I’ve got it, go sit.” He took his seat at the head of the table. I looked over to see him and Jane talking softly, him lovingly rubbing his hand over her head. I grinned. While I heated a little soup for Jane, I took out our meals and plated them. I got us all some ice water and set it on the table. When the soup was ready, I spooned it out and then took the bowl over to Jane. I then went back for our plates, and finally sat down at the table with them, “ How was your day, honey?”

“Not terrible,” Jim replied taking up a forkful of his Chicken Chow Mein, “Eleanor Gillespie had a cat in a tree outside her house so I retrieved that. She treated me to coffee.”

“That was nice of her. No birds in her hair this time?”

He laughed, “No. How’s the soup, kid?”

“Okay,” Jane said. She was taking very small spoonfuls.

“Don’t force yourself, hon,” I said.

“It’s okay. It feels nice, warm.”

I smiled, “I always enjoyed chicken soup as a kid. Comforting. I should have taken your temperature before you started eating though!” I reached across the table and felt her head. She was still very warm. I went into the bathroom and got some more Tylenol, “Take these, please.” Jane did as I asked.

We finished up dinner within the hour and after that Jane headed back into her room. I didn’t blame her really, and if she was tired she should rest. Jim helped me with the dishes and then we sat down together on the couch, me leaning my head on his shoulder.

“So who do you think is going to get it first?” he asked.

“What?”

“Me or you, who’s going to get sick first?”

“Probably me. I’m overdue to be sick.”

“Yeah, I never get sick.”

“Lucky.” 

“Poor Jane though, I know she was really excited about going to Max’s.”

“Hm, yeah. I don’t think I trust for her to go even if she starts to feel better before the weekend. I would hate to make anyone else sick.”

“Alright, mom.” Jim smiled at me. I took his hand in mine.

“I’m getting used to it, a little.”

“What would you think if I shaved my beard and just had a mustache?” Jim asked, after a short silence.

“What?” I turned and looked at him.

“Last summer, I had a mustache. Magnum P.I. inspired me. I didn’t think it looked that bad, but Joyce was very vocal about hating it.”

“Oh, well, I definitely trust her judgment.”

“Come on baby, I know you secretly think Tom Selleck is super sexy.”

I wrinkled my nose, “He’s alright, I just don’t know that it would look good on you.”

Jim sighed, “Fine, I won’t do it. It is just hair though.”

“You are a reflection of me now, remember?”

“When you put it like that, it sounds like it’s a crime for me to shave.”

“Maybe it is.”

Jim brought me into his lap, “Mm, what are you going to do arrest me, handcuff me?”

“That’s not a bad idea…” Jim attacked my neck with his mouth, nipping at my skin. I squealed, “Stop! I like your beard, I think it’s sexy.”

“Sexy, eh? You like when it rubs your skin?” He rubbed his cheek against me. I had chills run down my spine.

“Yesss,” I managed to get out.

Jim chuckled, but before he could reply with something that would make me turn around and attack him, Jane ran out of her bedroom and sprinted for the bathroom. She left the door slightly ajar in her haste, and we could hear her vomiting.

“Shit…” Jim said under his breath. 

I stood up and went over to the door. I knelt down and rubbed Jane’s back while she was over the toilet, and grabbed her hair and held it back. She heaved a couple times before sitting against the cabinet where the sink was. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper.

“My belly hurts,” she groaned.

“I know, I’m sorry.” I hugged her and then helped her stand. I flushed the toilet while she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth, “I’ll get you some water for your room. You go lay down.” Jane slowly walked back to her room.

I went into the kitchen and got a glass and filled it with water from the faucet. I also grabbed an extra trash bag. Walking into Jane’s room, she was laying on her back on her bed, her arm splayed across her face.

“Okay, here’s the water. And I am going to put an extra bag in your trash can just in case. That way you don’t have to worry about running to the bathroom next time.” I opened the bag and placed it in the trash can. I sat down on the edge of her bed, “Okay. Do you need anything else?”

“I don’t think so. I’ve never really been sick like this before.”

I put my hand on her arm lovingly, “I know it can be a little scary but you will get better, okay? Now if you need anything, dad and I are just outside the door.” I squeezed Jane’s arm and gave her a little smile, before exiting her bedroom and closing the door slightly. I then sat down next to Jim again.

“This is going to sound stupid…” Jim said. His entire demeanor had changed.

I cocked my head, “What is it, hon?”

“The last time I dealt with a sick kid it was Sara. And she never got better. I guess I just worry, that’s all.”

I leaned against Jim, my heart aching for him, “I don’t think that’s stupid at all. That’s a legitimate fear. However, I think the chances are slim that Jane would also get sick like that.” We were talking in hushed voices.

“I know.” He paused. “I think it was my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was exposed to Agent Orange in Vietnam. There have been studies possibly linking it to certain types of cancer. I could have passed something on to Sara.”

I felt tears in my eyes. That the man I loved felt he was responsible for his own daughter’s death absolutely killed me. “Jim, look at me.” His eyes met mine and they were filled with emotion. “You are a wonderful man. I know you would never have done anything to hurt your little girl. Please don’t hold onto this guilt. It was out of your hands.”

“I know.” He repeated. “There are so many ‘what ifs’ in my brain, sometimes I just want to bang my head against a wall. I guess that’s part of the reason why I self-medicated for so long. Like, I don’t know what Jane was exposed to in the Lab. I also worry about any future children we could have.”

“Baby, we can’t live in fear the rest of our lives. And that black hole thing is bullshit.”

Jim smirked, “You know just what to say to knock some sense back into me.”

I hugged him from the side, “What I want is for you to keep acknowledging these feelings, but, to also realize that we have a good thing here and you aren’t defined by your past.”

Jim wiped at his eyes, “This is why I drank and took pills, so I wouldn’t have to feel anything. But I guess that was just bandaging the problem.”

“I don’t blame you, lots of people do things like that.”

“I’m sorry to burden you with this, with all my baggage.”

I kissed his cheek, “Your baggage is my baggage and visa-versa. So any time I want to talk about all the trauma I experienced as a child because of having Karen as my sister, you have to listen to me.”

Jim belly laughed, “Alright. Maggie, you are the best person I’ve ever met. You’re too good for me.”

“Am not! We’re both exactly as good for each other as we should be.” I ran my hand over his cheek and kissed him softly, “I LOVE you.”

“I love you too, Mags.”

**~*~**

“Maggie, I’m dying, “Jim stated from his spot in our bedroom about a week later. He was sitting on the floor next to a trash can he had recently thrown up in.

I rolled my eyes but remained sitting cross-legged on our bed reading a book, “You’re not dying.”

“No, I really think I am. I’ve never felt this sick before.”

“Men are such babies when they’re sick…”

“Hey, come on! If you were sick I’d be getting you soup and water and rubbing your head.”

“Do you want any of those things?”

“No.”

“Well then!” I put my book down and walked to the door, “I have to go run some errands and pick up Jane. I’ll be back.”

“Alright,” Jim replied coldly as he got up and flopped himself on the bed. 

I sighed and set my purse back down. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, and then to the bathroom and got some Tylenol. I took them back to the bedroom to Jim, “Here.”

“Thanks.” he took them from me.

“You know I love you, right?” I leaned down to meet his eyes. He nodded. “Okay.” I kissed his forehead and then grabbed my purse before heading out to my car. It had surprised the hell out of me that I hadn’t gotten sick, let alone that Jim did first. And I really did feel bad for him, but he was milking it a little. 

Due to his incapacitation for the past couple days, I had been picking up the slack. I was working part-time at Melvald’s, in the morning, and then taking the afternoons to nurse Jim and spend time with Jane. She had stayed overnight at her Aunt Becky’s to be with her mama and it was now time to pick her up, about an hour after lunch time. I thought it was a great idea when she had asked us after school was out for the summer if she could spend some time at her aunt’s. She had a telepathic connection to her mother that Jim and I didn’t understand, but we were more than happy to let her develop relationships with her biological family. So I made my way out of town to their house. I walked up to the house and knocked on the screen door. The main door was open, letting in the outside air.

“Hi, Maggie!” Jane’s Aunt Becky said as she answered the door. 

I smiled, “Hi. Is Jane ready to go?”

“She’s just finishing up with her mom. Would you like to come in?”

I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding, “Okay.”

I walked behind Becky down the hallway to the living room. Jane’s mother was sitting in her usual rocking chair, but instead of staring vacantly ahead, her eyes were closed. Jane was sitting cross-legged on the floor, hands on her thighs and a handkerchief over her eyes. The television behind her back was static. I looked at Becky and then back at Jane and her mother. We stood in silence another minute or so before Jane removed the kerchief and opened her eyes.

“Hi Jane,” I said softly. For some reason, I felt like I should talk that way with the atmosphere in the room, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes,” Jane said with a nod. She grabbed her overnight bag, hugged her aunt goodbye and then we went out to the car.

“So, is that how you talk to your mom?” I asked as we drove.

“Yes. She knows I am okay.”

“Good. It’s important to your dad and I that she and your aunt know that.”

“Thank you for letting me stay there.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Do you have anywhere you’d like to go while we’re out?”

“Could we go to the library? Since we finished that other book I would like to read the one you talked about.” Recently, we had finished up Anne of Green Gables and were going to take up the rest of the series at a later time.

“Oh, Little Women? Okay, honey, we’ll stop there. I should also get some groceries and tissues. Your dad is using them all up.”

“I feel bad I made him sick.” 

“It’s not your fault. It happens all the time. He’ll get better soon.”

Several minutes later, we arrived outside the town library. Walking in, I felt right at home. I was reminded of times spent in this same library when I was Jane’s age, and through high school, hold up with a book. The memories were good and bad; on the one hand, I discovered a lot of my favorite books in this place. But, I had also come there when I was lonely to find refuge. Karen and I ran in very different circles, and because she was older than me, we were sometimes not even in the same school. 

Jane and I walked to the card catalog and searched for the card with the book title and author on it. Then I let her find where it was and walk to the shelf to retrieve the book. As I walked by the shelves in the front of the building, I ran my hand over the books. My eyes flicked to the front desk and I saw the woman behind the counter. She gave me a little smile and I reciprocated. I mentally pushed myself to walk up to her and say something.

“Hello, can I help you find anything?” She asked when I got to the counter.

I put my hands on the countertop nervously, “No, I uh, I actually just wanted to introduce myself, I don’t think we’ve met before. I’m Maggie.”

“Marissa... You wouldn’t happen to be Maggie Hopper, would you?”

I smiled and tucked some hair behind my ear, “Yeah that’s me.”

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet the woman who managed to tame Jim Hopper.”

“Um, yeah…”

Marissa put a hand on mine, “It was a joke! I just never thought I’d see the day. You must know he practically dated the whole town in the past five years?”

“I was somewhat aware…”

“He even took me out! Never called me back… Anyway, bygones.” I stood there embarrassed as she turned to Jane who had approached the counter with the book, “Ready to check out?” Jane nodded, handing Marissa her library card. The book was stamped and filed, and given back. “Have a good day, ladies.” 

“Bye,” Jane replied, while I just walked away quietly. Minutes past before either of us spoke again. “I thought you said you needed groceries?” I was already more than halfway home.

“I’ll make us some grilled cheese and soup for dinner,” I mumbled back. My mind was in a haze.

It wasn’t like I was stupid, I remembered all the stories and rumors Karen had told me about Jim. How he was a playboy, how he had one nightstands. I guess I was just naive enough to think it would never come up.

When we got in, Jane settled onto the couch with her new book while I went into the bedroom to check on Jim.

“Where you been, babe?” He asked with a cough. Some of the color was back in his cheeks and he was sitting up in bed.

“I got Jane like I said, and then we went to the library,” I replied curtly sitting down on the edge of the bed facing away from him.

“Oh, okay. Is anything the matter?” I felt his left hand brush the back of my arm.

“I met Marissa.” I still had my back to him.

Jim sighed, “Listen, sweetheart, whatever she said... no, you know what? Whatever she said is true, I’m not going to lie to you.”

I turned toward him, “She said you never called her back. Did you and her…”

“Honey, it was a long time ago.”

“There were others.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Jim rubbed his face, “Trying to fill that empty hole inside of me. It never worked.”

I moved up and sat next to him against the headboard, “I don’t know why I’m reacting like this, I’m your wife.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’ve been stressed, I guess. Between Jane being sick and now you. It’s just been hard lately.”

“Those other women, they didn’t mean anything to me. You though, oh baby, you mean absolutely everything.”

I smirked and leaned onto his shoulder, “How are you feeling?”

“Somewhat better. I might even be able to go back to work tomorrow.” 

I felt his head, it was cooler, “Your fever seems to have broken. You probably could.”

Jim pulled me to him and put an arm around me, “You know, I was jealous when I met Peter.”

“Really? You didn’t let on.”

“I didn’t want to upset you more than you already were. But I immediately wanted to deck him. So what I’m trying to say is, I get it. But it’s you and me now, and always will be. Besides, Marissa is kind of a bitch.”

“Jim!”

“Well, she is. She probably just said that to get a rise out of you. And look, it worked!”

“Hmm okay. Kiss me, you big lug.”

Jim laughed, “You sure?”

“It’ll be worth getting sick if I get to make out with you.” So he complied and kissed me deeply. I moaned and melted into his arms.

**~*~**

“Cannonball!” Lucas yelled. I looked up from my book and over my sunglasses to see him splash into the community pool in the middle of his friends. He was promptly tackled and shoved underwater by Dustin. I shook my head.

It was August 30th and two days before Labor Day. The day after that, September 2nd, the kids were going back to school. The summer had really flown by and this was their last hurrah. Jane was excited but nervous about starting high school. I had already had my tearful goodbye for now with Nancy when she and Jonathan moved on up to New York to go to college. 

Jim and I had opted out of our honeymoon idea then after all. The weekend we had spent together after the wedding had been incredible and just enough to hold us over until our first wedding anniversary when we decided we were going to do something special. And now with school starting again, we didn’t have the time. 

“Mom!” I heard someone call. “Mom!!” I looked up again and saw it wasn’t one of the others calling, but it was Jane calling to me! Happiness bubbled up in me as I put my book down.

“What is it, Jane?” I asked from the chair I was lounging in. She was still in the pool with her friends.

“Aren’t you coming in?” 

“I’m waiting for your father to show up. When he does, we’ll both join you,” I replied and then glanced toward the parking lot.

“She called you mom!” Joyce whispered from her seat next to me with a smile.

“I know! I’m still not used to it.”

“So where is Hop?”

“He had to go into work for a bit, but he said he’d be over. I expect him any time.” I looked back towards the parking lot and noticed Jim’s truck was finally pulling into the lot. He turned off the engine and then opened his door and got out. He was doing something behind the door for a minute so I put on my sandals and snuck over. Walking behind his truck, I peeked from the back. Jim had his shirt off and was then pulling his jeans down. He accidentally grabbed his swimming trunks at the same time and pulled them down too, exposing his hip and some of his pubic hair. I chuckled.

“I should arrest you for indecent exposure,” I said walking over.

“Maggie, Jesus! Don’t do that to me!” he exclaimed as he got his jeans off his legs. Throwing his clothes back in his truck, he looked me over, “You look good enough to eat.”  


I blushed and put my arms over my chest. Even in the black one piece I was wearing, I felt self-conscious, “Babe…”

Jim grabbed me in his arms, “Take the compliment. You’re beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed me.” How’s it going?” As he said this, he turned towards the pool area.

“Good! Jane is having a great time.” I followed his eyes as he spotted her in her neon one piece. 

“I’m glad we talked her out of the bikini,” he muttered.

I grinned, “Dad’s not ready for that yet.”

Jim put his arm around my shoulders, “No he is not. Shall we?” I nodded and we walked towards the pool.

“Dad!” Jane exclaimed, seeing Jim. She got out of the pool and came over to hug him.

“Hey, kiddo!” 

“Are you and mom coming in?” I looked up and he smirked at me, with her calling me ‘mom’ again.

“You up for a swim?” Jim asked, nudging his head towards the water.

“Okay.” I opted for walking into the pool from the stairs, while Jim went to the diving board and dove in. He then swam over to me. I dunked my head under before he had the chance to do it for me.

“Uncle Jim, can we do a chicken fight?” Mike spoke up.

“Um, sure,” Jim replied.

Mike smiled, “I call Uncle Jim!”

“Well, I call… Dustin,” Lucas said. Mike climbed onto Jim’s shoulders, and then Lucas climbed onto Dustin, more in a piggyback then onto his shoulders.

“Jane, countdown!” Jim said looking at her. She, Max and Will were congregated in the shallow end with me watching the fun.

“Three, two, one! Go!” Jane yelled.

Jim advanced forward toward Dustin, his arms around Mike’s legs. Dustin wobbled toward Jim. Mike and Lucas began attacking each other, trying to knock one another off their partner. There was some yelling and then Lucas fell in the water.

“You had an unfair advantage, Jim is a giant!” Dustin exclaimed, frustratedly splashing water. Mike and Jim high fived. 

“That was quite a show,” Joyce said, coming up and sitting down, dipping her toes in the pool.

“Come on Horowitz, join us!” Jim said with a grin, using her maiden name.

“No, no!” she replied, putting her hands up.

“Come on, mom,” Will said.

Joyce rolled her eyes and slipped into the pool. I knew she couldn’t say no to her boys.

And so we all spent a good 30 minutes in the pool together, the boys messing around with Jim, the girls watching bemused, and Joyce and I chatting by the steps.

“Alright, it’s almost dinner time. We’re cooking, right?” Jim asked, looking my way.

“Yes, everyone is invited,” I replied. There was a whoop from the kids.

We all exited the pool and dried ourselves off. Then we got into our separate cars and headed off the to the cabin, Jim first and everyone else following.

Arriving back at the cabin, Jim and I went into the kitchen to break out the burgers and steaks he was going to grill. Everyone piled into the house, and a few minutes later Ted and Karen showed up, bearing potato salad and other summer cookout food.

“Thanks for bringing all this. You really didn't have to,” I said taking some things from Karen.

“That’s okay, you know my potato salad is the best.” We laughed.

“Well, I have dessert covered. I baked an apple pie and we have ice cream.”

“Did you have fun at the pool?” Karen asked as we got out paper plates and plastic utensils.

“We did. Mike called Jim Uncle Jim.”

Karen smiled, “He’s warmed to it finally.”

“You ladies need any help?” Joyce asked coming over.

“No, I don’t think so. Where’s Ted?” I asked.

“He and Jim are outside with beers,” Joyce replied.

“Okay… I guess we just wait! Holly, sweetie, come give your Aunt Maggie a squeeze!” Holly ran up to me and I lifted her into my arms, hugged her and closing my eyes. I put her down a few seconds later and she ran over to where all the kids were in the living room, talking and breaking out a board game.

“Kids look good on you Maggie,” Karen quipped. I shot her a look but then relaxed. I had to admit I was starting to think about the possibility of starting a family with Jim.

“It’s too bad none of my close friends have babies I could practice with,” I said.

“Hopper with a baby would be incredibly cute,” Joyce said, sipping her drink.

“You think so?” She nodded. I bit my lip and drifted off into thought. I was reminded of the dream I had almost a year ago of Jim, Jane, and I in a field of wildflowers and Jim holding a little baby boy, “I had a dream once, of a baby boy.”

Karen almost squealed. “Maybe it’s a premonition?”

“I don’t know if I believe in that stuff. But it would be nice since we already have Jane to have a little boy. Do you think it’s too soon though?”

“I’m not the one to ask about that, I was pregnant with Jonathan before I married Lonnie,” Joyce said.

“Well, what about around October, when you first met? If I were you I’d start whenever I wanted though.” Karen said. As someone who I knew planned out her whole life, I was surprised to hear this from my sister.

“I have to wean myself off birth control first…” I felt butterflies in my stomach, “We should stop talking about this, I’m going to have a panic attack.”

Karen rubbed my arm, “Whatever you two decide will be perfect for you and your family.”

“Everything okay?” Jim said, walking into the kitchen, noticing my slightly emotional state, and Joyce averting her eyes.

“Fine, hon. We ready to eat?” He nodded and then walked back outside. 

Joyce cupped her hands around her mouth to shout, “Dinner outside, kids!” The three of us carried the rest of the food out while the kids also moved that way.

The food was really good and we finally got to utilize the picnic tables Jim had bought. We also enjoyed the pie and ice cream.

As the sun set, we moved inside and everyone split up into teams to play games, even Ted. He and Mike were interacting a lot and it warmed my heart. I was just sorry Nancy and Jonathan were missing out on this.

“Need help cleaning up?” Karen asked a couple hours later when it was time to go.

“No, everything was thrown out. I’ve got the pie pan in to soak.”

“Well, I’ve got my dishes. Thank you again for having us over.” She leaned in to hug me, “Holly come say goodbye!”

Holly hugged me again. And then to all our surprise, she approached Jim. Tugging on his shirt, he noticed and picked her up. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and then kissed his cheek. My heart melted.

“See you the day after Labor Day, workmate!” Joyce said with a hug.

“Back to reality!” I replied.

We waved goodbye to everyone else, and polite ‘thank yous’ were said. In a short time, the cabin was practically silent. Jim and I plopped down on the couch, while Jane went to get ready for bed and write in her diary.

“You have a good time?” he asked, arms around me.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Me too.” There was a pause. “I had a wicked thought,” Jim began.

“Tell me,” I said looking at him.

Jim lowered his voice, “I wondered if you would want to go skinny dipping with me at the pool.”

I raised my eyebrows, “Isn’t that trespassing, officer?”  


“I can get away with a lot in this town…”

“Jim…”

“Just for a half an hour, after Jane’s asleep.”

I looked away and then back at him. “Okay.”

Jim and Jane read together before she went to sleep while I cleaned up the few dishes that were used. Then I sat reading on the couch, tapping my foot in anticipation. 

“She wants to say good night,” Jim said coming out of her room.

I walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed, “Good night, sweetheart.” We hugged.

“Good night Maggie. I mean mom.”

“You call me whatever you want okay?” I stood up and watched her pull the covers up on herself. Then she rolled over towards the wall. I turned off the light and exited her room quietly, leaving the door slightly ajar.

The pool was shimmering in the moonlight when we arrived. Jim started stripping and I followed suit. We took each other's hands and walked into the pool.

“It’s cold!” I exclaimed in a whisper.

“I’ll warm you up baby,” Jim replied bringing his arms around me.

“Are we in a porno?” 

He laughed, “Do you want to be?”

“No, it was just so cliche what you said. But this is helping,” I said as he rubbed my arms. I turned to face him and moved in for a passionate kiss. Jim trailed kisses down my neck and chest, “I’ve been thinking…”

“Hm?” He didn’t look up.

“About having a baby.”

Jim stopped and looked into my eyes, “Really?”

“Yes. Would you want to… give it a shot?”

“Well sure, trying has never been a problem,” he replied with a wink. 

“I need to come off birth control and it could take a couple months for my cycle to return. So… October?”

“A year since we started dating,” Jim said with a smile.

“Right. So you want to?”

Jim rubbed my cheek and I leaned into it, “You want to have my baby? Okay, let’s make a baby!” I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him hard. “But not here.”

“Oh, of course not!” 

The allure of skinny dipping wore off quickly, and we only swam around a few minutes more before getting out and heading back home. Jane was still fast asleep when we got in.

The next morning at breakfast I handed Jim my pack of birth control. Jane was out of the room.

“Ready?” he asked with a smile.

“Not for the periods I might experience. But ready to have your baby? You better believe it.” He took me into his lap.

“What’s going on?” Jane said as she walked in. She saw the package on the table but didn’t say anything. No doubt she didn’t know what it was. She looked up again, questions in her eyes.

“We’re going to have a baby!” I exclaimed.

“You’re pregnant?!” Jane yelled. Jim and I laughed and then proceeded to explain what we meant to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has some pregnancy doubts and then goes through her first period since coming off the Pill. Jim is the sweetest man alive and Maggie is surrounded by amazing friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed I decided to end the fanfic at 20 chapters. I knoooow! :( But I find I need something to aim for. It might end up being a few more chapters after that, it all depends. I would love to continue writing these characters or other Hopper fanfic in the future. (Who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel that skips ahead several years or something!)

Near the middle of September, I had breakthrough bleeding that did not correspond with my menstrual cycle schedule, but I figured that might happen with no longer taking The Pill. I made an appointment with the doctor after a few days just to be sure.

“Mrs. Hopper, you were correct. This bleeding is due to no longer taking the birth control, it’s called withdrawal bleeding. It’s nothing to worry about and should stop in a day or two. If it continues, please let me know.” 

I nodded as I took my feet from the metal stirrups and sat up on the exam table, “So I should get a normal period soon then?”

“Yes. And in the two weeks after that were to come would be when you are ovulating, before your next predicted cycle, the last two to five days being when you would be at your most fertile.”

“Okay.”

The doctor was writing down his notes and then looked up. He smirked as he wrote, “Second thoughts?”

“No, no. I just don’t know if I want to… really try until I know for sure that my period is on a cycle.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. There is also nothing wrong with you and your husband having sexual intercourse in the meantime. But if you are planning your pregnancy out and want to wait, that’s up to you. You could also use condoms until you know for sure.”

“Right. Okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, and good luck to you. I’m sure we’ll see each other again sometime in the future. There is no reason you shouldn’t be able to get pregnant as soon as you want to. I’m going to let you get dressed now. Please come out to the front desk when you are ready.”

I got up and quickly dressed, and went out to the front desk and paid for my visit. Then I drove back to Melvald’s to finish out the afternoon. When I got into the back to put my smock back on, Joyce came in.

“Everything okay?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Mm-hm. The bleeding is normal, and we can start trying anytime.”

Joyce smiled, “Good! You’re not jumping for joy like I thought you might be.”

“I’m nervous. It’s becoming more real now. I don’t know why I feel like this. Sex becomes so commonplace and then suddenly you’re doing it for the reason it was created. It’s weird. Not that it’s not also for pleasure... I’m sorry, I’m talking nonsense.”

“No, you’re not. It’s a big step in your marriage, and it will change everything. But in a good way! Don’t get too ahead of yourself. You’re not even pregnant yet. Have some fun for a while and see what happens.” Joyce rubbed my arm.

“You’re right. Thanks for listening to me. I guess we should get back to it.” She and I walked out to the main store.

The rest of my shift was a blur of checking out customers and stocking shelves. After work, I went to the payphone outside the store, put in my change, and dialed the Police Station.

“Hi Flo, is Jim around?”

“I’m sorry dear, he is out on a call.”

I sighed, “Okay. Can you just let him know I’m going over to my sister’s, to the Wheeler’s? So he knows where to find me when he gets off.”

“I will let him know.”

“Thank you, Flo. Bye!” I hung up and then got in my car. I needed the listening ear of my sister.

“Maggie, come in,” Karen said after she answered her front door. We walked towards the kitchen, “I’m just getting dinner started.”

“Jane is here, right?” I asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Yes, the kids are downstairs,” Karen swung her head around to look at me, “Something the matter?”

I tapped my finger on the tabletop, “You and Ted, you planned your pregnancies?”

Karen took what she was putting together into the oven and then sat down across from me, “Yes, we did.”

I sighed, “I feel like I should have this stuff figured out by now, at my age.”

“Maggie, we all need help from time to time. What’s on your mind?”

“I was so sure when I married Jim, so absolutely positive that it was what I wanted in my life. It’s not that I don’t want to have a baby, it’s that I’m scared I guess.”

“Everything you’re feeling is normal. You’re making the decision to have a child, it’s not to be taken lightly. And it’s a lot of work. But it’s worth it.” She looked towards the living room where Holly was playing with her dolls, “The fact that you’re thinking about it like this means you are taking it seriously.”

“I am, but I might be thinking too much.”

Karen smiled, “My sister, always the over analyzer. Have you and Jim talked about it?”

“Yes. He wants us to have a baby. I want us to have a baby.”

“Then what’s the issue?”

I looked at her, “There isn’t one.”

“You can never totally be prepared for something like a baby. You just have to jump in feet first and throw caution to the wind. You have to have faith it will all be okay.”

“I know you’re right.” I stood. “I guess I’ll head home.”

“Why don’t you stay for dinner? And Jim can eat too when he comes.”

“Okay.”

Dustin, Lucas, and Will headed home within the next half hour and Jane and Mike came upstairs. When the meal was ready, I set the table. Ted came home a little before and was already sitting at the table. Karen had made baked ziti and garlic bread, with salad. 

“Should we start?” Ted asked when we were all sitting down. I looked at the clock, it read 6:30.

“I guess so,” I replied.

“I’m sure Jim will be along soon,” Karen said, trying to reassure me.

We ate and I helped Karen clean up. Soon it was an hour and a half later and Jim had still not arrived.

“I guess Jane and I will head home. Maybe he’s there,” I said to Karen as we moved into the living room.

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything. See you later!” Karen hugged me and then Jane. Jane said her other goodbyes.

“Is dad okay?” Jane asked as we drove home.

“I’m sure he is. He probably just got caught up somewhere.” I tried my best to hide the worry and slight anger I was feeling.

When we pulled into the driveway that led to the cabin, it was empty. Jim wasn’t home. Jane and I went inside and she worked on her homework while I tried to sit down and watch a sitcom on TV. All the while, I was glancing towards the door and the front windows, hoping to see headlights or hear a key in the lock.

An hour past and it was time for Jane to go to bed. I read with her and then tucked her in for the night.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be home soon,” I said to her. She had concern etched on her face, “Good night.” We hugged and I moved out of the room and shut her door.

I went into our bedroom and put on my pajamas. I brought my book with me out to the couch and started to read, lounging there. But before too long I found myself nodding off. So I went back into the bedroom and climbed into bed.

I was awoken by the shifting of the mattress and the covers being lifted up. Looking at the clock it read 1 am. I stayed where I was, while Jim climbed into bed with a sigh. He moved up to me, flush with my back. He put his arm around my middle.

“Where have you been?” I asked, still facing away from him.

“Jesus, Maggie, you scared me! I’m sorry, we had a situation and it became this whole thing. I had to finish up the paperwork too.”

I turned around to face him, “I was worried.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” All my emotions bubbled up and I started to cry. “Honey, what is it?”

“It’s just… why do we want to have a baby? Sometimes you’re so busy, I would be left all alone.”

Jim tucked some hair behind my ear lovingly, “You wouldn’t be alone, Jane is here. And your sister is just a phone call away.”

“But I’ll want you! I want to feel like we’re both in this together.”

“Hey, we are. We’re a team, you and me. How did your doctor appointment go?”

I sniffed, “It was fine. The bleeding is normal unless it lasts longer than a day or two more. And as soon as my cycle is normal, we can try.”

“Well, that’s great news!” Jim hugged me to him. “You know I’m only doing my best, right?”

“Yeah. I’ve been getting overwhelmed with all kinds of thoughts. Having a baby is a big step.”

“If you don’t think you’re ready…”

“Are you?”

“Mags, I’m scared. I get scared for all kinds of reasons. But think about it: All this love we have, it’ll produce a little baby that we can take care of and dote on. And Jane will be a great sister, a big help. We’re going to make it.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart. You will be a wonderful mother. I can see the little guy now, all dark hair and blue eyes. You’ll fall in love all over again.”

“A boy, huh?” I smiled.

“Either way, I’ll be happy. A healthy baby is what we need.”

“You tired?”

“Exhausted.”

“Okay. Love you.” I rolled over again. Jim curled up to me.

“I love you, so damn much.” He ran his hand up and down my thigh until I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up feeling totally rested and like my mind was finally peaceful. It’s amazing what sleep can do for you!

Jim was still asleep as I tiptoed to the bathroom to pee. The pad I was wearing for the bleeding was dry and wiping myself, there was nothing there. Thank goodness, I thought.

Going back into the bedroom, I checked the clock it was only 6, and his alarm was set for 6:30. I turned it off.

“Jim…” I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

Jim bolted up, wide awake, “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry if I scared you. I wanted to wake you up so we could have a little time together before work.” I said running a hand down his cheek.

“You’re feeling alright?” He asked, putting an arm around my waist.

“Uh huh, the bleeding has stopped.” Jim grinned and pulled me into a kiss. As we were about to lay back on the bed he paused, knees on either side of me.

“Are you sure it’s okay? That you don’t want to just wait.”

“Honey, the doctor said we can have sex even if we’re not trying to get pregnant.”

“Well if the doctor said that, we have to follow medical advice,” he said with a smile and a shrug. I laughed.

We removed our clothes quickly and then started to make out. I could feel Jim getting hard against my thigh.

“Please touch me,” I breathed out. Jim ran his hand down my body until he landed on where my clit was. He rubbed tight circles and then larger ones. I arched into his touch, “Oh, that feels amazing!”

“Does it baby?” He watched me as I closed my eyes and moved my hips towards his fingers, “God damn it, you’re beautiful.”

I smiled through heavy-lidded eyes, “Kiss me.” Jim leaned down and kissed me passionately as he continued rubbing me. I moaned into his mouth as he stuck his fingers inside of me. I looked down, watching them move in and out as my breathing quickened.

“You ready for me?” Jim asked. I nodded. He took me onto his lap and entered me, “Oh. Baby.” Jim closed his eyes and moved his hips as I put my arms around his neck, my face brushing his chest. He moaned as he looked down at me, kissing my lips, my cheek, my forehead desperately. He panted into my hair. 

Setting me back down on the bed, I put my legs around his waist and he was able to fuck me properly. He moved in and out of me rapidly and I felt the heat gather between my legs.

“Jim, I’m so close,” I whispered.

“Maggie I love you, I love you so much baby girl. So much…” He was close too, so I rubbed my fingers over my clit again, quickly, and I moaned loudly, stifling it in his shoulder. I continued to move as my orgasm overtook me, a smile spreading across my face.

Jim groaned and came inside of me, his pleasure suppressed by the pillow his face was buried in. I kissed his cheek and jaw. When he’d caught his breath, he stared down at me seriously for a moment or two before kissing me deeply. He then carefully got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the curtained window that daylight was pouring through. 

I turned onto my side and then sat up, kissing his arm as he looked back with a smile, “I’ll be up in a minute. I don’t know if staying still after sex is really good for getting pregnant, but I’m willing to try it.”

Jim got up and stretched, “You just want to sleep more.”

“No! Well... maybe a little. I promise I’ll be up in 15 minutes.”

He leaned down to peck my lips, “I’ll start the coffee.” He pulled his underwear and pajamas back on before heading out into the kitchen and closing the door.

I stretched my limbs as I laid on my back. I smiled as I touched my stomach. Right now, maybe, a little piece of him and a little piece of me could be coming together. And even if they weren’t, making this baby was sure proving fun. For the time being, most of my fears had been quelled.

~*~

“Maggie? Are you okay? You’ve been in there a while,” I heard Joyce say through the bathroom door in the back room at Melvald’s.

“I’m fine. I’ll be out in a minute,” I replied. It was, of course, a lie. I was far from okay. I felt naive and stupid. Looking down at the bloodstained pad in my underwear, I felt the tears welling up again.

I had felt crampy the night before, and had worn a pad just in case throughout the night and then the past morning. I was hoping that my instincts were wrong. But I ended up getting my first period since I was off the pill a week and a half after I had the breakthrough bleeding incident. It was just over a month since I had stopped taking the birth control.

I should have been happy, I knew it. At least it meant I would be ovulating again. It meant that I could get pregnant. But my illogical brain had built up a fantasy that I would somehow already be pregnant. And now what I was looking at told me that wasn’t true.

I pulled up my pants after inserting a tampon. Going to the sink, I washed my hands and wiped my wet hands over my tear stained face. I blew my nose again and then looked in the mirror again. Most people wouldn’t know I had been crying, but Joyce would know. I exited the bathroom.

“Are you okay?” Joyce was standing by the door as I went to my locker to put my purse away.

“Yes,” I said in a low tone, “I got my period.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Joyce said, before taking me into a hug. Then she looked into my eyes, “Had there been a possibility…?”

I shook my head, “Not really. But I guess I got my hopes up. Turns out I wasn’t ovulating the first time we tried.” I walked further into the storage room then turned back, “Well, we weren’t really trying, but the thought was there in the back of my mind. I feel so stupid.”

“Hey, no, you’re not stupid. You’ve got babies on the brain! But now that you know you can, sooner than later you will hm?” Joyce touched my arm. I looked at her with a slight smile and nodded, “Can you go back to work?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Listen can you not tell anyone about this? I’m kind of embarrassed.”

“My lips are sealed,” Joyce replied, doing the zipping her lips motion. We went back out into the main store and the day went on as normal. 

After work, I went to Karen’s to hang out a bit before Jane and I headed home. As usual, she was downstairs with the other kids playing games.

“I got my period today,” I stated. Karen and I were sitting on the couch, Holly between us looking at some picture books.

“That’s great news!” Karen said.

“It is, isn’t it? I was a bit shocked. Some part of me thought I would already have gotten pregnant.”

“Well, now you know for sure that you’re back on your cycle. It’s only a matter of time.”

I nodded, “Yeah. How are things with you? I feel like sometimes we only talk about me.”

“Oh fine,” Karen replied running a hand through Holly’s blonde hair, “Ted and I are still good. The kids are good.”

“Has Nancy called you? I haven’t spoken to her since she left.”

“She has, a few times. She’s doing very well, and so is Jonathan.”

“Are you worried at all?”

“Oh I always worry, about all my kids, but Nancy is smart.”

“Hm yes, she is. That’s something about having a baby I’m not looking forward to, constantly worrying about them.”

“It never really stops, even when they’re grown up. You just kind of realize it’s out of your hands.”

“That’s going to be hard for Jim to accept!” We laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure!”

I checked my watch, “I should get going. I’ll go get Jane.”

I went to the basement door and walked down the stairs. As I did I caught a glimpse of Jane and Mike sitting next to each other. They were holding hands. A second after I saw it they saw me and quickly let each other go. I smiled to myself.

“Time to go?” Jane asked.

I nodded, “ Yep. Hi guys!” I waved at the other teenagers.

“Hi Mrs. Hopper,” Will said.

“It’s Maggie. You don’t have to be so formal with me.” We said our goodbyes up and downstairs and then hopped into my car. A few minutes past before I spoke, “Hey kiddo, I’m not feeling too hot. Do you think maybe you could make dinner tonight?”

Jane looked at me aghast, “Me?”

“I’ll help you. I bought things to make stuffed peppers the other day. It’s really easy. It’d be really cool to be able to tell dad you cooked for us, wouldn’t it?”

She smiled looking down at her lap, “Yes.”

“Okay. Like I said, I’ll help you.”

“Why don’t you feel good?” she asked.

“I got my period.”

“So you’re not pregnant?”

“No, honey, I wish I was.” She looked disappointed. “But that means I can get pregnant, remember? It’s a good thing.”

“Okay. Are you going to take medicine to feel better like I do?”

“Yes, and I’ll use the heating pad too. Hopefully, it’s not too bad.” We drove the rest of the way home listening to the radio.

When we got inside of the cabin Jane went into her room to put her school things away, and I first got some medicine from the bathroom and then started getting out the baking dish, pan, pots and other utensils needed to make dinner. I preheated the oven and put one large and one smaller pot of water on to boil, generously salting the water in the smaller pot.

“Okay,” I said after Jane was in the kitchen, “The first thing we need to do is get all the seeds and stuff out of the peppers.” Jane got them from the refrigerator and washed them with water. I took one onto the cutting board and showed her how to cut off the top and then carefully dig all the guts out of the peppers. “Can you rinse them again, see if you can get the rest of the seeds out.” She used water and her fingers take care of that. “Do you want to use the stove?”

“I think I can do it,” Jane replied.

I smiled, “Okay. First, we put the peppers in the boiling water. I can take care of them then, they just need to soften for a few minutes. The ground beef is in the fridge. Let’s just get the pan heated up first.” When the water was finally boiling, I put the peppers in the big one, and rice into the other and covered it. Jane got the meat out and then I took the package and opened it. I put the beef into the pan on the stove. “You can start breaking the meat up and stirring it around so it browns.” Jane nodded and approached the pan.

“Should I season it?” She asked. I washed my hands and smiled. She was learning.

“Yes, salt, pepper, garlic powder and onion powder.” She put those on the meat as she turned it around in the pan. Jane was concentrating so we didn’t talk while she did that.

“How does that look?” Jane asked several minutes later. I came up to the stove and stirred the meat a bit. It all looked done.

“Looks good. Can you just put the pan aside while I get out the peppers?” She did as I asked and placed the pan on a back burner and turned off the stove. Using tongs, I took the softer peppers out of the pot and placed them into the baking dish. I got the pot with the rice in it and brought it to the sink. I then took the meat to the sink, and rinsed it under the tap, “This gets rid of most the fat so the food isn’t greasy.” I placed the meat in a colander and drained it. “Can you bring the peppers here, please?”

Jane brought the baking dish closer and then I took out a big spoon and handed it to her. She smiled and took it, mixing the meat, rice and a can of tomato sauce together, before picking up the mixture and putting it into the peppers, careful not to get too much outside of them. When that was done, I handed her shredded cheese from the fridge to put over top of the peppers.

“It smells really good,” she said.

“It’s about to smell even better!” I said as I placed the baking dish into the oven after covering the peppers with foil, “Okay, twenty-five minutes. Ten with the foil, fifteen without. And dad should be home any time.” And I really hoped he would be that night.

Jim was home within about ten minutes, and after he hung up his coat and hat, he was closing his eyes and sniffing the air. “Something smells good. Hey, baby.” We hugged. Jane waved from her seat on the couch.

“It will be ready soon,” I replied.

Jim looked down at me and put his arms around my back, “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Better now.” He grinned and hugged me tightly. I put my hand to my abdomen, “Ow.”

“Did I hurt you?” Jim asked, concerned.

“No, it’s just my period. So I’m not pregnant.” I said as we walked to the couch.

“Were you expecting to be?” We sat down, our hands in his lap.

“On some level I was. I know it sounds stupid. But I finally feel ready now.”

“It’s not stupid, baby. We just have to be patient. Come here.” I leaned on his chest and closed my eyes, content. No matter what happened, at least I had this. I needed to count my blessings.

When the timer went off, I reluctantly got up and went into the kitchen to get the baking dish out of the oven, “Jane, honey, can you set the table?”

“I’ll do it,” Jim said. He and Jane both got out everything we needed while I whipped some salad together quickly. Then I put the dishes in the middle of the table and we all sat down.

“Jane made this,” I said looking at her as Jim spooned out portions for all of us.

“Really? Good job, kid.” Jim smiled at her and she bashfully looked down with her own smile. Jim was the first one to take a bite and as usual he enjoyed it, “Very good.” Jane and I smiled at each other for a job well done.

Jim volunteered to clean up and wash the dishes after we finished, which was just as well because my cramps decided to ramp up. 

“Is the heating pad in here?” I asked Jane, peaking into her bedroom where she was doing homework.

“Yes,” she said leaning down and bringing it out from under her bed, “Can I do anything for you?”

“No sweetheart, but I appreciate the thought. If you want dessert, there’s ice cream in the freezer. I’m going to lay down.” I went into our bedroom and closed the door slightly, before changing into some comfortable pajamas. I went to the bathroom and did my business and then came back, plugging in the heating pad on my side of the bed and laying on my back, the pad on my stomach. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. I was nodding off a bit when Jim came into the room and kissed my forehead. He crouched down to my level.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“Not great.”

Jim frowned, “I’m going to get a shower, and then I’ll be back in.”

“Okay,” I replied sleepily.

The pain began coming in waves then, and I found myself groaning aloud. I got up and got medicine from my purse. Going to the kitchen, I got a glass of water and swallowed the pills. Then I went back into bed and sat up, the heating pad still on me, and picked up my book. I tried to read but I couldn’t concentrate. Sharp jabs of pain had me hugging myself just praying for it to pass. Eventually, I went back under the covers, onto my left side in the fetal position.

“Mags?” Jim questioned when he came back in the room. He was in his own pajamas. He climbed into bed and up against me from behind, “Is it that bad?”

I nodded. “I don’t know how I expect to handle a pregnancy, let alone labor. I’ve always been such a baby when comes to pain.”

“It’ll all be okay.” Jim laid flush against me, rocking our bodies back and forth together. “I’ve been thinking about a nursery…”

“I’m not even pregnant yet!”

“I know, but, I built our bedroom onto the cabin. I think I could manage another room, out the back next to the bathroom. Or we could move, but I don’t know, I’ve put a lot of work into this property both inside and outside.”

I turned on my side was a moan, “I think a nursery is a great idea. And even if… if it doesn’t happen, we could use some extra room.”

“I’ll get some plans drawn up. I think maybe I’m compensating a little. I mean, you’re going through so much for this, and you’ll go through even more. I want to be worthy of you.”

I put my arms around his neck and gently pulled his head onto my chest, “You are more than worthy of me. I love you.”

“Anything I can do for you?” 

“No, just stay here. I need to have you near me.”

I woke up in the middle of the night with waves of nausea as well as the cramps. I was having flashbacks to my periods during middle and high school, when I would need to stay home from school because of how badly I felt. The older I got, the more they seemed to get better. But now it was like they were back with a vengeance. I felt it bubble up inside of me and quickly ran to the bathroom, hanging my head over the toilet and vomiting up dinner. I heaved a couple more times before gasping for air and sitting back against where the shower was. I wiped a hand over my sweaty face. A few minutes past before I felt better, and well enough to go back to bed. I brushed my teeth and then quietly climbed back into bed. Jim was facing away from me breathing softly. I laid back down on my back and eventually fell asleep again, feeling absolutely exhausting.

I was awoken the next morning about 15 minutes before my alarm by another wave of pain. I moaned as I got up, contemplating how in the world I was going to make it through my shift at work. There was a note on top of my alarm clock.

_Mags,_

_I called Melvald and got you a day off. Take care of yourself. I adore you._

_Jim_

I wanted to cry, and I did feel tears well up. I got up and went straight to the bathroom, not looking around outside the room. I took care of my pad and things, and then came out, yawning. Jim was pouring himself his morning coffee. I walked up to him and leaned against him. He grinned as he put an arm around me.

“Thank you,” I said.

“No problem. I heard you last night. I’ve got some toast going for you, and some tea.”

I sat down at the table, “You think you don’t deserve me? I don’t deserve you!”

Jim shrugged, “It’s no big deal.” The toast popped and he took it out and buttered it. Putting that in front of me, he then poured the water into a mug, and I smelled the familiar English Breakfast aroma. He brought me milk and sugar as well and sat down with his own plate of eggs and toast. 

“Where’s Jane?” I asked looking around.

“Your sister came to take her to school. I didn’t know if you’d need me for anything. If you do, I’m prepared to take at least the morning off.”

I put my hand to my chest, “I’m touched. If I was feeling better I would so jump you right now.”

Jim laughed, “And I would welcome that! But do you need me to do anything? Laundry, shopping?”

“No, I can do that this weekend when I feel better. Would you want to stay with me though, just because?” 

“Well, I am still in my pj’s. Lemme call the station.” Jim walked over to the phone and called in. He didn’t give any excuse, but just told Flo he would be in after lunch, but to call if there was an emergency. He came back to finish his breakfast, “They’ll survive without me.” After we were both done, Jim washed dishes while I dried. The pain had dissipated a bit and I moved back into the bedroom. Jim stood in the doorway watching me.

“I’m going to try to rest for a while. You want to join me?”

He grinned, “Absolutely.” When he got into bed, I turned and he took me in his arms.

“If we’re serious about trying, we can do it around October 11th, well, between the 8th and the 12th.”

“So many opportunities to get it on!” Jim exclaimed. I laughed loudly. “I can’t wait.”

“Mmm, neither can I.” We kissed deeply, then laid back, dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembering all the components to that stuffed peppers recipe was tough! I eventually had to look up the recipe: https://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/stuffed-peppers/63e29e18-903e-467c-aec5-fba4ce3a138f
> 
> Maggie's experiences with her period are basically my own experience. If you have ever felt that way, I encourage you to go to your doctor and get on birth control. It's helped me immensely!
> 
> Next chapter, expect some baby making scenes! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think anything I could say would spoil the chapter, so please read! :)

The next couple of weeks were filled with mostly work and school. I attended parent-teacher night with Jim to visit Jane’s classrooms and teachers. Every time I marked a new event where I was introduced as his wife and her mother, I felt so warm inside. It cemented my permanent roots into our little family even more. Sometimes it bothered me being called her mother; she already had a mother, but I supposed that because no one knew her mother outside of our little group of friends then no one was the wiser. Hearing “mom” was a lot easier to handle. But in any case, word in town spreads over time, and quickly, so most people did know that Jim was not her biological father and I was not Jane’s biological mother. However, it didn't matter. We both loved her as any parent loves their child. 

Jane was so proud going from class to class and showing us her progress, her art projects and things like that. All of her teachers spoke highly of her as a quiet student who seemed to take in everything that was taught. She was lacking in participation so that was something to talk about. Personally, I was never one to speak up in class either, but I encouraged her to try, especially if she was certain she had the right answer. 

“Jane is doing splendidly in class. I think even better now that there are no distractions,” Mr. Clark commented when we had reached his classroom.

I looked to Jane who was out of earshot and then commented, “You mean the boys?”

“Yes, they, especially your nephew Mike, monopolized her attention, though sometimes not on purpose.”

Jim smiled looking down at the student’s desk he was slightly leaning on rather than sitting in because he couldn’t possibly fit, “Yeah, we’ll have to keep an eye on it.” I could just imagine the images going through his head, the worry about her growing up too fast.

“Overall though, her friends have influenced her well, particularly Max. I do think she misses seeing them every day.”

“Well,” I began, “she sees them plenty after school and on the weekends. But I do know what you mean.”

“It was a pleasure to see you both again. Have a good rest of your evening,” Mr. Clark said, shaking both our hands. We moved towards the classroom door and caught Jane’s eye as she followed us out.

“Your grades are great, kid. We’re very proud of you,” Jim said once we had reached the truck.

“Thank you,” Jane replied softly from the backseat.

“So we’re taking you for ice cream as a treat!” I exclaimed.

“Yay!” Jane said, clapping her hands. Jim and I smiled at each other.

There was almost no one at the ice cream parlor when we arrived, as it was a school night and autumn. We ordered, myself mint chocolate chip, Jim butter pecan, and Jane chocolate and peanut butter. Then we took a seat with our cones in a booth, Jane on one side and Jim and I on the other. Jane finished first and then went to the bathroom, leaving Jim and I alone.

“I’ll give you some of mine if you give me some of yours?” Jim said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and then held my cone out to him. He licked it and then I, in turn, licked his, “Tastes like toothpaste.”

“No, it doesn’t! It tastes like minty chocolate heaven!”

“Yeah, okay... So, I saw a certain time of the month is coming up on the calendar…”

I blushed, “Yes, in fact right now is a good time.”

“But you had the 10th and 11th circled?”

“That is when I am most fertile. But my ovulation is happening right now.” It was Wednesday the 8th.

“So sexy, babe,” Jim said with a laugh. I laughed too and covered my mouth as I did.

“What’s so funny?” Jane asked coming back from the bathroom.

“Nothing honey, just a mom and dad joke,” I replied catching my breath.

“Okay,” she said and I saw her roll her eyes slightly. The teenager was emerging. 

We headed out a few minutes later and then went home. When we got in, Jane began her nightly routine of showering and then reading in bed with Jim. She was reading more and more of it aloud every day. I was so proud. I sat on the couch reading in my pajamas until Jim was finished and heading into our bedroom. I turned off the living room lights and then closed the door.

“You’re trying to seduce me, aren’t you?” Jim asked, removing his sweater to reveal his white undershirt.

“What?” I asked, looking down at my pajama pants and long sleeve shirt.

“All that ovulation talk made me really horny,” he replied, taking off his jeans.

I laughed and waved my hand at him, “Oh, please.” I pulled the covers back on our bed and climbed in.

“You know you’re always sexy to me, even in those,” Jim said, following suit and putting one arm behind his head. He was wearing only his boxer briefs.

“How do you restrain yourself?” I said with a smile, looking at him.

“With great difficulty,” Jim replied, leaning towards me and kissing me passionately, “I’m going to knock your socks off this weekend.”

“Why did you tell me? It should be a surprise!”

“You don’t know what’s coming so it’s still a surprise.”

“Well, I know I am definitely ‘coming,’ but…”

Jim wrapped me in his arms as I giggled, “What if I made you come right now?” I bit my lip and smiled, nodding.

We made love quietly and softly then, not our usual style at all. When Jim was snoozing away, I found it hard to fall asleep, anticipating the days ahead.

**~*~**

Jim left no more hints of when he was going to romance me, but I was very distracted at work on Friday afternoon.

“Hello? Earth to Maggie!” I heard Joyce exclaim. 

“Hm? Oh, sorry!” I said this both to her and to the customer standing in front of me at the register. I helped the customer check out and then walked over to Joyce.

“You okay? You seem like you’ve been somewhere else all day.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Either tonight or tomorrow Jim is planning to sweep me off my feet.” 

“Oooh, what’s the occasion?”

“Um, getting pregnant…” I blushed.

“I’m really excited for you And hey, being responsible and planning it out is good! I hope you have fun. So you’ve been daydreaming all day?”

I nodded. “It’s distracting.”

“I bet! I like seeing and hearing about this side of Hop. He used to act like such an asshole sometimes. But I know that was because of his circumstances. Anyway, I hope it works!”

“Us too. And thanks.” I gave her a side hug.

Somehow I made it through the rest of the day and was heading home a little after 5 pm. When I arrived at the cabin, it was mostly dark except for a few lights inside. I walked up the porch steps and unlocked the door. Closing it and looking around there were candles everywhere: in the kitchen and in the living room. I took my shoes off and then noticed the rose petal trail that led to the bedroom.

“Jim?” I called out. There was no answer but I saw the bedroom door was slightly ajar. I slowly walked towards it and then opened the door, “Jim…”

Jim was completely naked and lounging on the bed facing the door. He had a rose in his hand that he was pretending to smell and there were also candles in the bedroom.

“Hey baby…” he said with a smirk, “Come here.” I bit my lip and approached him. I sat down and he sat up, taking me into his arms. He kissed me sweetly, “Don’t you think you’re wearing too much?”

“Hmmm yes.” I stood up and began to undress, letting my clothes fall to the floor. Jim watched me attentively, idly stroking himself. I didn’t know if he realized he was doing it but it was really turning me on.

I sat down again and Jim was leaning on his elbow, “For you, my lady.” I took the rose and smelled it. “You like?”

“This is so wonderful, thank you.”

“Oh, the fun has just started! I’ve got some massage oil over here,” he sat up and picked a bottle up from the nightstand, “Lay on your back for me.” I put the rose on the nightstand and put my pillow under my arms while I laid down facing the foot of the bed. I heard Jim squirt some of the oil into his hands. He then ran them over my shoulders and down my upper back, applying a little pressure.

“That feels so good,” I said with a moan.

Jim chuckled, “Good. How was your day?”

“Not bad. I was thinking a lot about tonight.”

“I hope this lives up to your fantasies.”

“You are my fantasy, honey.”

“Jane is at your sister’s for a couple days I have lasagna in the oven for an hour.”

“You’re amazing. How was your day?”

“Good! My turn, baby.”

I sat up and Jim laid down on his stomach. I straddled him and started to massage his shoulders.

“You’re so tense.” I ran my hands down his back.

“Mmm, it’s all melting away right now.” I took several more minutes to finish what I was doing.

I rubbed any excess oil on my arms, “Now what?”

Jim sat up and walked across the room, “You remember when you played that Barry White record for me that one time? Well, this is for you.” He put the needle on the vinyl. It took a few moments until the song really started and I realized it was Led Zeppelin’s “I’m Gonna Crawl.” Robert Plant began singing: _Oh, she's my baby. Let me tell you why. Hey, she drives me crazy. She's the apple of my eye._

“I love this one, so sexy,” I said as he sauntered over to me.

“You’re sexy,” he replied. I smiled as he sat down and put his arms around me. We made out for a minute or so. “Let’s get in bed.” We stood and he pulled the covers back and then I laid on my back while Jim straddled me. 

The lyrics washed over me as we kissed each other, first softly and then more fervently. Jim trailed kisses down my neck and shoulders. Without more than a look, he kissed his way down my body until he reached my pubic area. I opened my legs and he took two fingers and dipped them inside of me, moving them in and out. I squirmed and moaned with pleasure. His mouth was then on me, sucking and licking, so attentive.

“Oh fuck Jim!” I exclaimed moving my hips and running my hands through his hair. 

“Mmm,” was his reply and the vibrations from his voice sent chills through me. He found the spot just to the side of my clit that drove me crazy and began rubbing circles over it while sucking my clit into his mouth.

“Yes, right there! Oh shit, I’m coming!” The waves of pleasure washed over me as I orgasmed. I moaned loud and long. When I had finished, Jim kissed back up my body until we were face to face.

“Let’s make a baby,” he said softly.

“Mmm let’s,” I replied. Jim entered me slowly but then quickly picked up the pace, contorting his face in pleasure. The song was just about over and Robert Plant was riffing… _She give me good lovin', she give me good lovin', my baby give me good lovin'_ was heard as it faded out and the record stopped.

“Oh fuck yes!” Jim exclaimed with a growl.

I took him inside of me to the hilt, wrapping my legs around him tightly, “Harder baby, please. I need to feel you spill yourself inside of me.”

“Oh my God baby girl, when did you get so dirty?” We kissed passionately and he sucked on my neck while I pecked his shoulder.

I moaned loudly, hearing the obscene noises of our bodies connecting. I dug my nails down Jim’s back. 

“Jim, honey, I can feel it building, I’m going to come again,” I said roughly.

“Come, baby! Come, come for me,” Jim commanded. I breathed heavily as my orgasm took over. I moaned and moved my hips rapidly against him, “Fuck, baby!” He came inside of me, and I felt the surge, as he cried out in ecstasy. Jim moved his hips until every last drop was leached from him and then he collapsed on his stomach next to me. 

“Wow,” was all I could say as I caught my breath. Jim turned over and took my hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. I turned and cuddled up to him with a sigh. 

“You hungry? Cause I am starving,” Jim asked starting to sit up.

“Yes, let’s eat. But first I’m going to lay here for a little while,” I replied.

“Okay, I’ll get dinner ready,” Jim said after getting out of bed, leaning down to kiss me.

I stared at the ceiling as the sweat started to dry on my body. My breathing slowed as I thought about what could and would hopefully be going in my body right at that moment. After several minutes, I got up and put on my underwear and pajamas. 

“I hope you like it, it’s just a store bought lasagna,” Jim said putting the plates on the table.

“I know I’ll love it.” We started eating. “You know, I might not get pregnant this time.”

“So we’ll keep trying. I’ll keep doing this,” he motioned around to the candles and rose petals.

I bit my lip, “Mm, I’m one lucky lady.”

We finished up eating within about half an hour and then helped each other clean up. As we headed back into the bedroom after brushing our teeth and other bedtime things, Jim blew out the candles as we went. We both stripped again and climbed back in bed.

“Round two?” Jim asked.

I smiled, “Definitely.”

We had sex again and then ate some ice cream before going to bed. I slept like a log and woke up early, ready for more.

“You made me dinner, and you’re making me breakfast? I’m so spoiled!” I said exiting the bedroom that Saturday morning to Jim making some French toast.

He smiled, plating some finished pieces, “I like cooking for you.”

“I like it too,” I said seductively. I came up behind him and put my arms around his waist, and then let my left hand trail down to his underwear, “ I wonder what’s under this apron?” I ran my hand over his crotch.

Jim sucked in a breath, “Maggie…”

“Come on baby, do me on the kitchen counter.”

“‘Dear penthouse…’” Jim said as he put down the spatula, and turned off the oven. He lifted me onto the part of the kitchen counter that had nothing on it as I squealed. He ripped my pajama bottoms and underwear down and then stuck his fingers inside me. I gasped, opening my legs more, and he groaned, “You’re already wet.” 

“Oh, Jim, yes, like that…” I muttered as his hand roamed over my clit and his fingers worked inside of me. I could hear the slickness as he moved in and out. Jim let his underwear fall to the ground and moved the apron aside while pushing himself inside of me, “Ooh…” I wrapped my legs around him as he pumped inside me.

“Fuck, Maggie!” He gritted his teeth. I held onto his shoulders as he kissed me sloppily.

In a relatively short time, we had both come and I was wiping the counter with soap and water, a goofy smile on my face as Jim set the table.

“I hope you never get tired of me,” I said sitting down.

“Are you kidding?” Jim said stuffing his face with French toast goodness, “I have so many fantasies about you!”

“Oh, like what?”

“Well, there are three that come to mind: you come into my office and I take you from behind at my desk, you sprawl yourself out on my desk and I eat you out, or you get under my desk and suck my dick.”

“Wow, so the possibility of getting caught turns you on?”

“I guess it does. Because if we went in there today, and no one was there, I wouldn’t want to do it.”

“You want to scar Calahan for life,” I said with a smirk.

“Or he might like it, the sick bastard.”

“Jim! My God!” 

“Sorry, it’s just I’m a fine specimen of a man…”

I laughed, “You are. But turning a man gay? I don’t know.”

“Eh, it’s a just a joke. Or he might go for you, and then I’d have to punch his lights out.”

“Well, I am just so alluring…”

“You sure are.”

“Do you touch yourself at work thinking about me?”

Jim raised an eyebrow, “This is a weird conversation. But yes, I have done that.”

“Oh my God! Flo would lose her mind if she knew.”

“What about you?”

I bulged my eyes out, “No! I’ve never done that in public. But I’ve thought about it. I think most women probably have.”

“In your case, Joyce would an aneurysm!”

“It would be so embarrassing!”

“But you have done it… masturbated?”

I blushed, “Yes.”

“When?”

“Jim!”

“Oh come on, I told you!”

“Okay, okay. I haven’t had to since we got together, but before that after I saw you again for the first time and you helped me with my car. That night… I had a little reverie of you and I in your truck.”

“That’s another place we could do it!”

“Would we even fit, or rather would you? And when I was younger once or twice.”

“Thinking about me?” Jim said coyly, leaning over and putting some hair behind my ear.

“Yes,” I said looking down. “I don’t want your ego to explode but I think it was after I would see you in town, running around in your leather jacket with a cigarette hanging out of your mouth. I used to daydream about getting married too.”

“Damn baby, you really have been hung up on me haven’t you?” I nodded, “I still think sometimes of how much easier everything would have been if our paths had crossed romantically earlier.”

“Hmmm maybe. But I like now. Now is good.”

“It is.” Jim kissed me and then took our plates to the sink to wash them and I tried to shake off my uncomfortable feelings. Honesty was good. 

The rest of our day tested the limits of our sexual appetites. We watched TV on the couch and ended up having sex there. And also a couple more times in bed throughout the day. By the time Sunday rolled around, both of us were jointly full of bliss and felt hungover. Jane came home in the afternoon and it was back to business as usual.

**~*~**

It was that busy time of year when the holidays start happening and three weeks later in early November, I was at Karen’s house planning our Thanksgiving menu, which was to be held at her house.

“Okay so definitely turkey, obviously. Mashed potatoes, green beans, pie. What else do you think?” Karen asked as we sat on the couch, her making a list.

“Maybe some sweet potatoes, with the marshmallows?” I offered.

We took about 30 minutes more to make the list and talk about who was coming, like how mom and dad would be in from Florida. Soon after that, I said my goodbyes and headed home. I wasn’t feeling well and was almost certain I had the flu. The very idea of all that food made me want to barf.

“Oh crap, Jane’s posterboard,” I muttered, just remembering that she had a project for school that I promised I would help her with. I made a beeline for the grocery store. I went in and got a cart, then picked up two pieces of posterboard just in case. I looked at the other art supplies and got some glitter and some other things I thought she might like.

Walking was helping my nausea so I went up and down the aisles, seeing if anything I needed caught my eye. When I got to the female hygiene aisle, I found myself stopped in front of the pads and tampons,. To the right of them were the condoms, lubes and pregnancy tests. I picked one up, thinking for second and turning it in my hands. Oh, what the hell, I thought, I’ll get one just because.

When I got home, neither Jim nor Jane were there, and wouldn’t be for at least another hour. She was at Max’s until after dinner and he was still at work and might be even longer considering it was a Monday. As I put things away, the test sat on the kitchen table seemingly staring at me. As if it was a bomb, I quickly picked it up and went into the bathroom.

Reading the directions, it was pretty complicated. I had to pee into a small plastic container and then mix some chemicals here and there to get a result. I concentrated and followed it to the best of my ability. 

“I have to wait two hours?!” I read. Sighing, I put the whole thing on the floor and closed the bathroom door. I set an egg timer.

I tried to occupy myself for that time by reading and when the time came, making myself some soup. I could barely eat it. When the timer went off, I walked into the bathroom. It felt like I was having an out of body experience. I looked at the directions again, then at the kit and back at the directions.

“Negative,” I said aloud. I sat down on the toilet just staring at the test kit. After a few minutes, I took the whole thing and put it in a separate garbage bag, and took it to the trash can outside. 

And yet, I still have had this nagging feeling that something wasn’t right. Somehow I made it through the night with Jim, trying not to let on what I was feeling. We went to bed early.

The next day, I called the doctor’s office and made an appointment with him. Luckily, they were able to fit me in that afternoon.

“Congratulations Mrs. Hopper, you’re pregnant!” the doctor exclaimed with a smile after coming back in the room. The ten-minute wait had felt excruciating. 

“What?” I asked, not believing him.

“The urine test confirms that you are pregnant. When was the start of your last period?”

“Um,” I looked away in shock, “September 23rd, I think.”

“Well, then you are about three weeks along. Are you alright?”

I felt a tear roll down my face, “I, uh, I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it was negative.”

“That does sometimes happen, they are not always accurate.”

“When, when do you think the baby will be born?”

The doctor counted on his fingers, “About the end of June. But we can confirm that for sure at your first appointment.”

“Okay.” I looked at him smiling. “Believe me I’m happy, I’m just shocked is all.”

“That’s very normal. Well, I would like to see you back in about eight weeks. Will you make the appointment today?”

“I might want to schedule it with my husband. Can I call the office?”

“Of course. Well, I’ll let you change, and again, congratulations.” The doctor closed the exam room door.

I left the doctor’s office with a clear mission: I was on my way to the police station. And even if Jim wasn’t there, I would wait for him to come back. I had to tell him as soon as possible.

I was greeted by Flo as I walked into the station, “Good afternoon, Maggie! The chief is in his office.”

“Thank you,” I said walking past her. I knocked briefly on his door and then let myself in.

“Maggie? Everything all right?” Jim started to stand but I pushed him back into his chair and then straddled his lap.

I smiled, “Hi daddy.”

Jim paused, “Is this a dream? Is this one of my fantasies?”

I shook my head, “No. But you are going to be called that a lot more often fairly soon.” It took him a few seconds for what was happened to click in his head, but then a broad smile spread across Jim’s face.

“Really?”

“Really. I just went to the doctor, and I’m pregnant!”

“Oh baby, we’re having a baby!” he hugged me to him and then looked into my eyes again, “This is, wow.” He hugged me tight again.

“You’re happy?”

“Yes, of course, I am!! Maggie…” he kissed me deeply and ran a hand through my hair. The kiss became more passionate and I fell into it, as one falls into a deep sleep.

And then Callahan opened the office door, “Chief I- Whoa, sorry Chief, Mrs. Hopper.” He was averting his eyes.

“What did I tell you about knocking, Callahan?” Jim said sternly.

“Right, right,” Callahan said, quickly closing the door again.

“We have to go get Jane,” Jim said going to stand up so I did too.

“She’s at school.”

“Oh, right, well, I’m taking an early day anyway.” Jim grabbed his hat and coat as he opened the office door, “Flo, I’m taking off. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay Chief, we’ll take it from here,” she replied.

“Call me if there’s an emergency, but you know, don’t? Make these guys work a little.” He shrugged towards Callahan and Powell.

“You got it.” We walked out hand in hand and the other officers waved goodbye, Callahan, pretty sheepishly. 

We drove home then, me following Jim in my car.

“I can’t believe it, baby,” Jim said as he opened the cabin door.

“Me neither. It will become more real the further along I get.”

“How far…?”

“Three weeks.”

We fell onto the couch together. “Come here.” I slipped into his arms as I always did and we fit together like the perfect puzzle. I closed my eyes as I nuzzled his neck, “Shit, I have to get on that nursery!”

“Jim, we have plenty of time. And the winter to get through.”

“Those steps aren’t safe, I don’t want you to fall!” 

“Jim.” I made him look at me. “It will be okay. Jim, we’re pregnant!”

“It feels like a miracle. Oh honey…” he hugged me tight again and I breathed in his scent in satisfaction. 

We both dozed off for a while and then we got up when we heard the key in the lock. Jane let herself in.

“Hey kiddo,” I said standing up and going to hug her, “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes, Mike and Will helped me with ideas for my project. Why are you home?” She said this to Jim. We all sat down on the couch.

“Well, your mom and I have some news.” He looked at me.

“I went to the doctor today, and guess what?”

She smiled big, “You’re having a baby?”

I nodded vigorously, “Yes!” She latched onto me in a hug. I looked at Jim with tears coming to my eyes.

“When can we tell?” she said pointing to my stomach.

“Probably in a few weeks I might start to show.”

“What do you think it is?”

I laughed, “I don’t know. We won’t find out for a while yet.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Jim asked standing.

“Mac and cheese?” she said. She went in for a hug.

“Alright. Maggie?”

“Erm, chicken soup for me. Feeling pretty sick.”

We ate and then sat down for Monday night shows. 

“I think I’m going to wait until Thanksgiving to tell everyone,” I said as we got ready for bed, “My folks will be there, and Karen.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just to be sure, you know, something could happen…” I said getting into bed.

“Don’t say that,” Jim said pulling me to him, “What about Joyce?”

“I’m going to try not to let on. But I’m sure she’ll figure it out. In any case, our secret will be safe with her.”

“I love you,” Jim said. We kissed.

“I love you too.”

We laid down together, me the little spoon to his big one, and his hand possessively on my stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finds out about Maggie’s condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using Hayley Atwell as a physical reference for Maggie. I also made up an aesthetic “collage” of pictures of “Maggie,” Jim and Jane. Please enjoy: https://imgur.com/a/Z4BheHs

“Shit, honey, I want it so bad!” Jim exclaimed from his seat on our couch, his right leg moving up and down in a nervous motion.

“I know, baby. Just breathe. Where’s your gum?” I said calmly, looking up from my book.

Jim went to the counter and picked up a packet of peppermint gum. He took two sticks out and began to chomp on them as if his life depended on it. And to him, I suppose it did. He then went to the fridge and opened it, looking in quickly and then shutting the door hard.

“Goddamnit,” he muttered sitting back down, crossing his arms.

“You don’t have to do this you know. Quitting smoking and drinking at the same time would drive anyone insane. It’s okay.”

He turned towards me and took my hand, “I want to do it for you, for the baby. I don’t want it growing up around that stuff.”

I grinned, “You’re sweet.”

“After I stopped taking the pills, cigarettes and alcohol were my last two coping mechanisms. But now, things are so different, and the rational part of my brain says I don’t need them anymore. My body, however, is disagreeing.”

“Well, you have my permission to go back to either or both if you need to. But I think it’s really admirable what you’ve decided to do. Your whole aesthetic is going to disappear though: the tough guy with the cigarette and the police badge.”

Jim grinned, “Soon I’ll be the cool dad in the weird sweaters embarrassing his daughter at every turn. I’m ready.” We both laughed. Jim scooted closer and put his arm around me, “You ready for today?”

I nodded, “Yes. I am honestly surprised Karen hasn’t noticed yet.”

Jim placed a hand on my small baby bump, “She’s been busy with the Thanksgiving meal. And now with your mom and Jane, and everyone else, over at the house she’s probably running around like a crazy person.”

“Hmm, we should get over there. It’s after 1, and she wants to eat between 3 and 4.”

“Okay.” Jim helped me up and then to get my coat on. Ever since I became pregnant he was hyper aware of any little thing he could do to make my life easier. He made sure I was in the truck before climbing in himself and starting it up. He chuckled to himself.

“What?” I asked.

“Joyce’s reaction.” 

I laughed, “You should have been there.”

“I think she would have pushed me to the floor and hugged me to death.”

“Maybe. It was loud.” I thought about a couple days earlier when I was at work. I decided the lunch I’d packed for myself wasn’t going to suit my stomach and picked up a can of chicken noodle soup to make in the back room. While looking at some other aisles, I came across a baby name book. I picked up another magazine and tried to hid it under that when I got to the register. I shrugged to myself, Joyce would find out one way or another anyway.

“Not feeling well?” Joyce asked as she scanned the things.

“No, not really.”

Joyce picked up the baby name book and scanned it. Before bagging it, she brought it closer and then her eyes went wide, “Get out!” She’d yelled loud enough I thought Mr. Melvald might have heard her in his office. She came out from behind the register and pulled me into a hug, “I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thank you,” I replied with a smile. I started walking towards the back room but then turned back around, “Please don’t tell anyone yet. We’re trying to keep it from my family until Thanksgiving.”

Joyce arched her eyebrows as she went back behind the register, “You’ve been keeping this from Karen? Wow! And don’t worry, my lips are sealed. Well, go eat mama. You need to feed the little one.” No one was around so it was okay that she said that, and hearing it out loud was so pleasing. I walked to the back room for my lunch break with a smile on my face, despite my sick stomach.

“Be prepared,” I warned as we pulled up in front of the Wheeler’s house.

“Why?” Jim asked, turning off the ignition.

“My mother is going to absolutely lose it when she finds out.”

“Should we just go in and say it or…?”

“My sweater is pretty baggy but once everyone is in the living room watching TV, that would be a good time. So before the meal then. I’m getting nervous!”

Jim took my hand, “It’ll be okay. This is amazing news!” He leaned over to kiss my cheek before we both got out of the truck. As we walked to the front door, he interlaced his hand with mine again. He knocked on the door. Jane answered. 

“Hi hon. How’s the morning been?” I asked hugging her as we stepped inside.

“Good. I helped with the cooking.” I sniffed the delicious aromas and hoped my stomach would let me eat.

“My lessons are paying off? Good. Are my mom and Karen in the kitchen?” She nodded and Jim followed me reluctantly as his eyes came upon the TV set.

“Oh Margaret my darling girl!” my mom exclaimed, turning back from the oven to approach me for a hug.

“Hi mom,” I replied.

“James, how is my new son-in-law?” She pulled him down for a hug.

Jim chuckled, “I’m good Mrs. Butler. And it’s Jim.”

I looked towards the counter where Karen was making her finishing touches on some side dishes.

“Can I get you two anything to drink?” My mother asked moving towards the fridge. I looked at Jim: moment of truth time.

“I’d like an iced tea,” I replied.

“Uh, same for me,” Jim said rubbing the back of his neck.

Karen perked up, “No beer?” Good, I thought, she was focused on Jim and not my lack of a request for wine.

Mom handed us our drinks as Jim replied, “I quit drinking.” He took a sip. ”And smoking.”

“Good for you,” Karen stated, busy with something again.

“Thanks. It’s been tough, but Maggie is helping me through it.” He smiled down at me, “I’m going to head into the living room.” He said it almost as a question.

“Go ahead.” Kissing the top of my head he then left the room.

“Anything I can do to help?” I asked, rolling up my sleeves.

“We’ve got it all squared away. Jane did quite a lot,” was Karen’s reply, “How have you been? It’s been over a week since I saw you last.”

“Good! Work is work. Mom, how are you?”

“Quite well, dear. And your father is as well. He’s just happy the football is on.” I chuckled.

Several minutes later, Karen began to pull things from the oven and set them on the counters, “I think we should do this buffet style. With all of us here I can’t see a way to set the table with all this food.”

I nodded, “Good idea.” Suddenly, a queasy feeling overtook me, “I’ll be right back!” I ran as fast as I could to the upstairs bathroom, just making it to the toilet. I pushed the door closed as I retched. I took a few minutes to cool down and then went back downstairs after rinsing my mouth.

“You okay?” Karen asked when I made my way into the living room where everyone else had congregated. 

“Yeah,” I lied. I knew was probably pale.

Dad was in Ted’s La-Z-Boy while Ted and Jim were on the couch. Meanwhile, Mike, Holly and Jane were on the floor playing a board game. Only one person was missing.

“Where’s Nancy?”

“She is having Thanksgiving with the Byers,’” Karen replied giving me a smart grin.

“Oh!”

“She’s coming over later to say hello.”

“I wouldn’t let her go back to school without seeing her grandmother!” Mom stated.

I smiled and then Jim and I made eye contact. He stood up and came over to me, clearing his throat, “Hey Ted, can you mute that a second?” With a grumble Ted complied. “So, uh, Maggie and I have an announcement of sorts.”

I could feel the electricity in the room and I blushed. He looked down. It was my turn. I scanned all the eyes in the room quickly and then closed mine, “I’m pregnant.”

All I heard from Karen was a delighted scream as she rushed over to me, but not before my mother got there first.

“Maggie!” She hugged me so tight, “Oh my love, I wasn’t going to say anything but I thought maybe you had just put on weight because you were happily married!”

“You thought I’d gotten fat? Thanks mom.”

“No, no, this is wonderful. And you know I love you no matter what. Jim!” She grabbed him into a similar hug as Karen reached me.

“My little sister is going to be a mother,” she said, emotion in her voice as she hugged me. “How far along are you?”

“Almost two months.” Despite my own reservations, I lifted my sweater to show off my very slight baby bump, “I’m already showing!”

“Oh…” Karen put her hand to her mouth, actually speechless. Mom also came and admired it but everything seemed to go silent as I once again caught Jim’s eye as he was shaking hands with my father. We exchanged smiles again, “Morning sickness then?”

I nodded with a sigh, “Yes.”

“Karen, is it time to eat, honey?” Ted asked. I was surprised he didn’t demand why we weren’t at the table that minute. Counseling must have really been working for them.

“Oh, yes, with all this happy news I’d forgotten! We can all go in and get plates and then sit wherever you’d like.” She turned to me, “I’ll fix you a plate of some of the blandier foods. You just have a seat.”

“Thanks, Karen.” Ted went in first and I was shocked to see my father approach me, “Dad, you gave up your place in line.”

He rubbed my cheek, “Congratulations, Maggie. I remember when you were a baby and now… you’re having one.”

“Oh daddy, don’t. You’ll make me cry.” I hugged him and we were both misty eyed.

We all had a nice, filling meal and I was able to sample the turkey and mashed potatoes. Before pie was served, Karen and I got a chance to sit alone in the kitchen and talk.

“I really can’t believe it Maggie. I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, we’re really happy too.”

“I’m actually a little ashamed of my sisterly abilities that I didn’t notice!”

“No one else knew, except Jane. And Joyce managed to figure it out a couple days ago, but that was only because I was sick and I bought some soup and a baby name book. Way to be obvious!”

“I take it you did plan this then?”

“We did. I got pregnant right away. We went to our first prenatal appointment with the doctor. Mostly just everything I already knew was confirmed but it was good Jim was with me. I’m due in June. We discussed things I should avoid, like drinking and part of the reason Jim quit smoking is because of this. We talked a bit about labor and delivery but will say more in the future. My next appointment is in a month. I guess by then we will be able to hear a heartbeat!” I sighed in contentment. “All my worries have disappeared, replaced by euphoria and morning sickness.”

“Has it been bad?”

“It has. At least once a day if not more. I’m eating more crackers and jello then I ever care to again! I’m hoping it passes soon. I’ve heard the second trimester is easier.”

“Aw. It usually is.” Karen was interrupted by voices saying ‘Nancy!’ from the other room, “Oh, Nancy must be here!”

“Hi mom,” Nancy said with a big smile as she came into the kitchen and hugged Karen, “I told Mrs. Byers I would come home for dessert, did I miss it?”

“No you’re right on time.”

She turned to me and gave me a look as if she was studying me, “There’s something different about you but I can’t put my finger on it.” Mom joined us in the kitchen and was within earshot, smiling gleefully awaiting my answer.

“I’m having a baby!” I said gesturing with my arms.

“Oh wow, Aunt Maggie that’s so awesome!” We hugged, “Hi grandma!” 

“Hello my Nancy!” 

I went into the living room around the back of the couch and touched Jim’s shoulders. He jumped slightly as I leaned down to his ear level.

“You want some dessert, baby?” 

He grinned, “Is that a euphemism?”

“Hmm, you never know.”

****

**~*~**

“Maggie dear, where do you keep your measuring cups?” My mom asked walking around the kitchen in the cabin.

“In that drawer over there,” I replied heading towards said drawer when she stopped me and got the items herself, “Mom you really don’t have to.”

“I insist! My meatloaf and potatoes should be bland enough for you to eat. And if not I’m also making some ginger cookies for dessert that should settle your stomach.” She turned to Jane who was standing with her back against the counter, “Could you add those ingredients to the meat, please?” Jane nodded and did so.

It was the day after Thanksgiving and my parents were still in town. Jim had invited them over for dinner and then mom had decided to do the cooking. 

Turning towards the living room, my heart felt so full. My father and husband were sitting together, each on one end of the couch with a drink in their hands conversing. I sat down at the kitchen table and watched my mother and Jane work. Jane had developed a real knack and joy for cooking.

“Mom? Could I stay at Max’s Saturday night?” Jane asked. Oh my heart! My mother gave me a look of surprise.

“As long as it’s okay with her mother. But you have to be home early Sunday because you have school the next day. I’ll call her.”

Jane nodded, “Okay.” I took the opportunity to go and call Max’s mom quickly to make arrangements for the following morning. I then sat back down.

“So Maggie, any feelings one way or the other? Boy or girl?” Mom asked looking my way.

I ran my hand over my stomach, “I’m leaning towards a boy.”

“What do you think Jane?” Mom asked.

“A girl.” She stated resolutely, “But if it was a boy that would be okay too.”

“With the morning sickness you’re having I would say a girl. But not all those old wives tales are true” Mom then placed the finished meatloaf in the oven, surrounded by potatoes and carrots. After setting the timer, we migrated into the living room. By this time, Jim and my father were up and Jim was gesturing, explaining where the nursery would be built.

Sitting next to my mom I laid my head on her shoulder. She smiled and lovingly petted my head with her hand, “I’m glad you’re here, mom.” Jane had grabbed a book from her room and lounged on the floor.

“Me too. I love to see my girls so well off.” A few seconds later she laughed to herself, “I was just thinking of when you were a teenager, making eyes at Jim.”

I looked at her, “You knew?”

“You’d have to be oblivious not to! Stars in your eyes.”

“What did you think of him?”

“He seemed like trouble at the time, but he’s a completely different man now, clearly.”

I laughed, “There were worse kids back then but he had his moments.”

“He takes care of you?”

“Of course! I haven’t officially quit my job yet but I will soon. And we’ll still have plenty of money to make ends meet. My job wasn’t really conducive to the household and now that I’m having a baby my time will go elsewhere. And if I keep getting sick I won’t be able to work anyway.”

“Both of my pregnancies were fairly easy after the first few months, no complications. I hope the same for you.” Mom patted my hand. “Did you ever get your wedding photos back?”

“Yes! Jonathan Byers made a nice album for us. Um- “ I went to get the album but Jane beat me to it, sitting between the two of us while we looked at it.

“These photos are wonderful!” Mom exclaimed.

“Jon has a gift,” I replied.

As we flipped through the photos, Jim made his way behind me and knelt to my ear, “Hi.” He said this softly and the breath on my neck gave me chills.

“You want to sit?” I asked him.

“If you sit with me. On my lap?” I stood and Jim sat next to my mother, his right arm around the back of the couch. Jane had since resigned herself back to the floor. I sat down on Jim’s lap. His left arm wrapped around my middle. “I like this one a lot.” 

“It is beautiful,” mom replied. The photo was a candid taken just before I had walked down the aisle. I was looking down and wringing my hands by the front door.

“One of my favorites,” I commented, pointing to photo of Jim and I meeting at “the altar,” staring into each other’s eyes.

“Young love,” mom said with a sigh. She looked up at my father, “Why don’t you have a seat, dear?”

“I’m sorry we don’t have more furniture, Mr. Butler. We’re going to need to invest in some in the future.” Jim said.

“That’s quite alright, Jim,” dad replied, taking a chair from the kitchen table and sitting on it across from us.

Mom put her hand on Jim’s knee, “Remember, it’s George and Lily. Or mom and dad.”

“Right,” Jim said with a grin. He kissed my cheek, “I feel so overwhelmed by family these days. I went without it for… a long time.” As if realizing what he said, Jim blushed and then got very quiet. Mom gave me a questioning look.

“I’ll tell you later,” I whispered to mom. 

We spent a few more minutes looking at the photo album. Dad turned on the TV and some of us watched the evening news in silence. 

Within the next 20 minutes, the timer for the oven chimed and mom got up to take the meal out of it. 

“Is it okay if I tell my mom about ...Sara and everything?” I asked Jim as we stood to go to the kitchen.

He nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine. I guess I gave myself away?”

“Keep in touch with those feelings, babe. Bottling them up doesn’t help, remember?” I gave him a side hug.

“My little psychologist,” he replied, pecking my lips as I looked up, “But seriously, I agree. Life has been so much easier since I’ve faced it all.” I hugged him tight for a few seconds.

We then headed into the kitchen, where Jane was setting the table. Jim helped while I took a seat. Dad also sat down and mom set the baking dish in the middle of the table. The other three sat down also. Dad said a quick prayer and then we gave each of our plates to mom so she could dish out the food. I felt like I was starving, my stomach growling at the aromas. 

“Now I see where Maggie gets it! This is delicious Lily,” Jim commented.

Mom beamed, “Thank you, Jim! I taught both my girls how to cook growing up. I’m glad they have husbands who appreciate it.”

“Oh I definitely do! Maggie helps me keep my trim figure,” Jim replied, touching his paunch. I giggled and so did Jane.

After dinner, coffee was made and dad sat down with a cup. Jim and Jane worked on the dishes while mom and I sat in the living room together.

“Jim has this sadness about him that I can’t understand. He seems so happy most of the time, but then he has these moments his eyes get so downcast.” Mom started, turning towards me.

“Mama, Jim went through a lot before me. You know he was married before?” I said.

“Yes…”

“Okay, well, he also had a daughter. Her name was Sara.”

“Had?” I heard the pain in her voice.

I nodded touching her hand, “Yes, had. She was seven when she died. She had cancer.”

“Oh...” mom put her hand to her heart as if it hurt, “That’s terrible.”

I nodded in agreement, “Not so long after, Jim and his ex divorced. You can imagine what all of that does to a man.”

Mom looked towards Jim, his hands sunk into the sudsy water, “Poor dear. Such a sweet soul.”

“Now, please don’t bring it up in an obvious way. He doesn’t easily talk about it, especially Sara. But he said it was okay if I told you. You can tell daddy too.” 

“You are just the person to take care of him though, my Maggie,” Mom hugged me tight.

“I try my best. His life has turned around since adopting Jane, and since I happened.” I prayed she wouldn’t ask me about that story. I didn’t want to lie to her.

“And this little one will bring so much joy too!” Mom said, putting her hand on my stomach. I grinned.

“I hope so. In any case, now Jim tries to make the most of everything, and not take any of it for granted. And he does a good job with that. I never, ever felt the way I feel with Jim with Peter.”

“Your father and I never did really like that boy. He was so cold and distant. We wondered what you saw in him.” She seemed to muse for a second. “Then again, we didn’t think much of Ted at first either.”

I laughed, “He’s a good man.”

“Oh, I forgot all about the cookies! The mix is in the icebox.” Mom got up to run into the kitchen.

“Have Jane help you,” I said. Apparently the oven had still be preheated because soon the cookies were in the oven.

“My mom loves you,” I whispered to Jim as he sat down next to me. I curled up to him right away and buried my nose in his sweater.

He chuckled, “What’s not to love?” I sighed in mock exasperation, but really he was right. There was nothing about him I didn’t love. 

We sat there, hands laced together and my head resting on him until the timer went off the cookies. Jane was sitting with mom and dad talking at the table. While we had dessert, we played some card games. It reminded me of many years ago when Karen and I were young girls and warmed my heart.

An hour or so later, mom and dad said their goodbyes. They were leaving the next day and weren’t coming back for Christmas this year so I hugged them extra tight. 

“When will we see grandma and grandpa again?” Jane asked. Jim and I were both tucking her in that night, I was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was standing over me.

“Probably not until next year, but before the baby comes.”

“That seems so far away…”

“Aw, well, we just have to patient! Good night sweetheart.” I squeezed her hand and then got up and went into our bedroom while Jim said good night.

“Maybe we should get your parents to move back to Hawkins,” Jim stated when he closed the bedroom door. I was already in my nightgown and in bed.

“They might do it! They moved something like ten years ago and come up often. But now that there’s going to be another baby mom might not be able to resist!”

Jim climbed in bed and pulled me to him, my back flush with his chest, “You didn’t get sick tonight.”

“Mm I know! Maybe it’ll stay that way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided this fanfic will go on more than 20 chapters. I can’t let go of my little family just yet!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's pregnancy woes, the first prenatal checkup, and some mother-daughter bonding.

But it didn’t stay that way. In fact, it got worse. I started spending more and more time in the bathroom or with a wastebasket by my side. Sometimes I threw up multiple times a day. I contacted the doctor and he said as long as I kept something, be it food or drink, down for even a short time that the baby was getting nutrients from it. I found that hard to believe. I had to quit working. I was miserable.

December came and went. Christmas ended up being just us. It was simple and we got presents for Jane. I tried to put on a happy face.

The whole family became tense, even Jane seemed to be feeling it. And if that wasn’t bad enough I also became more emotional, crying at the drop of a hat. It didn’t feel like it would ever end.

“Baby?” Jim whispered in my ear. It was early evening and I had been taking a nap for a few hours because being sick was exhausting. Opening my eyes, Jim was kneeling at my eye level, concern etched on his face. 

“Mm, what?”

“I brought home some KFC. I thought maybe you’d like some potatoes. Do you want to come and eat with Jane and me?”

I groaned, “Okay.” Jim tried to help me up. “Don’t touch me.” I pushed him away and it came out of my mouth much harsher than I meant it. Jim sighed and frowned, walking ahead of me into the dining room. Jane was setting the table. Plates and utensils drifted through the air and were carefully set down on the table top. She didn’t often use her abilities in front of us, but when she did it was always impressive.

“Thanks for setting the table honey,” Jim said to her. I sat down in my nightgown and plopped some mashed potatoes on my plate. Jim and Jane made up their own plates. For some reason, the potatoes tasted like cardboard. I ate them anyway. Jim looked at me, “Did you have an okay day?”

“I only threw up twice instead of three or four times!” I said in a sarcastic tone, “I feel awful. I haven’t showered in days.”

“You’re still beautiful,” Jim replied with a smile, lovingly cupping my cheek. I leaned into it, tears beginning to stream down my face, “Baby…”

“I’m sorry,” I choked out. Getting up, I locked myself in the bathroom, sitting on the floor and sobbing. Within five minutes, I had my head over the toilet, white mush filling the bowl. My stomach hurt so much and my throat felt raw. “Please stop!” I pleaded with the little one inside of me. Getting up I looked myself over in the mirror as I brushed my teeth. I had dark circles under my eyes, my hair was greasy. I sniffed and blew my nose with some toilet paper. I then went back into the living room.

I let myself fall onto the couch and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I felt a tap on my shoulder. Jane was standing there holding a mug.

“I made you some ginger tea,” she said with a slight smile.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” I said sitting up. I took the mug, blew on its contents, and then took a sip. The warm liquid felt wonderful going into my stomach; I only hoped it would help. I then watched as she went back into the kitchen to help Jim with the washing up.

“I feel responsible,” Jim said as he sat down next to me with his own mug a little later. Jane was in her room doing her homework.

“For?”

“This, you,” he replied, motioning to my stomach.

“Well, you did knock me up!” I smiled at him. I was feeling a little better, just enough to joke.

Jim sighed, “I wish I could cure you, or take away your pain. I feel so helpless.” 

“I know you do. I’m sorry I’ve been so moody.”

“It’s like you’re trying to pick fights with me.”

“It isn’t intentional. I am not mad to be pregnant. I’m very happy. I just wish I felt better.”

“Want me to run you a bath? You can relax and clean up.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Jim kissed my head and then got up to go into the bathroom. 

Within five minutes, Jim came out. “It’s not too hot and I put some lavender oil in there for you. Can I uh, join you?”

I made a face, “We can’t fit in that tub!”

“No, I mean can I sit with you?”

I shrugged, “I guess so.” I walked into the bathroom followed by Jim, who closed the door behind us. It was strange but I felt a little apprehensive undressing in front of him, “Turn around.”

“What? No! Honey, you’re my wife...” 

I started to pull my nightgown up over my head and Jim grabbed it, pulling it the rest of the way off. I sat on the toilet and took my socks off and then let my underwear drop to the floor. I put my arms over my breasts.

“Mags…” Jim pulled me to him, our chests flush against each other. He leaned down and kissed me softly. “I love you.”

I smirked as I got into the bathtub. The warm water felt wonderful like it was leeching all the negativity and dirt out of me. I dunked my head and then sat back, trying to relax, “Comfortable down there?” Jim had wedged himself between the tub and the toilet, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“Yes,” he replied sharply, picking up the shampoo bottle that was next to him. He squirted some in his hands and then began massaging the substance into my hair. I moaned slightly with pleasure. He chuckled. I let myself slip a little deeper in the tub. When he was finished, I dunked my head again, rubbing the excess suds from my scalp. The lower half of my body made an appearance above the water. I saw Jim checking me out and I blushed. “You’re definitely showing.”

I put my hand on my stomach, “Yeah...” I heard Jim squirt conditioner into his hands and he then applied that to my hair. He picked up the washcloth, ready to soap it up but I took it from him, “I’ll do that.”

Jim pouted, “Let me!”

“You’ll make it sexual somehow…”

“I promise I won’t. You can wash your bits.”

I laughed out loud, “My bits! Okay, deal. Can you rinse my hair, please?”

Jim obliged, bringing the flexible shower head down. He ran his hands through my hair, washing away all the conditioner and leaving my hair silky smooth. He then applied soap to the washcloth. I washed my privates and under my arms. I then handed it back to him and he seemed surprised. He rubbed the washcloth gently over my breasts and I saw he was trying to control himself. He did my stomach and then my legs and finally my back, taking his time on that. I closed my eyes as I leaned against my knees. When he was done, I stood up and Jim, careful not to spray water all over the room, rinsed my entire body. Jim dried me off, and then handed the towel to me. I bent down and gathered my hair up into the towel on my head. When I moved to bring my head up again I felt dizzy. I stumbled slightly.

“Whoa,” Jim said, catching me. He helped me out the tub and then steadied me on the floor, “Let me get your robe.” Jim soon came back with my red robe and helped me put it on, then tying the belt around my waist. He took my hand and led me into the bedroom.

I picked out some pajamas and put on clean underwear. When I turned back from the bed, I found Jim on his knees in front of me.

“What’s this?”

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his head against my belly. He didn’t say anything, just closed his eyes and breathed. I ran a hand over his head. He stayed that way for almost a minute and then standing, picked me up, placing me in our bed. As he had earlier, Jim kneeled to my level.

“I love you so much. You know that right?” He took my hand in his.

“Of course! I love you too.” 

“Your next appointment is soon, right?”

“On Thursday.” It was Tuesday.

“Okay. Can I get you anything else?”

“Just your big ol’ self in here next to me.”

Jim smiled, “I’ll be along soon. I’ll make sure Jane gets to bed.” I nodded. He kissed me and then left the room, closing the door behind him. 

I rolled onto my back and put a hand to my stomach. “You’re going to be loved so much, little one.” My skin was still warm from the bath and I felt so relaxed that I drifted off to sleep.

~*~

The doctor placed the fetal Doppler against my belly as I sat on the exam table in his office. Jim was in a chair next to me, holding my hand. I was so grateful he had taken the time off work to come to the appointment with me.

“Let’s see…” the doctor said moving the instrument over my stomach slowly. He turned a dial on the machine as he moved it. Then he stopped and looked at me, “There we go. That’s the baby’s heartbeat.”

I listened carefully and heard a strong, rapid beating come from the machine. My free hand went to cover my mouth. 

“Oh,” I managed to get out, quickly looking at Jim. He had tears brimming from his eyes. Soon the doctor put the machine away and we continued the appointment.

“Everything looks perfect so far. Your weight and blood pressure are normal. How has the morning sickness been? Has it improved since you called?”

I nodded, “Yes, though it’s been rather hellish. Earlier this week I was vomiting something like four or five times a day, now I can get away with once or twice. I actually haven’t today at all! But it’s still early.” 

The doctor smiled, “That’s normal for this early in the pregnancy, I’m afraid. But I’m glad to hear you’re feeling a little better.” He turned to Jim, “How are you doing, dad?”

Jim grinned, “I’m good! I mean, I’ve been worried for Maggie but it’s great to hear she’s doing so well, in the grand scheme of things.”

“It’s pretty easy to just focus on the here and now but I’ve got months ahead of me!” I chimed in.

“Yes, you do. Do you have any other questions for me before we wrap this up?” the doctor asked.

I turned to Jim and then looked back at the doctor, “Is there any chance I could still… miscarry?”

He shook his head, “You’re past the point when we’re usually concerned about that. There is no reason I can see to indicate a miscarriage.”

“Great!” 

“Well then, I’ll let you collect yourself and the receptionist will see you out front.”

“Thanks, doc,” Jim said, shaking the doctor’s hand.

“My pleasure.” He then left the room.

I buttoned my pants and then Jim pulled me into a big hug, almost lifting me off the ground. He put his hand on my stomach as we stared into each other’s eyes.

“It feels more real now. The heartbeat!” Jim exclaimed, kissing me.

“Soon we can find out the gender, I mean, if we want to.”

“Let’s just sit with this for now.” I nodded. “Jane is going to be so excited about the news.”

I grinned, “She is.” We walked out to the reception desk and paid for the appointment. Then we bundled ourselves up and headed for the truck. There were a few inches of snow on the ground.

“Whoa, let me help you,” Jim said, helping me to the passenger side door. We both got in and he started the engine and turned on the heat, “I wonder…” Jim flipped on his radio and picked up the walkie, “Flo, it’s the Chief. Any news about this snow?”

Several seconds passed before we heard static and Flo’s voice, “Powell is at the scene of an accident, Callahan is waiting his turn. Oh, and the radio announced an early dismissal for Hawkins MIddle.”

“That’s what I was looking for. I’m going to stop by with Maggie before I pick up Jane. Over and out.”

“You don’t have to do that Jim,” I said, “I can ride along to the school.”

Jim shook his head, “I don’t want you in the truck if there’s an accident. I’m good in the snow but you never know. I would feel better if you stuck around the station with Flo while I headed to the school.”

“Okay, “I acquiesced. Jim drove us to the police station and made sure I made it safely inside. I took a seat next Flo’s desk.

“How are you, my dear?” Flo asked, reaching for a hug. I buried my face in her shoulder gratefully, smelling her perfume.

“I’m okay, getting a little better I hope. Please, don’t let me interrupt your work.”

“Oh phuff, I can take a break.” She adjusted her glasses and turned to me. “The Chief said he was taking you to an appointment this morning.”

I nodded, “Yes. We heard the baby’s heartbeat!”

Flo put her hand to her chest, “Aw, that’s very exciting! He likes to hide how he really feels, but I think Hop is elated. He’s also been worried about you, THAT he did tell me.”

“It makes me happy to hear he worries so much about me. I expected some morning sickness, but nothing like I’ve experienced. I think all of Karen’s pleasant pregnancy stories spoiled me.”

“It isn’t something you can really predict woman to woman… not even pregnancy to pregnancy! My oldest was easy and my youngest was the hardest. I was sick as a dog through most of it.”

“That’s terrible!”

“Still, it’s worth it when you see their cherubic little faces looking up at you. Children can be so very rewarding. Challenging too!”

I laughed, “Yes, you know it’s funny- Jane is never smart mouthed with me, but she tests Jim’s patience sometimes. They can both be so hot-headed that I become a referee! Thankfully, it’s not often that that happens.”

“I’ve never seen him happier. And I’ve seen him at his worst.”

I frowned, “It pains my heart to think of him like that.”

“It wasn’t a good time. He was a broken man for a long, long while. I guess he had to leave New York behind just to live.” She sighed, looking a bit emotional. “Many days he came in very hungover, looking like death warmed over. Somehow he made it through. It was years before he told me the truth of what happened to him. Sometimes we’d have to deal with a young woman coming in and screaming at him... Sorry dear, I didn’t mean to bring that up.”

“No, it’s fine. We’ve discussed it a bit ourselves. I’m aware of his past.”

Flo grinned, grabbing my hand, “Thank God for you, Maggie. Now I have to do a double take when I see him. His whole demeanor has changed. He’s never hungover or day drinking, he no longer smokes. He even smiles! He’s really changed.” I grinned at her proudly. 

“That or he’s properly whipped now,” Callahan chimed in. My mouth dropped open as I looked over at him. Flo was glaring at him as if she could laser a hole through his skull, “Sorry, thinking out loud.”

“Try keeping your thoughts to yourself next time, Phil.” Flo admonished. She cleared her throat, “Can I get you anything Maggie, it is nearly lunchtime.”

I looked at the clock on the wall, “Maybe a glass of water? Jim should be here soon.” She nodded and walked into the break room.

“I really am sorry for what I said. I’m always saying the wrong thing!” Callahan lamented, approaching me and leaning on Flo’s desk. He looked forlorn under those horn rimmed glasses.

“Give yourself five seconds before you say anything, try that.”

Callahan smiled, “I’ll try. The Chief is nicer to me these days though, so I guess I have you to thank for that.”

“Callahan, are you accosting my wife?” Jim said sternly as he entered the bullpen, shaking the snow off his coat.

“No sir,” Callahan replied shakily, backing away and then going into the break room himself. Flo came back with the water and a cup of coffee for herself.

“Chief! How are the roads?” She handed me my glass and sat down.

“Not terrible yet, but the weather report is calling for a lot more over the next 24 hours. You ready to head home, babe?”

I finished my water, “Yes.” I stood and so did Flo, hugging me.

“It was nice to see you, Maggie.”

“You too Flo.”

She turned to Jim, “Should I expect you back today? Tomorrow?”

“I’ll check in. But don’t call me unless it’s an emergency.” He grinned down at me, “I’m going to take some vacation days.”

“We’ll hold down the fort, Chief,” Callahan said coming out of the breakroom, almost saluting Jim with his mug of coffee. 

Jim whispered under his breath, “God help us.” He waved and spoke louder, “I’ll see you all later.” We walked out of the station, me on his arm.

When we got to the truck, I noticed Jane waiting in the small back seat, the truck still running.

“Hi, sweetie!” I reached back with my left arm and she grabbed my hand.

“Hi!” Jim started the truck and we were on our way home. Not until then did she speak again. “Did you go to the doctor today?”

“Yes! And guess what? We heard the baby’s heartbeat!” I replied, looking in the rearview mirror.

Her eyes went wide and she grinned widely, “Can I hear it?”

“Probably not for a while yet. The doctor used a special machine to find it.” She sulked slightly and the cab went quiet. I looked at Jim. “So what are our plans today?”

“Lunch for my girls and then TV or games. I doubt you will have school tomorrow, kid.”

“Yes!” Jane exclaimed. Then she frowned and I knew she was thinking about missing out on time with her friends.

“We can have some fun! I can’t really run around like last year outside, but we can have fun inside. And maybe dad will take you outside.”

“Sure will! Even if it kills me,” he replied, the second part a little softer. I smirked at him, “But for now we have to head inside, this snow is about to get crazy.” Jim continued to drive through the snow covered roads as it got heavier. We made it home in time to miss when it was really coming down.

We had some lunch and I was able to keep it down, with the help of my now daily ginger tea. After, Jane decided to get a headstart on her homework while it was still fresh in her mind. I was so proud of her, being so diligent. Jim and I sat on the couch and he pulled me to him, rubbing my belly as we sat.

“I can’t wait to feel little kicks and movement. I can’t wait to be a dad...” Jim mused.

“You are a dad,” I replied.

“You know what I mean. Thank you for this gift, Mags. Thank you for having my baby.”

I smiled and kissed him, “It’s not like it wasn’t fun for me too.”

Jim licked his lips and then kissed me passionately. He put his face to my neck, whispering, “Do you know how badly I’ve wanted you? It’s been weeks, babe.”

I moaned slightly, “I want you too. Time for a nap?” Jim winked at me.

“Hey kiddo, mom and I are going to rest for a bit, okay?”

“Okay!” Jane shouted from her bedroom. We exited the room and went into our bedroom, door closed.

“Do you ever think she suspects…” I said as I sat down on the bed. Jim said down next to me.

“I hope not! You’re going to ruin the mood, Maggie.”

“Hmm, okay daddy.” I started to unbutton his shirt, kissing his neck.

“Say that again,” he replied, drawing in a breath.

“What? Daaadddy.” He threw his shirt and long sleeved undershirt on the floor. I put my hands on his chest.

“Yeah. I really like the sound of that.” Jim stood and I followed, disrobing as well. He got on the bed and propped himself up with a pillow. I straddled him above his waist, both of us naked.

“Do you want me to call you daddy?”

“Yes…. we have to make sure the kids don’t though.” 

I giggled, “Strictly dad.” He nodded. Jim put his hands on my hips and took me in, my belly protruding somewhat.

“Can you lie on your back for me?” Jim said softly. I nodded and got off of him, and we switched places, “Alright just let me know if you want me to stop or you’re uncomfortable.” I nodded again. 

Jim kissed his way down my body, between my breasts and all over my belly, looking up at me. He kissed my pubic area and then began to run his tongue over my opening. I grabbed my breasts and moved my hips, opening my legs wider. He buried his face in my vulva, licking and sucking on the parts he knew I liked best. He got to my favorite place just beside my clit and concentrated on that when he put two fingers inside of me, curling them and moving them in and out.

“Oh yeah baby, don’t stop. Mm, yes daddy yes!” I moaned and then covered my mouth, remembering Jane was in the house. Jim didn’t let up and in no time I was screaming my orgasm into my hand. I jerked my hips, again and again, eyes closed. Then I slumped back on the pillow with a sigh. “Come here.” Jim laid next to me and kissed me hard. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue.

“How about you ride me now, hm?” Jim asked casually. I licked my lips and nodded. Again, we switched places and I slowly lowered myself onto him. He let out a low moan, “Oh baby.”

“Daddy,” I breathed out as I moved my hips. Jim pounded up into me faster and faster. “Oh daddy, yes, fuck me.”

Jim sat up still inside of me, grabbing my face with his hands, “You like that baby? Yeah?”

“Yes, oh Jim!” He was rubbing against my clit with every thrust. 

“Baby girl I’m going to come.”

“Come inside me daddy, please, please daddy.” I felt myself contract around him as my orgasm leeched his out of him with a low moan, his mouth on my shoulder. We sat that way for a little bit, in each other’s arms, bodies entwined. When we finally broke apart, I noticed tears on Jim’s cheeks and wetness on my shoulder. “Jim? What is it?”

He sniffed and laid down on his side of the bed, facing away from me, “It’s nothing.”

I sighed, “Talk to me, please.” I shook his shoulder but Jim was closing himself off to me. I was hurt after the intimacy we just had. I got under the covers and rolled over, our backs to each other.

I dozed off but woke to feel a pair of eyes on me. I had managed to turn myself onto my right side and was now facing Jim’s side of the bed. His face softened as I opened my eyes. He rubbed his hand over my hair.

“Are you okay?”

“I fucking forgot what my own little girl called me.”

“What?”

“Sara called me daddy. I remembered after… everything. It made me sad and I felt ashamed because I enjoyed it, I liked it.”

I pulled his head to me and he laid it on my upper chest. I kissed his head. “Oh baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Now I feel bad.”

Jim looked up at me, “No, it’s okay. It was fun, we had fun. But…”

“We won’t use that again.”

“Please. If I’m honest, I’m badly craving a beer and a cigarette now.”

“Coping mechanisms.” 

“Yup.” Jim moved onto his back, one arm behind his head.

“What can I do?” I moved closer, laying my hand on his chest.

“Can you bring her back to me?” Jim asked with a slight laugh.

“Oh honey, I wish I could.”

“I keep waiting for the hole in my heart to heal, thinking maybe this baby will do that.”

“Maybe the baby will help but there will still be scar tissue. A new baby doesn’t mean Sarah didn’t exist.”

“I know. Can we just… pretend this never happened? The sex was good though, right?”

I smiled, “Yes! Well worth the wait since I’ve been sick.”

Jim sighed and leaned over kissing my head before getting up, “We ought to see what Jane is up to.” He started putting a pair of jeans on and his long-sleeved shirt that he wore under his uniform. I got up and put my clothes on as well, as we went out into the living room.

“Mom?” I was awoken hours later after we had all gone to bed by a whispering voice and a tap on the arm. I opened my eyes to see Jane’s silhouette in front of me.

“What’s wrong, honey?” I asked, sitting up sleepily. 

“I don’t feel so good,” she replied, slight pain in her voice. 

“Do you want me to wake your dad?” I looked in Jim’s direction, he was facing the wall and oblivious to all of this. 

“No, just you. Please.” She grabbed my hand and pulled on my arm a little. I furrowed my eyebrows as I got up, following her out of the room and closing the bedroom door. I turned on the light of the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” I asked again, concerned.

“I got my period and I have really bad cramps,” she replied, on the verge of tears. 

“Oh, sweetie. Is there a mess in your bed?” We started walking towards her room.

She shook her head, “No, it came yesterday but I didn’t feel bad then.” We sat down on her bed. I put my hand on her arm to show my support.

“Have you taken any medicine? Are you okay with pads?”

She nodded, “Yes.” She meant both.

“How long ago did you take medicine?”

“Before bed.” It was 2 in the morning now.

“Oh, well, you can take some more now. Just stay here okay, I’ll get it.” I stood up and watched as she curled up into the fetal position, moaning a bit and holding her stomach. I felt so terrible for her. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of Ibuprofen pills and a glass of water. I hurried back to her, “Here you go.” She swallowed them down. “Do you have the heating pad I gave you?” 

“It’s under the bed.” I got up and onto my knees on the floor looking and reaching for the object. I found it and plugged it into the wall where her lamp was. Turning it on ‘medium’, I then handed it to Jane as she laid it on her stomach. She was lying on her back now.

I smiled down and pushed some hair out of her face, “I’ll stay here until you’re feeling better.”

“Thank you. Does it ever get better?”

I sighed, “Well, it can. But mostly you just learn how to deal with it. As you get older, you’ll notice the signs of when your period is going to come. Then you can prepare by making sure you have everything you need. In fact, starting to take the medicine a day or so before your period actually comes can help make the cramps less intense. In a couple of days or when you’re feeling better, I’ll help you make up a calendar so we can track it better. That isn’t to say sometimes it doesn’t show up as a bad surprise!” I laughed a little.

“Being a woman is no fun.” Jane groaned.

“When it comes to this stuff, no it’s not. But there are some good things… like boys.” I smiled and she smiled back at me a little. We were quiet for several minutes and I was starting to fall asleep sitting up when Jane spoke again. 

“I have a question,” she said.

“You can ask me anything.” 

She blushed, “When you and dad go into the bedroom sometimes is it to… have sex?”

If I’d had a drink in my mouth I would have spit it across the room. I blushed deeply and looked away for a second before addressing the question.

“Sometimes it is. You can’t… hear us can you?”

“No, but I thought maybe that was what it was. But I am confused because you are already pregnant.”

“Oh. Well, sex isn’t just for making babies. It’s also how people can show each other they love the other person. It can be fun.” Really fun, I thought. “It feels good.”

“Is it like kissing?” 

I grinned, “Yes.” Jane went silent again. I hoped she didn’t want to know the details just yet, or maybe ever. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” I stood up.

“Can you stay here with me?” 

“Of course. Scoot over.” Jane did so, still lying on her back. I climbed in and laid on my left side, facing her. I was glad we had opted for a full mattress instead of a twin, otherwise, I wouldn't fit. But Jim would never fit, I thought, amused.

Jane turned off her lamp. The door was still mostly open and the snow outside seems to illuminate the night. I just kept my back to it.

“Thank you,” Jane said sleepily.

“You’re welcome. Let me know if you need me. Good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night, mom.” I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When the morning light came streaming into the room the next morning, I got up and got more medicine and water for Jane. She went to the bathroom and then went back to bed. I figured she must be feeling okay but very exhausted. I went into my and Jim’s bedroom. Jim woke when I climbed into bed.

“Everything okay? I missed holding you last night,” he said, pulling me to him.

“Jane isn’t feeling well. Woman problems.”

“Shit, I’m glad you’re here. I don’t know what I would do.”

“You’re stuck with me,” I said turning over and kissing him. “And you would do your best, of course.”

“Still. I’m going to get up and check out the snow situation.” Jim said slipping from the bed. I pulled up the blankets. He came back minutes later and shivered, climbing back in. “There’s probably a couple of feet out there at least. So no work or school today.”

“Mmm, okay. I really doubt Jane is going to want to go outside and play as she had wanted.”

“There will be plenty of winters to come. And that means I get to spend the day with my favorite wife.” Jim took me in his arms.

“Oh, Jim…” I moaned as we started making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess I am not satisfied with the way the chapter ends, but I had finished with that moment so I suppose I must be content. New chapters mean new things happening! :)


End file.
